Rising Sun
by little miss Renesmee Cullen
Summary: Setting Sun sequel  read Setting Sun first  Everyone moves to Astoria. This town is scary! Bad things keep happening. Shane grows up too fast and Siobhan grows up in a couple days. Oh no, did someone die? Are Renesmee and Jacob really done? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Astoria!

Summer

'Welcome to Astoria' was written on a sign, I sighed, we drove to the outskirts of town and Alice turned into a house. It was Yellow, and Edward went past to a house just a bit further. There was a group of houses. It was dark out. We got out and went in. The inside was a mint green. It was large but small in a way. It was larger than James' house but smaller than the house Renesmee, Jacob, and I shared before the Cullens came back. The living room was a mint green, the kitchen was yellow, and the dining room was blue. We walked down a hallway and our room was patterned brown wallpaper. I smiled when Alice showed us Eli's room. It was painted brightly; it was bright, but not ugly. He had a crib and a toddler bed. There was a red rocking chair and a bookshelf. A radio was sitting on a blue dresser. The closet was green. The walls were yellow. There were a ton of toys, and they ranged from zero months to like seven years. I walked in and felt the wall as I walked around the room.

"There's a second room across the hall that you can move Eli into if you have another baby. It's a bit older." Alice said.

"I love it." I said and hugged Alice.

"I thought you would. There're three bathrooms. One in Eli's future room, one in your room, and one in the hallway." Alice said. "James, what do you think?" Alice asked.

"As long as Summer's happy." He said and Alice smiled.

"There's every kind of baby food you can think of in the pantry and fridge, along with food, and a couple bottles of blood you can try him on." Alice said and kissed each of our cheeks before leaving.

James

We pulled up to a yellow house. The inside was colorful. Summer loved Eli's room, which was a rainbow all by itself. Alice talked for a while then left. Summer and I put Eli to bed then we went out and sat in the living room talking.

"I should call my mom." I said.

"Okay." She agreed and I took out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, mom." I said and Summer got up and went out to the kitchen.

"How's the house?" She asked.

"Colorful." I laughed. "It's great." I said smiling.

"That's great." She said, and I knew she was worrying.

"Mom, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. We're surrounded by vampires if that helps. Well, we're not surrounded but we have a lot around us." I said smiling.

"I'm not worried." She said and her voice cracked.

"Maybe you can come over sometime. You don't fool me. I know you're worried." I laughed. Renesmee sat down beside me with some muffins. We both took one.

"I'll talk to you in the morning." She said with a laugh.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." She answered and I put my phone away.

Renesmee

I hadn't seen the house yet. Jacob didn't want me to risk the baby. He hand his hands over my eyes as he steered me into a house. It smelled like roses, and Italian food. Jacob had already taken the kids in and put them in bed.

"Okay. One. Two. Three." He counted and removed his hands. I opened my eyes and looked around. It was beautiful. The living room was tan with light wood doors leading to the hallway and kitchen I'm guessing. There was a brown faux leather sofa, a burgundy 'settee' against a big window. An off white arm chair sat in the corner, and a huge TV hung on a wall with an entertainment center below it. There was a pig picture of Jacob and I that Alice took a couple days ago. One of the kids, and one of all of us. There were pictures of Jacob and I as kids hanging all over. He took my hand and led me into a dining room. It was a soft baby blue. The table was white with a soft baby blue table cloth and four whit lace place mats, and four chairs. There was food on the table and white and red roses in the middle of the table. There was a high chair against a wall, and those classic restaurant kitchen swinging circle window doors leading to the kitchen. He pulled a chair out and had me sit down. He pushed my chair in a bit carefully, and sat across from me.

"We'll finish our tour later." He said, and picked up a wine glass. He took a drink and I copied him. We ate, and talked then finished our tour starting with the kitchen. It was bright red and had shiny new appliances. When we were finished in there we went to the dining room, and through the living room to the hallway. It was painted beige with pictures all down it. There was a pink door with Siobhan written across it in daddy's handwriting with white paint. Across from that was a green door that had Shane painted across it in basic printing, and it was written in blue paint. Jacob went down a bit further and there was a bathroom that was completely white. And across that was a guest bedroom that was completely tan, and down a bit further was a door painted purple without a name. He opened the door to a room with a pink crib and a purple, pink and white canopy bed. It had a rocking chair painted yellow, a pink fancy toy box/ window seat there were purple soft draw back curtains. There was a pink bookshelf full of books beside the rocking chair. A closet painted peach and a yellow dresser with a baby monitor were on an almost bare wall. Jacob took my hand and led me down the hallway and to a door. The door led to stairs, and we went up the stairs. And there was another door, he let go of my hand, and opened it. The door led to a beautiful room, that everything was in blues, and there was a baby monitor thing sitting on the bedside table. He grabbed my hand and led me to another door. There were rose petals on the floor, a bathtub with water in it, candles scattered all over and some music playing softly.

Jacob

I took her through the house and showed her all the boring stuff. I couldn't wait when we entered our room. I took her to the bathroom that I set up. She kissed me and her dress fell to the floor.

Alice

After I got Summer and James through their house I went to mine. I opened the door and heard water running. I smiled and followed the sound. There was water running into a bathtub but Jasper wasn't there, then suddenly he kissed my neck. I turned around and he kissed me. I slipped my dress off, and kicked my shoes to the side. He broke away and stripped down. We got in the bathtub and enjoyed our time alone.

Jasper

I turned the water on and let it run. I heard the door open so I walked into the room across from the bathroom and watched her walk into the doorway she looked around and before she turned around I kissed her neck and she spun around. I kissed her and she slipped her dress off. I broke away and stripped down, and we got in the tub and for once in years we were alone. Well Edward could still hear us but we didn't have any noise but our own.

Rosalie

Emmett and I watched Reeve Joel Cullen-Hale sleep. We watched him for hours. We watched him until the sun rose. We watched him until he woke up then we fed him and played with him.

Emmett

We watched Reeve sleep, then when he woke up we fed him, and played with him.

Bella

Edward and I took the time away from the noise to… um… reconnect. We… reconnected until it was late afternoon. We laid on the couch for hours.

Edward

Bella and I… had coitus the whole day. I listened to everyone's thoughts.

Esme

Carlisle and I spent our time wisely. We were sure we wouldn't have long alone, because everyone seemed to need help. We didn't mind, it's just sometimes you don't seem very close when you don't have time together. Carlisle and I enjoy our time alone, but after a couple hours it got lonely so we watched the news to makeup for noise lost.

Carlisle

I am getting hired at the hospital tomorrow. So tonight Esme and I were alone, and it was pleasant, but quiet. We love our time to get to re-know each other, but we ended up turning on CNN for the same reason I changed Edward.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle

I combed my hair, and got dressed before leaving for the hospital. Esme kissed me on the cheek and I drove to the hospital.

Jacob

I woke up when Renesmee did. She was lying on my chest again. She slowly sat up and I sat up too. We got dressed and went downstairs. The kids' doors were open and the TV was on. I grabbed her hand and led her to the kid's rooms and she walked in each and looked around for a while. We walked out to the living room and the kids were sitting on the couch together watching Disney channel.

"Hi." Siobhan said turning around.

"Do you like your new rooms?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They said in harmony.

"Grandpa helped a lot with your rooms." I said and they went back to watching TV. Renesmee and I went out to the kitchen and got some food. She kissed my neck and the tips of her finger slid down my waistband a bit. I stepped away from her. "Not now." I said and acted like an ass hole by ignoring her. She followed me out to the table and I set some food on the table. "Breakfast." I yelled and could hear the kids run toward the door and they walked in and each hopped up on a chair. We ate with only the sound of our forks scraping against the plates. I cleaned up when we were done and the kids went to watch more TV.

"I hate this." Renesmee sighed quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"This." She said gesturing to us. "We're not as close as we used to be. We used to be so close, but now it's like we're accidentally pushing each other away." She said in a whisper. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Let's see if anyone's free to baby-sit tonight and it can be just you and me." I said, and stepped toward her.

"This isn't working. I need some time to think." She said and left me in the dining room. I followed her. She went to our room and straight to the closet.

"This isn't necessary." I pleaded.

"Maybe we need a couple days apart." She said and went downstairs with a suitcase. She stopped at the door. She turned to face me. "Jacob, I love you, and I always will." She said and left. The kids looked at me and went in Shane's room. I walked outside and watched her drive away. Tears started streaming down my face and I went inside. I sat down on the couch and started shaking. My phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket not even looking at the ID.

"Hello." I said sadly and wiped my cheeks.

"Jacob." Alice said and paused. "What happened?" She asked.

"She left." I sighed, and started shaking harder.

"Why?" She asked.

"She's sick of the way we've been for a while." I said.

"She's going to come back." Alice reassured.

"I know, but will she the next time?" I asked.

"There won't be a next time." Alice said.

"Yes there will. Now I'm busy." I said and hung up. I laid down and tears streamed down my face faster than before and I fell asleep after a while. Siobhan shook my shoulder.

"Daddy?" She asked and she was crying.

"Yeah." I asked.

"I miss mommy." She said and put her arms out.

"I do too." I said and laid her down beside me. I started crying again and fell asleep. I woke again, I was crying and someone was knocking on the door. Siobhan was gone. I got up wiped my face and opened the door.

"Finally." Alice sighed.

"What?" I groaned and almost slammed the door in her face.

"I can't see Renesmee." Alice said.

"I know." I said.

"But I know where she is." Alice said.

"She'll come home when she's ready." I said and started to close the door. She stopped me.

"Are you so sure, Jacob?" She asked and grabbed my hand. She wrote something on it and left. I closed the door and laid back down on the couch. I took out my phone and dialed her cell phone number. It rang twice and she picked up.

"Renesmee." I sighed.

"Who?" Someone asked.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled.

"The phone was in the trash." He said and I closed my cell phone and ran outside and to Alice's house. She opened the door smirking.

"Just watch the kids." I said and ran back to my motorcycle and drove to the hotel Alice wrote on my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I went up to her room and knocked on the door, she didn't answer so I picked the lock and went in. She was lying on the couch passed out.

"Renesmee." I yelled, closed the door, and went over to her. I shook her shoulder and she didn't wake up. I checked her pulse and she still had one. I didn't have my phone with me so I had to use the hotel phone. I tripped over a small pile of empty vodka bottles. "Oh god no." I muttered and was crying by the time I got Edward's number dialed.

"Renesmee?" He asked.

"No, it's me. This is an emergency. I really need help. Renesmee won't wake up, and there's a lot of empty bottles of alcohol." I said crying really hard. Bring her to the hospital. Carlisle is already working. Ask for him. I carried her downstairs without anyone noticing and out to the Porsche, I had grabbed the key off the table. I drove to the hospital as fast as I could and carried her in. I stopped at the desk.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen's son in law, and I really need his help. I need him." I said to the lady at the desk and I was still crying.

"Okay." She agreed without question and had a nurse with a gurney bring us to a little room. I laid Renesmee on the table and we waited about five minutes, and Carlisle walked in. He was as calm as ever.

"What happened?" He asked and he was a doctor not family anymore.

"I'm not sure, but she left, and I called her cell phone and some guy found it in the trash so I went to her hotel room, and she was collapsed on the couch. On my way to the phone I tripped on about five empty vodka bottles." I said crying so hard I was shaking.

"She should be fine, but we have to worry about her baby, I can't fix anything she's already done. Your baby might already have brain damage." He said and my head fell into my hands. He was rushing around for quite a few hours and I had to wait in the waiting room. I scared most everyone in there. I was tall, stronger than them, and angry. The rest of the Cullens got here a bit later.

"How is she?" Slice asked.

"The baby might have brain damage, but I shouldn't worry about her. I mean she left me drank until she passed out but I shouldn't worry." I growled.

"Jacob, Carlisle will handle this, and worst thing that could happen with Carlisle dealing with this is that she loses the baby. Jacob, you can always try again. You're young don't worry." Alice said with her hand on my shoulder, and I pulled back.

"Daddy." Siobhan said.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked and she hopped up on my lap.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" She asked.

"I hope so." I said and hugged her. Carlisle walked toward me.

"Jacob, let's talk away from the kids." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I agreed and we went into an open room.

"The baby didn't survive." He said sadly, and I started crying again.

"Second damned time." I growled.

"Calm down. Renesmee will be fine, and you can always try again." He said.

"I am sick of trying again." I growled.

"Do you want to see her? She's awake." Carlisle said.

"Does she have to stay here?" I asked.

"No." Carlisle said, and we went to her room. He left right after he showed me where it was.

"Jacob." She said grinning.

"I'm mad at you." I said but a small smile slipped on my face.

"I'm sorry." She said and I sat beside her on the bed.

"Renesmee, you have to understand that I can't stay mad at you." I said and kissed her. I pulled away. "Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She answered, and looked down. "Actually I don know, I've been so mean to you, and I guess I just thought you'd be better off without me."

"Don't worry. I love you and nothing will ever change that." I said smiling. The door opened and Carlisle peeked his head in.

"You're free to go." He said, and Renesmee and I got up. He went out to the waiting room and was talking to another doctor.

"Carlisle." I said and stopped behind him.

"Yes, Jacob?" He replied.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"I wish I didn't have anyone to treat but I'm glad today went well." He said.

"I'm not talking about today, thanks for taking care of Renesmee the past month or two." I said smiled.

"No problem. It gave me something to do." Carlisle said and Edward laughed. "Now you all go home and relax. Be safe." He said and turned back to the other doctor.

"Will do, doc." I said and we all left. I picked up my motorcycle on the way home and drove that home. Siobhan, Shane, Eli, and Reeve got a play date set up for Wednesday. All the Cullen guys, me, and James have a poker game Wednesday (Carlisle's day off), and the girls are going to watch the kids, gossip, and talk about everything under the sun. For today the kids played in Siobhan's room, and Renesmee and I cuddled (such a feminine word!) on the couch.

"Promise not to leave me again?" I asked.

"Okay, but only if you promise to get mad at me when I'm mean." She said.

"I can't do that." I answered.

"I'm going to fall asleep on you. I'm tired." She said and fell asleep. I fell asleep too.

James

Summer was asleep, and I called my mom.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, but that's Renesmee, and Jacob's problem. Is Billy home?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Can I talk to him for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure. Just a minute." She said and it was quiet for about thirty seconds.

"Sup?" He asked.

"Jacob's inviting Paul, and his sister, and I'm inviting you. We're playing poker Wednesday, and by we I mean all the Cullen guys, Jacob, possibly Paul, and myself, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." I said.

"You getting close to the bloodsuckers?" Billy asked.

"One of those bloodsuckers saved Renesmee's life today." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know why but she told Jake she was leaving and he called her. Some guy picked up and said he found the phone in the trash. Alice had given him the address to the hotel and once he broke into her room he found her passed out drunk. Killed her baby." I explained.

"Oh, poor girl." He said.

"They're probably having sex right now." I laughed.

"Where's the game going to be at?" He asked.

"One of the houses." I said. "I can pick you up." I said.

"Okay." Billy said.

"See ya then." I said and he hung up. Summer walked out of the bedroom. She kissed my neck. She took me back to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later

James

The poker game had gone well, and it was weird but I ended up with a credit card and a couple thousand dollars before the end of the week. I went to the ring store as soon as I had time alone. I had a sort of date with Summer tonight, and Jacob and Renesmee are going to watch Eli.

Renesmee

Jacob and I have been sleeping in separate bedrooms for a while. Only daddy and the kids know. It was my idea, and I hate it, but I'm sick of only being close in bed, or after someone does something wrong. I got up and walked out of the guest bedroom and to the living room. Mom and daddy were sitting with the kids. I let out an accidental hiss and they turned to face me.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Shane was scared and didn't want to bother you so we came over." Daddy said.

"Shane, why didn't you talk to daddy or me?" I asked still a bit angry.

"Because, I didn't know if you were mad." He said.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked.

"You and daddy have been sleeping in different rooms." He said, and mom looked at me. I froze. "You're mad now, aren't you?" He asked starting to cry.

"Not at you. I'm sick of stupid nosey bloodsuckers." I hissed and went out to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" I heard Jacob asked. "I heard yelling. What's going on?" He asked.

"Stupid nosey bloodsuckers." I yelled.

"What?" He asked again. I walked out there.

"Mom, and dad." I growled.

"You didn't say daddy?" He asked and stepped back.

"I'm not mad at you." I sighed. "Stupid nosey mind reading, shielding damned bloodsuckers." I hissed and he took another step back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." I sighed and pushed by him.

Jacob

I looked back and she walked through the door and a bit later a door slammed loudly.

"What…?" I asked. Bella bit her lip. "Kids, can you go to your rooms for a bit?" I asked.

"We know you're going to start yelling. Okay." Siobhan said and took Shane's hand. She walked him to his room, and went in hers.

"What the hell made my wife so mad?" I growled.

"We know." Edward said.

"We, as in both of you?" I asked.

"Yes." Bella said.

"Can't even keep a damned secret." I growled angrily.

"Jacob." Renesmee said.

"What?" I sighed.

"They were going to find out eventually." She sighed.

"Eventually? How long do you plan on keeping this up?" I asked.

"As long as we need to." She said. I closed my eyes and went out to the kitchen.

"Go home, and don't bother coming back." Renesmee ordered.

"Okay." Edward said, and a door opened and shut. I held myself up using the edge of the counter. I looked out the small window and could see Edward and Bella walk into their house. I could hear crying and went out to the living room, and to Shane's room. Renesmee was already in Siobhan's.

"Why are you mad?" Shane asked.

"It doesn't matter it's over." I said.

"No it's not." Shane said and left me alone in his room. I went over to where Siobhan was and she ran out of the room.

"What the hell are we doing?" I asked and a door closed. It didn't sound right.

"Hold that thought." She said. We went out into the hallway and into the living room. They weren't there. I went into the dining room. They weren't there. I went to the kitchen. They weren't there. I ran back into the living room. Renesmee and I ran outside. They weren't in sight.

"Oh god no." I said and started shaking. I changed unexpectedly. I could hear Shane and Siobhan.

_What are you doing? _Siobhan cried.

_It doesn't matter. _He said.

_What doesn't matter? _Siobhan asked.

_It doesn't matter it's over. _Shane said and I froze.

_Oh, damn. _I cried.

_Daddy?_ They both asked in harmony.

_Come home now. _I ordered.

_No. _They replied.

_Come home. _I ordered.

_No. _They said again.

_I'm going to start crying. _I threatened.

_I don't care. _Shane replied, and he was gone.

_Shane changed back and left. _Siobhan cried.

_Changed back? _I asked.

_He's human, and he was a wolf. I'm a wolf. _She said.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. _I repeated over and over.

_Daddy. _Siobhan cried.

_Son of a bitch. _I growled and changed back.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"Shane's gone. Some how Siobhan can't hear him." I said and started crying. Renesmee handed me a pair of shorts and I slipped them on.

"Shane!" Renesmee screamed. "Get your ass home now." She yelled, and a snow white wolf stepped through the trees. Renesmee held a blanket out and Siobhan changed back and wrapped up in it.

"I don't know where he is." She said crying and hugged me. We sat down on the steps, and Renesmee stood there holding her hands over her face shaking. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Reeve, Edward, Alice, and Jasper all got here at about the same time. I had Siobhan against my chest and she was crying into my shoulder.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Shane ran away." Renesmee sighed.

"Do you know where he is?" Alice asked.

"He was mad." Siobhan said in between sobs. "Him and I went into the woods and daddy was trying to get us to come home and Shane changed back and left." She said crying really hard. She buried her head in the blanket she had.

"Jacob, will you take Siobhan inside?" Renesmee said and I got up.

"Okay." I said and she kissed me briefly. I went inside and got Siobhan dressed. I didn't get her dressed, because she was already at a physical age of about eight and it wouldn't be right, but I helped her get clothes and waited for her outside of her bedroom. She came out and we went and sat down on the couch.

"Do mommy and you hate each other?" Siobhan asked.

"No, we could never hate each other." I said.

"Do you hate me?" She asked and I froze.

"Don't ever think that. We love both of you, and we always will. Nothing will ever change that." I said and she smiled a little bit.

"This is all my fault." She cried.

"It's my fault. I was stupid and rude." I said. She froze and her eyes glazed over. "Siobhan?" I asked and she blinked.

"I know where he's going." She said.

"Where?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Forks." She answered.

"Do you want to stay here?" I asked.

"Can I go with you if you're going?" She asked.

"Okay." I said picking her up. I ran out to the car. "Forks." I yelled. She was four foot ten so I threw the car seat toward the house to make her more comfortable, and threw Shane's toward the house. I set her down on the seat and buckled her in. Renesmee ran up to us.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Getting my son back." I said and closed Siobhan's door.

"I'm going with you." She said and hopped in the passenger seat. I got in the drivers eat and drove as fast as I could.

"Listen for Shane." I told Siobhan.

"Okay." She agreed. I stepped down on the gas when there was nobody around, and got to Forks about fifteen minutes later.

"He's at Emily's." Siobhan yelled and a siren went off. I sighed and pulled over. I had been doing one-twenty. A was looking into my lap and there was a knock on the window.

"I know I was speeding." I sighed and rolled the window down.

"What are you doing?" Charlie said and my head snapped up.

"Trying to find my son." I sighed.

"What happened to Shane?" He asked.

"I was stupid. I pissed him off. Shane and Siobhan ran away, but Siobhan came back before they got too far." I said and my phone buzzed. "Stupid phone." I muttered.

"I'll get it." Renesmee said and reached in my pocket. My face turned red.

"That's not my phone." I said blushing a really dark pink. She leaned into my ear.

"I know." She whispered and my face turned even brighter.

"Kids, I'll let you go, but next time I will have to give you a ticket." Charlie said and Renesmee opened my phone.

"Thanks." I said and he went back to his car.

"Hello." Renesmee said when I drove away. "Siobhan told us." She said pausing. "Be there in a minute." She said pausing momentarily again. "Bye, Emily." She said and hung up. We crossed the border and Jared watched our car speed up a bit. I went to Emily's. Shane was sitting on the porch wrapped in a towel, and had a mean look on his face. Renesmee and I got out. "Get your ass in that car." Renesmee growled.

"Calm down." I said in a small voice.

"Calm down?" She asked and I put two finders over her mouth.

"We can talk about this later. He's safe, and he's with us now. That's all that matters." I said and dropped my hand. She closed her eyes. "Shane, we're going to have to talk later about this." I said calmly.

"I don't want to talk to you." He growled.

"Get in the car. Talk to your sister. You made your sister cry. Now I guess I was wrong about you." I said and walked over to Emily. "Thank you so much." I said.

"It was all Sam. He heard him and went after him. He knew he shouldn't be this far away." Emily said.

"Tell Sam I said thank you, but I have to go." I said and sighed.

"Okay. Bye, Jacob." She said and gave me a quick hug.

"Bye, Emily." I said and we left.

"Do you even love mom?" Shane asked me.

"If you want to think about something, think about how much you hurt your sister, your mother, and me. Yes, I do love her, and nothing will ever change that. I'm going to call grandpa and grandma now." I said and took out my phone. I dialed Bella's number and it rang half of one time.

"Jacob, what happened?" She asked.

"Charlie pulled us over. Renesmee didn't grab my phone." I laughed.

"Shane?" She asked ignoring what I just said.

"Is pissed off sitting in the backseat asking stupid questions." I told her.

"I hate you." He screamed.

"Love you too, kid." I said.

"Renesmee didn't grab your phone?" Bella asked and I laughed.

"You're her mom." I laughed.

"And?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." I replied still laughed.

"Wait? Ew, gross, Jake." She half yelled.

"That was the same thing you said when I licked your face." I laughed.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"It was a long time ago." I told her.

"Why did you tell me that?" Bella asked.

"But I didn't. I just said she didn't grab my phone, and you don't want to know." I said innocently.

"How's Shane acting?" Bella asked.

"Like he wants to kill me." I laughed.

"He doesn't want to, daddy." Siobhan said.

"Shut up." Shane ordered meanly, and Siobhan started crying.

"Shane, you quit acting like an ass or you're grounded." I told him.

"I'll go." Bella said and hung up. I put my phone away.

"Like you have the guts." Shane growled.

"Maybe I won't ground you, but since Siobhan's been so good maybe I'll just treat her to something while you stay home without anything special and think about how stupid of a thing that was." I said.

"Daddy, don't." Siobhan said.

"Daddy? What are you three?" Shane asked.

"Your mom still calls Edward daddy, so you want to talk you're going to have to argue with me." I growled, and pulled up beside the house. Shane got out. "Wait right there." I yelled. "Go inside." I told Renesmee, and Siobhan and they did exactly as I said.

"What?" He yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that." I ordered.

"I'll do what I want." He yelled and Renesmee tossed me a pair of his shorts.

"Here." I said and he put his shorts on. He tossed the towel in the dirt. "You're going to do what your mother and I tell you." I yelled right back.

"Even after your divorce?" He snarled.

"Shane." I growled.

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" He asked snottily and I started walking toward him, and he backed toward the middle of the circle of houses.

"Not so tough anymore, are you?" I asked.

"You wouldn't dare touch me." He said and got a weird look on his face.

"You better wipe that look off your face or you won't be leaving the house for a week." I threatened.

"Oh really." He said and grinned. I grabbed him by his shoulder and he maintained his 'tough' look.

"You wanna say that again?" I asked.

"Oh really." He said slowly like I was stupid.

"You may not be afraid of me, but you're still smaller, weaker, and under my authority until you hit that eighteen point." I said.

"I can't wait." He said and walked away.

"You're walking on damned thin ice." I told him.

"Yeah, you're so scary because you can swear." He said turning to face me. "Well, I can do that too." He said and walked toward me. "You son of a bitch." He said and I held my arms back so I wouldn't hit him. "Go to hell. Mom and you are both bitches and I hate you." He growled and I tried not to but I slapped him across the mouth hard enough that he fell down. "What the hell?" He asked.

"You can swear. You can call me names. Don't talk about my mom, and don't talk about your mother like that. I know you're mad. I ran away once too. Running away doesn't solve anything, and neither does cussing. If you want to talk about my mom, talk nicely, she has never done anything to you, and she's been dead for years." I said and went inside leaving him sitting on the ground with his hand over his mouth.

"What happened?" Renesmee asked staring out the door at Shane.

"He told me to do it. He cussed at the wrong person about the wrong people." I said and went back into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face.

"Daddy?" Siobhan asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked.

"Why did you hit Shane?" She asked.

"He was cussing and calling your grandmother Sarah, and your mother names." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Testing me." I replied and a door slammed really loud.

"What the hell was that?" Shane yelled. "I hate this damned family!" He screamed. "You are all stupid." He yelled. I walked out there.

"Shane, either you shut up now, or I am going to spank you. I don't care how old you are. You can't go talking like that about people." I said.

"Shut the f-…" He started to say and I put my hand over his mouth before Siobhan heard. I smacked him on the butt and let go of his mouth. "I hate you." He yelled.

"Maybe I can find someone to watch you for a couple days." I said giving up.

"Are you giving up?" He asked.

"I can't handle this. I give up. I'm through with all the yelling." I said and went to Renesmee, and my room. I laid on the bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Shane

How could he give up? I stood there frozen, and mom put her hand on my back and pushed me over to the couch and sat me down. I was sweating slightly.

"How could you do that to him?" Mom asked. "He loves you so much, and you push him away like that." She said shaking her head, and then she froze.

"Mom?" I asked.

"I'm going to see if someone will watch you tonight. I don't want you running away from us whenever we turn our backs." Mom sighed. I won't run away.

"I won't." I promised.

"Regain my trust, and then I might believe you, but I'm losing all hope." She said and took out her phone. She sat in the dining room calling people. She came out a bit later. "Grandpa and grandma are watching you tonight so you don't run away when we're asleep." She sighed. "Pack some clothes and whatever else you might need." She said and I got up. I got a couple pairs of shorts and a shirt. I stuffed them into a blue backpack and went out to the living room. Mom walked me to their house. Grandma opened the door and grandpa took my bag and put it away.

"Mom." I started but stopped.

"Dad needs some time away from you, and quite frankly so do I." She said looking down. "I didn't think I'd ever give up on you." She said and some tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry." I said and she walked away.

Renesmee

Siobhan was lying on her bed crying.

"Mommy, what's happening to him?" She asked me and sniffled.

"I don't know." I replied and laid down beside her.

"Why is he being so mean?" She asked.

"He thinks he's smarter than everyone else." I told her. She buried her head in my chest and cuddled right up against me.

"Any room for me?" Jacob asked and walked in. Siobhan pulled away from my chest.

"Why is he being so mean?" Siobhan asked, and Jacob laid down on the other side of her.

"He wants me to get mad, and to him it's just a game." Jacob said and Siobhan's eyes closed a bit. "Go to sleep." He said softly.

"Is that an order?" She giggled.

"No, I'm telling you what you are going to do in a couple minutes." Jacob smiled and Siobhan cuddled against my chest. Jacob put his arm over us and we fell asleep.

Jacob

I woke up and Renesmee and Siobhan were still asleep. I got up carefully wrote a note telling them I'd be back later and went to the mall. I got Renesmee a necklace, and Siobhan a lot of clothes that were a little bit older than her current clothes, and some play make up, and jewelry sets. I ended up getting Shane some clothes even though I said I wouldn't. I got some shoes for Siobhan, I got bikes for each of the kids and loaded it all in the trunk and backseat, and went home keeping everyone's stuff separate. I set the bags beside the door and opened it.

"Where were you?" Renesmee asked. I put a finger up and grabbed the bags.

"I got stuff for everyone. Shane isn't going to know until he behaves." I said and handed Renesmee her little Kay bag. She smiled and took the box out. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the necklace. "Where's Siobhan?" I asked.

"Right here." Siobhan said walking up to me.

"Here you go." I said and handed her the stuff I got her that filled up three regular sized mall paper shopping bags.

"Wow." She said and took them.

"This is Shane's." I said pointing to the remaining bag. "He can't know or he'll think that he's okay to cuss at me again. I'll give it to him when he can behave." I said and put it in my room. Siobhan was digging through her bags. She was pulling everything out without looking at it. Once she got everything unloaded she started looking at it. She put everything back in the bags when she was done. "There's also bikes for each of you in the trunk." I remembered.

"Thank you, daddy." She said smiling and kissed my cheek; I had to lean down so she could reach. She put the bags in her room. Renesmee put her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me. Her tongue laid over top of mine and the was a laugh from behind us. Renesmee's legs dropped and her tongue retreated but her lips didn't. I stopped moving my lips and she let herself drop. "Hi." Siobhan laughed.

"Hi." Renesmee replied.

"I'm going to go to my room." Siobhan said and left smirking. Renesmee pulled me upstairs after Siobhan was in her room. Renesmee took off her clothes and I took off mine slowly. She grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me down on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Siobhan

I started putting away the stuff dad got me and played around with the play sets he got me. I got bored so I cleaned up, wrote a note and went over to grandma, and grandpa's.

"What are you doing here?" Grandma asked.

"I decided to leave mommy, and daddy alone and they ended up upstairs." I laughed.

"Are you sure they'd be okay with you around Shane?" Grandma asked.

"I just thought I'd talk to him for a bit." I explained.

"Okay." Grandma agreed reluctantly and led me down to the guest bedroom where Shane was sitting on the bed just staring at the wall. "I'll leave you alone together, but just play nice." She laughed and left.

"What were you thinking?" I asked him.

"I wasn't." He growled.

"Dad still has hope. Please. For me. Be good. I can't stand being alone." I said.

"You're not alone." Shane said.

"No, I have parents but I don't have friends my age." I said and sat beside him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Don't talk about grandma Sarah like that, don't cuss at dad, don't talk about mom like that, and only talk about me rudely to me not dad." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you've been acting like an ass to dad, and he doesn't like it when you insult the people close to him. Especially when it's his dead mother." I said calmly.

"I was mad." He said.

"Unnecessarily." I pointed out. "It was the wolf you that was pissed." I told him.

"Same person." He said. I sighed and got up. "Don't go." He begged.

"I'm leaving until you understand what right and wrong is." I told him and left the room. "Bye." I said to grandpa and grandma and left. I went home and mom and dad were done when I got home.

"Where'd you go?" Dad asked.

"Talk to Shane." I told him and sat on the settee.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Because." I answered, and dad laughed.

"Nice explanation." He said sarcastically.

"I know." I smiled. Dad pulled out his phone.

"Hello." He said. "Hey, kid." He sighed. "One moment." He said and put the phone against his chest. "For Siobhan." He said and I held my hand out. He handed me the phone, and I put it up to my ear.

"Siobhan?" Shane asked.

"I win." I said happily.

"What?" He asked.

"You gave in, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, when can I come home?" He asked.

"That's not up to me, what do I sound like, your mother?" I asked and mom laughed.

"No, but do you have any idea?" He asked.

"They'll probably give in before nightfall, but you never know. I didn't expect him to slap you but there are some nice surprises along the way." I said happily.

"I didn't expect that either. Siobhan, why are you so happy?" He asked.

"Because I win." I smiled.

"How do you win?" He asked.

"You did exactly what I told you to. I didn't expect you to do that." I laughed.

"Don't get used to it." He said.

"Is that all you had to say, 'cause I have better things to do than talk to you." I said.

"You said you were lonely before." He claimed.

"You got proof?" I asked. "I'm a pretty good liar." I laughed.

"You bitch." He complained.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." I said pretending to think. "I think the exact definition is a female dog, and since I am part wolf I'm fine with you calling me that, honey." I said.

"Fu-…" He started but I stopped.

"No." I said.

"Fudge?" He said.

"Better." I said. "Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Bye." I said and hung up. I handed the phone back to dad and he gave me an odd look. "What?" I asked innocently. He sighed and shook his head. Mom leaned on him and he put his arms around her. I smiled and went to my room. I stripped down and put on a camisole and a pair of pajama shorts and laid down before dinner. Shane and I had eaten lunch with grandma and grandpa before all of this crap started. I fell asleep.

I was awoken to a whisper in my ear. My arm flew over and hit the source without thinking, and the person grunted. I rolled over and looked up to see Shane on his knees holding his… reproductive organs. "Sorry." I gasped. He laughed and straightened up.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked. "It's dinner time." He said and left. I got up and closed the door. I got re-dressed and brushed my hair into a ponytail. I went out to the dining area and sat down beside Shane.

"We caved." Mom laughed.

"I see." I laughed.

"They came and got me about an hour after you hung up on me." Shane told me.

"Are you going to play nice from now on?" I asked him.

"Shut up." He laughed.

"You first, little brother." I smiled.

"By like a minute." He complained.

"I'm still older." I said happily.

"One minute." He said slowly. Mom pointed a camera at us and I hugged Shane, and kissed him on the cheek for a stupid picture. Dad set plates on the table along with some food. I pulled away and we ate. I went back to my room after dinner, and stripped back down. I slipped my shorts on and put my shirt on. I laid down in bed and covered up. I fell asleep quite fast. I woke up around eight the next morning and Shane was sitting in the chair watching TV. I laid down on the couch and watched Tom and Jerry with him. We ate some breakfast and watched some more TV until mom and dad got up. It was about noon when they awoke. We ate lunch and dad gave Shane his bag of stuff and Shane threw it in his room. Shane and I had aged about two years and grew a bit overnight. We had each grown about two inches. He was five three, and I was five foot.

"Damn!" Dad exclaimed. "You gotta quit growing." He exclaimed. "You're growing up way too fast." He groaned.

"How fast is Reeve growing?" Shane asked.

"Looks about six now." Dad informed Shane.

"Wow." I said slowly.

"Yeah." Dad sighed.

"Let's go visit." I offered.

"They're probably busy." Daddy claimed.


	8. Chapter 8

3 months later first day of school for Reeve, Siobhan and Shane juniors in high school

Siobhan

I put on a pink chiffon ruffled shirt, some gray skinny jeans, and some pink wedges. I put my hair back in a ponytail, and Shane and I went to school. I took my pink Porsche, and he took his motorcycle. We parked next to each other and walked in slowly. Some guy stepped in front of me.

"Get out of my way." I ordered.

"Who says so?" He asked and put his hand on my waist.

"I'd recommend you get your hands off of my sister." Shane said.

"Sister?" He asked.

"We're twins." I said smiling.

"Hey, Siobhan. Hey, Shane." Reeve yelled jogging up to us. The guy looked at the size of Reeve and Shane and backed off.

"Damn, kid. You're still growing?" Shane asked.

"Yep." Reeve agreed and we walked into the cafeteria. We sat at an open table.

"How tall are you?" Shane asked once we were seated.

"Six foot." Reeve answered.

"I can't believe how young you are and…" I trailed off shaking my head. Some guy sat down beside me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Tell me yours first." I smirked.

"What are you flirting?" Shane asked.

"Does it really matter, baby brother?" I said in the voice you'd talk to a two year old with.

"I don't care, and one minute!" He exclaimed I turned back to Kevin; I read his mind.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Kevin." He answered extending his hand.

"Siobhan." I told him and shook his hand.

"That's an odd name." He said.

"Friend of the family I guess." I answered.

"Cool." He answered not knowing what to talk about.

"Do you know where six D is?" I asked to start a conversation.

"It's in building three. It's a confusing school. I'll show you where it is." He said and we left Shane and Reeve at the table.

"Do you wear contacts?" I asked.

"Um, no, why?" He asked.

"The color of your eyes. My family the Cullens has the same weird color. How long have you been in this town?" I asked.

"Just since a month before school got out last year." He said.

"My family was that way in Forks." I answered.

"Does the word Vulturi mean anything to you?" He asked and I stepped away.

"You aren't…?" I trailed off.

"No." He answered.

"I hate them. Do you have a family with you?" I asked.

"No, I lived with the Denali briefly then I moved here. I'm a vegetarian." He winked.

"You're a vampire, or I am crazy." I whispered. "You smell like a vampire." I said and felt of his arm. "Hard enough to be one, and cold enough." I said.

"I am." He said.

"I'm a part vampire, part shape shifter, and part human." I replied.

"How?" He asked and we walked into an empty building.

"Grandpa's a vampire, grandma was a human, but now she's a vampire too. My daddy is a shape shifter or sort of a werewolf but not technically. My mom is my grandpa and grandma's daughter." I said.

"Confusing but I get it. Is your grandfather Johan, I met him years ago?" He asked.

"No, it was an accident they loved each other and she ended up pregnant." I said.

"Is this your first class?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied when we were standing outside the door.

"Good, mine too." He smiled and kids started walking into the hallway so we went into the class.

"Hello, Kevin." The teacher said. "Who's this?" She asked.

"I'm Siobhan Black." I said and shook her hand.

"It's good to meet you." She smiled.

"Good to meet you too." I said and Kevin and I sat down beside each other. Some more kids started walking in. "Who created you?" I asked softly.

"You probably don't know him. He died years ago. His name was Laurent." He said softly and the color left my face. "Siobhan?" He asked. I swallowed hard.

"He tried to kill my grandma." I said softly.

"What?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Okay." He agreed. Alice walked in.

"What are you doing?" I hissed softly and she sat beside me.

"I just couldn't stay away." She said.

"God, I can't even go to school by myself." I groaned.

"I learned I could see you, and I saw you made a new friend. Hi, Kevin." She said.

"Jasper's here too?" I asked.

"We were bored. There's nothing to do…" She started and I cut her off.

"Without dress up dolls?" I asked.

"No, with only us." She said.

"Hey, I haven't seen Eli in a while, how is he?" I asked.

"Fine, class will start soon." She said quietly.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Cook." Mrs. Cook announced. "I know it may seem like a kids activity but we are going to do a getting to know you activity." She announced and I sat back. "We are going to go around the class and you will say your name first, middle, and last, favorite color, color of your bedroom, your hero's name, and why they're your hero, and your favorite TV show." She said and everyone said their little script and it got to Kevin.

"Kevin Lee Adams, green, white, nobody, and I don't watch TV." Kevin said and the teacher looked at him funny.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded. She pointed to me.

"Siobhan Marie Black, pink, pink and purple, um, I'm not sure, and re-runs of Criminal Minds." I said.

"Are you sure you don't have a hero?" Mrs. Cook asked.

"Carlisle Cullen." I said and sat back.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Um, he's sort of my adoptive dad." I lied smoothly. "And when I was younger I almost died so he's literally my hero." I said smiling and Alice laughed.

"Dr. Cullen?" Mrs. Cook asked.

"Yep." I answered lazily.

"Your turn." Mrs. Cook said pointing to Alice.

"Mary Alice Brandon, call me Alice, pink, a sky-ish blue, I really don't have one, and I don't watch much TV." She said. Shane interrupted class by knocking on the door, and Mrs. Cook ushered him in.

"I know I'm late. I got lost." He laughed with a stupid grin.

"Okay, we're just doing an activity. Full name, favorite color, color of your room, your hero, and why they're your hero, and your favorite TV show." Mrs. Cook said. "We've gone through everyone so it's your turn." She said.

"Oh shi-oot." He said and laughed. "Um, Shane Mare Black, I don't know, blue, Sam Uley for stopping me from running away, and I guess my sister and I will watch re-runs of Criminal Minds at night, so Criminal Minds?" He said.

"Okay, and you don't have a favorite color?" She asked.

"I drive a red motorcycle, so red." He said, and Mrs. Cook sighed. I laughed and shook my head. "What?" He asked me.

"You chose red?" I asked. "You got everything you own practically in black." I laughed.

"That's mostly 'cause Alice thinks I shouldn't wear black." He answered.

"Okay, we're going to continue with class." Mrs. Cook said. We are going to do surveys, and review probability." She said and we all did perfectly. We got up to leave.

"It's later." Kevin pointed out.

"Yeah, and I'm not telling you in front of all these people." I said and he walked me to my next class.

"I'll walk you to your next class too." He said when we got to the door and he left. It was language arts. I sat next to Jasper.

"How's class going?" He asked.

"Good, and I don't even have to ask, I know class has gone just fine for you." I laughed. We waited for class to start. It was another getting to know you thing.

"Full name, first, middle, and last, favorite store, your favorite topic such as the war, best friend, favorite car, and a person you admire, and why." Mrs. Brown said and I was first.

"Siobhan Marie Black, I hate shopping, my family's stupid stories, my twin brother Shane, my pink 911 turbo, Jasper for putting up with Alice the shopoholic." I laughed.

"What's a 911 turbo?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"It's the long, showy, and technical name for my Porsche." I said.

"Oh, you drive a Porsche?" She asked.

"Yeah, Alice Jasper's girlfriend does too, but hers is canary yellow." I explained.

"Colorful cars." Mrs. Brown laughed.

"Not really, out of my whole family we have four colorful cars a rotting pickup truck, my twin's motorcycle and the Porsches." I said and she nodded.

"Okay, Jasper." She said.

"Jasper, I'd rather not say, Whitlock." He said going with his human name. "Alice does all the shopping, the civil war, Mary Alice Brandon, any kind of sports car, and many people." Jasper said boringly.

"Okay." She agreed reluctantly and everyone else tried to be long like us, and we had just finished the last person when the bell rung. I went out in the hallway and Kevin was waiting for me. I read his mind and turned a bit red.

"Kevin, I should tell you something." I said quietly as he took me to the next class on my schedule that he had in his hands.

"What's that?" He asked calmly continuing with his fantasy and I stopped listening.

"I can read minds, so could you try not to think like that?" I asked looking down.

"Oh no." He gasped.

"Sorry, I stopped listening, but I did see part of it." I said blushing.


	9. Chapter 9

End of the school day

"Hey, Kevin why don't you follow me home?" I asked.

"Okay." He said and him and Shane followed behind my car all the way home. We parked and went inside.

"Who brought the bloodsucker?" Dad asked.

"Me." I said. "Could you not call him that?" I asked.

"Leech? Parasite? Take your pick." He smiled.

"How about Kevin." I said and sat on the couch.

"Why'd you bring him home?" Jacob asked.

"I could've brought home the guy who tried to grab me." I smirked.

"Okay. Kevin is fine." He said rolling his eyes. I sat on the couch and Kevin sat beside me.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Kevin asked.

"As soon as my dad gets his hawk eyes off me." I said and he didn't move his eyes. I got up and grabbed Kevin's hand I went back to my room. I laid down on my bed and kicked my shoes off. He was sitting in the rocker.

"Okay, so Laurent was supposed to be the peacemaker, and he was when James tried to kill grandma. Grandpa killed James, but grandpa left grandma because Jasper accidentally almost attacked grandma and he was scared. Dad and grandma became friends, and dad changed into a wolf and couldn't be near her, so she went crazy and went to a meadow her and grandpa used to go to. He showed up and tried to kill her because he snuck away from the Denali and needed to kill a human. Dad and his pack came and killed Laurent." I said. "That's all." I sighed.

"Shorter than I expected." He said and my door opened a bit.

"What?" I half groaned, and half yelled.

"Just making sure everyone's fully clothed." Dad said.

"If you keep bothering me my shirt is going to be on that floor. Now go away." I groaned and he left quickly. Kevin laughed and the door opened again. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up to my ribs.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Dad groaned. He left.

"You were serious." Kevin asked.

"I don't know I just thought it would get him to leave." I laughed and the door cracked open. "Oh my god." I yelled and I was sick of him opening the door so I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor.

"You were serious?" Dad asked shocked.

"No, just you made me mad and instead of running away I solved it. Now next are my jeans so I'd go away if I were you." I threatened and he left. I leaned back on my pillows. Kevin closed his eyes. "I'm not going to read your mind so don't worry, but keep your eyes on my face." I said and he opened his eyes.

"Okay." He said and his eyes strayed every so often but they mostly stayed on my eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied. I walked over to him and sat down on his lap. I breathed softly into his face. I pulled the hair elastic out of my hair. My chest rose and fell against his. He didn't object so I put an arm around his neck and he still didn't say anything so I kissed his jaw, and he still didn't say anything. I put my other arm around his neck and kissed his mouth. He kissed me back and his hands cradled my back. There was a quick knock on the door but not enough warning to move before it opened.

"Get a… ew… gross." Shane said and my head moved away from Kevin's.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Well, mom wants to know what your doing, bye." He said and once I recovered from shock I moved my mouth back to Kevin's. The door opened a bit later. I sighed against his lips, and pulled away.

"Yes." I sighed with my eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked.

"Sitting on Kevin." I replied stupidly.

"You better hope your father doesn't find out. I guess I understand. Wish I didn't, but I do." She said leaving. I laughed and pressed my lips back against his. I pulled back.

"Wait." I sad, and ran over to the door. I locked it and went back over to him. I grabbed his hand, pulled him over to my bed, and pushed him down. I laid down on top of him and kissed him. He put his hands on my back and I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. I pulled them off throwing them on the floor I pulled back and grabbed the blanket and pulled it back. I pulled it over us and undid the clasp on my bra. I slipped it off and slipped my underwear off adding them to the pile of clothes. I pulled his pants off of him. I threw them on the floor beside my clothes and he took off his shirt and boxers. I laid them on top of his jeans. He rolled over so he was on me. His hand felt down my side and up to my chest, and he put his hands in my hair. I kissed him burying my hands in his ash blonde hair. His body was cold against mine.

Shane

I could hear them. They weren't loud, but they weren't quiet. Or at least Siobhan wasn't quiet. I left my room and went out to the living room. It wasn't as loud, but I could still hear them. Dad and mom were asleep on the couch. I went back to my room. The noises started to quiet down and they were laughing. They came out of her room a couple minutes later. Knotted blonde curls brushed her waist.

"Your hair looks great." I said sarcastically and grinned at them. She froze. "If you have sex on every first date you're going to get grabbed more, and you are going to get the reputation of a slut." I told her.

"Shut up." She hissed, and went back into her room. She came out with her hair brushed. I followed them out to the living room, and they sat in the armchair with her on his lap. I sat on the settee. Mom blinked. She sat up waking dad up in the process. He yawned and they got seated correctly. Maybe I should tell them. Siobhan let out a small hiss. I grinned at her.

"What's that about?" Mom asked and I just laughed. I leaned back against the wall. "Is Kevin going to stay for dinner though he can't eat?" Mom asked laughing.

"I should probably get home, I came here with a friend from the Denali coven, and Tanya planned on going hunting later." Kevin explained.

"Oh, I remember them." Mom laughed.

"Should I tell Tanya Edward is here, because she rattles on about Edward and all the other Cullens but mostly Edward, and she planned on going to Forks?" Kevin asked.

"Edward's going to love this." Dad laughed. "Do it, I kind of want to see his reaction."

"Does grandpa have a problem with Tanya?" Siobhan asked.

"No, but she has an odd crush on him. I don't have a clue why." Dad said.

"Kevin, how'd you meet the Denali?" Mom asked.

"I was born in Sweden in nineteen forty, but I went to college in California, and I went for a hike one day and tripped and fell over the edge of a cliff so I was near death when Laurent found me. He laughed and bit me. He watched me suffer and talked to me for a while. He told me about how he was joining some friends soon, and had to leave. He left me there and once I changed I wandered all the way to Alaska killing anyone that got near me. Irina found me and ended up almost tearing me apart when I tried to kill her. She brought me back to the Denali and they told me about 'vegetarianism' and I tried it and decided to join them. I didn't really join them, I mostly just followed their lead and traveled." Kevin explained. "I had killed equal to the population of Forks before Irina found me. The Vulturi almost killed me for almost exposing them." Kevin laughed. "I was surprised to find other vampires here. Tanya wanted to move to somewhere that was close to friends, but I didn't expect to be that close." Kevin laughed. There was a knock on the door. I answered it.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tanya." Tanya answered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Seeing what Kevin was up to. Who are you?" She asked.

"Renesmee, and Jacob's son." I answered.

"Just come in." Mom sighed. Tanya walked in and I closed the door.

"Renesmee?" Tanya asked. "I just followed Kevin's scent, what is he doing here?" Tanya asked.

"I don't need a babysitter." Kevin pointed out. "Siobhan was telling me a story." He said.

"Okay, but I'm going hunting soon. Are you coming?" Tanya asked.

"I'll be right back." Dad said and kissed mom. He left.

"Siobhan, what's he doing?" Mom asked her. Siobhan puckered her lips for a second.

"Ew, gross!" She shrieked. "Um, he's laughing, because he knows you would have me check. He's saying hi to me. He's walking up to grandpa's door, he's knocking, he's laughing, grandpa is getting very angry, gross, and he's saying Tanya's here." Siobhan said with a disgusted look on her face. She put her hair over her shoulder, and ran her fingers through it. Dad came back with grandpa, and grandma.

"Hello, Edward." Tanya said and I could see Kevin kiss Siobhan's neck.

"Daddy, if you ever do that again so help me god I will kill you." Siobhan said innocently to dad.

"Stupid nosey half breeds." Dad muttered.

Siobhan

I leaned back against Kevin's chest and he put an arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek.

"Hello, Tanya, it is good to see you again." Grandpa said.

"It's nice to see you too." She said.

"Is Kate with you?" Grandpa asked.

"No, it's just Kevin and I." She replied. I twirled my hair around my hand and Kevin kissed my neck.

"Okay." Grandpa said. I turned my head a tiny bit and kissed Kevin. His lips moved against mine and his thoughts weren't the cleanest but I didn't care. His lips were icy against mine. I just realized something. I moved my mouth away from his and to his ear.

"My grandpa reads minds." I whispered as low as I could.

"Oh shit." He whispered in a really low voice. I moved my lips back to his. My chest rose and fell against his still chest. I heard dad sigh.

"Do you have to do that?" Dad asked and I laughed against Kevin's lips.

"Awe, my little Kevin is growing up." Tanya laughed, and I started laughing and had to move my lips away from his.

"You wanna say that again?" Kevin growled.

"Awe, my little Kevin's growing up." She teased. "I'm thirsty, and I'm going." Tanya said and I got up.

"Okay." Kevin said and quickly kissed me before leaving with Tanya.

"Did I miss something?" Dad asked and I laughed. I went to my room. I remade my bed and looked through my closet. I grabbed a green- Kevin's favorite color- v-neck dress that showed cleavage, and I grabbed a white sweater that would cover my shoulders because of the stupid dress code. I laid them on my chair for tomorrow. I yawned, took my jeans off so I could sleep comfortably, laid down on my bed, and covered up. I fell asleep. I had a dream that echoed Kevin's thoughts from the day. I woke up to Shane shaking me.

"Knock it off, I'm awake." I snarled.

"Did you tire yourself out today?" Shane smiled.

"Shut up." I growled, and sat up.

"Dinner's ready." He said and walked away. I stood up slipped my jeans back on. I buttoned and zipped them on my way down the hallway. I went to the dinning room and sat down. "Nice hair." Shane laughed.

"I can fix my hair, but you can't fix your face." I teased.

"Ouch." He said rolling his eyes. Mom set the plates on the table and we ate dinner.

"How was school?" Mom asked.

"All of my classes were getting to know you activities. Lunch was boring. Reeve and I sat with Alice and Jasper. Siobhan sat with some group of people." Shane said.

"You forgot to mention that you got lost." I pointed out taking a bite.

"Oh, yeah." He said and took a bite.

"Did you make any friends?" Dad asked.

"A guy grabbed Siobhan's waist if that counts." Shane laughed. "A girl asked me to go out with her but she reminded me too much of Rosalie. Stuck up." Shane said.

"Popular?" Dad asked.

"I guess." Shane lazily replied.

"Siobhan, did you make any friends?" Mom asked.

"Three guys asked me out, and I said no to all of them. Kevin walked me to all of my classes. I sat with the 'popular' kids." I said using air quotes while rolling my eyes. "Three girls called Shane 'hot'." I said using air quotes again. I laughed.

"Your brother's not that ugly." Dad laughed.

"Not as bad as the kid that grabbed my waist. Reeve and Shane scared him off." I laughed.

"Interesting…" Mom laughed. I finished the last of my dinner and looked at the clock. It said 8:30 so I went back to my room. I grabbed out the laptop mom got me and went to Facebook. I searched for Kevin and found him. I added him, and went to YouTube for a while. I watched videos for a while then went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Please nominate people for the Bite Me awards, I've been nominated but you can't vote until the nominations are filled up. twilightfanficawards(dot)weebly(dot)com

Shane

Siobhan woke me up at six and we got ready ate and drove to school. She was in something way too revealing for school but glared at me when I even thought about asking her to change. Her and Kevin sat with the popular kids and Reeve was talking to some shy looking girl with long blonde hair and green eyes when I sat across from him.

"Hey, Reeve." I greeted. "Who's that?" I asked.

"This is Emily." He said.

"Hey, Emily." I said.

"Emily this is Shane." Reeve told her.

"Hi, Shane." She said in a small voice and I laughed.

"What?" Reeve asked.

"She reminds me so much of someone." I sighed thinking.

"Who?" Reeve asked.

"I think Summer before she got loud and obnoxious." I said still thinking.

"Who's Summer?" Emily asked.

"She's a close friend." I explained.

"Oh." Emily said.

"Pretty soon she's going to be tonguing that loser." I muttered.

"What?" Reeve asked.

"My sister." I said.

"Your older sister." Reeve pointed out.

"One freaking minute." I growled.

"Dude, calm down." Reeve said.

"I'm not mad." I claimed. Emily laughed, and the sound was bell like. "Your laugh reminds me of Rosalie's." I thought aloud.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind, I didn't mean to say that." I said smiling. She blushed. "So how'd you guys meet?" I asked.

"It's school, thousands of kids. She didn't know where to sit." Reeve explained.

"So that's how you pick up girls?" I asked.

"You know you're a bitch, right?" Reeve asked.

"Honey, I've been called worse." I laughed.

"You're going to feel worse if you call me honey again." Reeve threatened and I laughed.

"Sure thing, kid." I smiled.

"Oh my god." Reeve sighed. The bell rang and everyone scurried off to class like mice. We sat down.

"Is it okay if I sit by you?" Emily asked.

"I don't really care whether you do or not. If you don't I can put my stuff there, but if you do I have something pretty to look at." I replied and she blushed and sat down. "Maybe I can make it my goal to see how often I can make you blush." I laughed. I leaned up to her ear and she turned red again. "You have really pretty eyes." I said and leaned back.

"You're really rude." She said.

"How am I rude?" I asked.

"You lie to a girl just to make her blush." She said.

"I wasn't lying." I claimed. She rolled her eyes. "Really." I said and she smiled.

"I'm sure." She said rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't lying. I'm sarcastic, but I'm not a liar." I sighed.

"I can believe half of that." She said.

"What do you want to know about me?" I asked.

"Why do you think you're so smart?" She asked.

"Because everyone else is gullible." I laughed.

"I'm sure. Why do you drive a motorcycle?" She asked.

"Because I'm not a pussy." I replied smirking.

"I'm not so sure. Why'd you call Reeve honey?" She asked. I looked up at the teacher and there were too many kids talking for her to hear.

"Because I'm an ass." I said a bit lower than before.

"Damn right." She muttered. She smiled.

"I like your smile." I said and she blushed. "I think I'm winning." I laughed.

"If I said I wish you'd knock that off what would you say?" She asked.

"That you're beautiful." I smirked.

"Stop." She whined.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked.

"Knock it off." She said.

"I'm serious." I sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"We can talk later class will start in a couple seconds." I said just as the teacher got up. I did my work and behaved until the end of class then I walked with Emily to our next class; the only other class we have together.

"Why do you want to go out with me?" Emily asked.

"Because you're beautiful and I like you." I replied.

"What would we do?" She asked.

"We could go out to eat. We could go for a walk. We could go to a movie. I don't know, and I don't care." I told her.

"Shane, you are very interesting." She told me smiling.

"So now I'm bitchy, interesting, an ass, and a liar." I laughed.

"You're not too bad looking either." She smiled and we walked outside to go to our next class. I stopped and looked at her. She smiled and I leaned down and kissed her without thinking. She kissed me back for a second, pulled away, and turned red.

"Well, we better get to class." I said nervously. She smiled and we walked to class. We didn't have the time to talk before class so we waited until I walked her to her next class to talk.

"When do you want to go on our date?" She asked sucking the left side of her lip into her mouth.

"We could go out any day, it doesn't matter to me. Think about it and tell me at lunch or something." I told her when she went to her class.


	12. Chapter 12

At lunch

Emily sat down beside me.

"Did you decide yet?" I asked her.

"How's tomorrow sound?" She asked biting her lip.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"My curfew is nine." She said.

"That narrows it down to almost anything." I smiled.

"Shane Mare?" Siobhan asked walking up to me. "Are you smiling?" She asked me.

"Maybe." I replied sarcastically.

"Who's that?" Siobhan asked.

"I'm Emily." Emily said and reached her hand toward Siobhan. Her hand was quite thin.

"Hi, Emily." Siobhan said. "I'm going to go now. Nice meeting you. Bye." Siobhan said and went back to Kevin.

"What are we going to do?" I asked and Reeve sat down.

"We could just go for a walk at the park and talk." She said.

"I have an idea, but you'll have to be okay with my driving." I said.

"Do you drive badly?" She asked.

"No. I've never got in an accident, and never got pulled over." I said. "We should start as early as possible tomorrow in case there's traffic." I said.

"Okay." She agreed willingly.

"Where would you rather go, a beach, or a meadow?" I asked.

"Beach." She replied.

"Okay, it's a date." I smiled.

"What'd I miss?" Reeve asked.

"Not much." Emily replied smiling.

The next day after school

Emily and I borrowed mom and dad's Porsche and we drove for a while until there were no cars around then I stepped down.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Driving the way I was taught." I said smiling.

"You were taught this way?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." I said and slowed down to one hundred. "I hate driving slow." I sighed.

"Slow?" She squeaked. I smiled. We got closer to Forks.

"Almost there." I said and slowed down to the speed limit. We got to Forks a couple minutes later. "Just a bit further." I said and put my hand on her knee. We drove up to the border and there was a wolf she didn't notice. I drove down to the beach and parked. Seth and his imprint were sitting on the beach. We got out. "Hey, Seth." I said and we walked out a bit further and sat down.

"Hey, kid. You run away again?" Seth asked.

"I wouldn't come here." I laughed.

"Shane…" Emily said trailing off.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I should tell you something, but I don't know how to say it." She said.

"We'll go." His imprint said and pulled him up, and they went home.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I-I…" She stuttered.

"Just tell me." I begged.

"I have cancer." She said.

"Okay, there're treatments, right?" I said and felt tears fall down my face.

"I've been doing treatments since I was little, and I'm they aren't working. I'm dying." She said and her voice shook. I started to tremble and I knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh shit." I growled and looked around. "If something happens in a second, don't get scared." I said and tried to stop shaking, but I started shaking harder. I love her.

"Shane, no!" Paul said running toward me. He grabbed my shoulder.

"What were you listening?" I growled.

"Stop." He ordered. "Don't do this." He said and Emily started crying. I couldn't control myself and got even angrier and changed. She screamed. I growled at Paul, and he backed away. "Kid, I don't want to hurt you." Paul told me. "You go to your car. My wife will take you to Emily's you don't need to see this." Paul said and changed. Emily ran over to the car crying. I attacked Paul and she turned around. Paul bit at my leg and I whimpered. I clawed Paul down his leg and ripped his leg open and he howled. Jared ran over and tossed us some clothes.

Ten minutes later

I ran to Emily's and Emily and Emily were sitting on the couch and Emily my girlfriend was sobbing.

"Emily, I'm so sorry." I said. "I just got mad. Really mad. That's never happened before. At least not like that." I said.

"What happened to your face?" She asked.

"It's nothing. It'll be gone in a couple minutes." I said crying.

"What happened back there?" She asked.

"My dad is a shape shifter. I know I sound stupid, but yes, my dad is a shape shifter." I said.

"And what's your mom? A vampire?" She asked and Jared started laughing so hard he fell down.

"Shut up." I hissed looking at Jared.

"What is going on here?" She hissed.

"I have to call my dad. I don't know what to say." I said and took out my phone that I had had to find in my scrapped clothes earlier. I dialed his number.

"I'm an idiot." I said.

"You are, but what'd you do this time? Get the girl pregnant?" Dad asked.

"What the Hell, dad? Just because Kevin and Siobhan had sex…" I stopped. "Oh shit. Forget what I just said." I said panicking. "No, I didn't get the girl pregnant." I sighed.

"What did you do?" Dad asked.

"I got mad…" I trailed off.

"Shit, son, what the hell were you thinking? You accidentally got mad." Dad laughed.

"What am I supposed to tell her now? Our family history?" I asked.

"Siobhan told me she's dying, so I don't think it would matter." Dad said and I got even angrier than before but controlled myself.

"Go to Hell." I said and hung up. "My dad said like an ass 'Siobhan told me she's dying, so I don't think it would matter.'" I said angrily.

"Okay, then tell me. It's not like I have time to waste on thinking about it." She smiled.

"I'll never understand you." I muttered. "Okay, from my dad's side he's a wolf. His mom and dad are dead and they don't matter with this. His grandfather Ephraim Black was the alpha or whatever and he was a wolf end of story for his side. My mom is more complex. Her mom was human, and her dad is and was a vampire. He was changed in the early nineteen hundreds by Carlisle. Carlisle was born in like the sixteen hundreds, and was changed by some vampire that was thirsty. He tried to kill himself until he discovered 'vegetarianism'!" I said using air quotes. "He fed on a deer, and changed Edward when he got lonely." I said and her jaw dropped a bit.

"What about everyone else?" She asked.

"Jasper was fighting in the civil war when some sexy vampire women attacked him and bit him everywhere they could. Alice was in an asylum for her non-existent visions that her brother said she had. Her other brother got changed and tried to kill her, but some older vampire changed her and she traveled until she found Jasper who she saw in a vision. Esme had a miscarriage and was sad and jumped off a cliff. She was put in the morgue she was in such bad condition. Carlisle changed he and they fell in love. Rosalie's drunken fiancé saw her on the streets and wanted to show her off to her friends. Him and his friends stripped her down beat her and I would guess rape her but she wouldn't say. Carlisle found her and she was almost dead. He felt bad for her and changed her hoping she'd be to Edward what Esme was to him though they were nothing more than siblings. Edward Carlisle's first re-born was dying of Spanish Influenza his mom told Carlisle to do what others couldn't to save her son right before she died. Carlisle changed Edward. Emmett was mauled by a bear and found by Rosalie, she fell in love with his dimples, and carried him to Carlisle who changed him. Alice and Jasper joined up years after Emmett had joined them." I sighed.

"Why'd Carlisle do it?" Emily asked.

"Carlisle is the one vampire out of everyone that my dad likes. He would do almost anything to save anyone he can. He saved my dad's life at least once after a fight where a newborn crazy vampire crushed one half of him, because Leah played hero and tried to get a newborn and my dad got her out of the way and he took the damage." I explained.

"You have an odd family." She laughed and I sat down beside her.

"Thank you?" I said and she kissed me quickly.

"Just a second, my head itches." She said and took off a wig and scratched her head, and set it back on her head.

"I should have guessed but I'm still surprised." I said.

"How old are you?" She asked randomly.

"Define old?" I asked.

"How long have you been alive?" She asked.

"I don't know how to answer that. My mom is nine years old but she's as mature as an eighteen year old, and due to my mix I am at the maturity level of an eighteen year old." I said and smiled nervously.

"He was born last spring." Paul said.

"How?" She asked.

"It's complicated." I smiled.

"You are so weird." She smiled, and I smiled.

"I could say he same thing about you." I laughed. She smiled. "What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"You aren't even afraid of me." I stated.

"Why would I waste what time I do have being afraid of something that doesn't exist?" She grinned.

"Because if I wanted I could kill you." I pointed out and Jared laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm going to die anyway in about three months." She said and I swallowed hard. Quil and Claire walked in and looked at us.

"Did the kid run away again?" Quil asked.

"No, if I ran away again I wouldn't come here, because if I came here I'd get dragged here to wait for my father to come get me." I pointed out.

"What did your dad do this time?" Claire asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I said frowning.

"Who's she?" Quil asked. I didn't know what to say.

"His girlfriend for the next three months." Emily answered.

"You had to add three months in there?" I asked.

"Yep." She grinned.

"What's up with three months?" Quil asked.

"I expire in three months." Emily said.

"What?" He asked still not getting it.

"Okay, I'll talk slowly." Emily said and I laughed. "I have cancer." She said enunciating. "The doctor estimates I have three months left to live." Emily said slowly.

"Sorry." Quil said.

"You don't have to apologize for something that you can't stop." She said and I thought of something but I wasn't going to let it happen.

"What…? Oh." Quil said to me.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Sorry." Quil said.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"I don't want to tell you." I said slowly.

"Okay, so now you're left with bitch, ass, sarcastic, and interesting." Emily said.

"So I'm not a liar anymore?" I asked.

"I guess, but just tell me." She said.

"It wouldn't be right." I said.

"Oh are you talking about a vampire or whatever. I kind of caught on after you told me about Rosalie." She said.

"You don't know even half of that." I sighed.

"Then tell me…" She trailed off. "I was going to say I have time, but that's not really the case." She grinned but I just frowned.

"If you're dying anyway why are you still going through treatment?" I asked her.

"Dr. Cullen took over and he was talking to my mom and she decided that she wanted me to still go through treatment." She said casually.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Yep." She sighed.

"I hope he doesn't get too attached to you." I sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"Last time that happened he changed Edward, but his mom convinced him along with loneliness." I sighed.

"Why do you seem so against him treating me?" She asked.

"Because I just am." I sighed. "You don't need nor want to know." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Do you know how a vampire is killed?" I asked.

"Obviously not since I thought vampires were a boring part of fiction until today." She smiled.

"Well, the only known way to kill a vampire is to tear them apart, which I've saw about a twenty of them get torn apart at once and it is not pretty. From what I heard it hurts, but after you are torn apart you are still alive and conscious. You can move around and put yourself back together so then you have to burn the pieces. Smelled that and it smells sweet and it is disgusting." I said.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"I'm hoping you'll stop asking questions." I smiled.

"What about a shape shifter. I saw you attack Paul but both of you seem fine now." She said.

"A shape shifter would be easy to kill. All you have to do is get the heart to stop beating. Vampires have hearts because nothing leaves them when they change but they don't have a beating heart. You could torture a shape shifter but you couldn't really torture a vampire." I said.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked.

"I've seen a small army get killed and when your family is being bugged by a crazed serial killer you kind of learn things." I smiled. "I've heard many stories from my family. Carlisle tells the best stories because he's over three hundred years old and has lived through everything. Jasper is pretty good too since he was changed back in eighteen sixty three." I said.

"Your family is weird." She laughed.

"Edward's over one hundred years old, Alice was also born in nineteen oh one, Esme was born in eighteen ninety five, Rosalie was born in nineteen fifteen, and Emmett was born the same year." I said.

"What about Bella?" She asked.

"Edward changed her after my mom ripped through her stomach, she was born in nineteen ninety one I think." I told her.

"She's not that old." Emily guessed.

"This year will be her tenth birthday, and her twenty ninth." I told Emily.

"Two different ages?" Emily asked.

"Changed ten years ago, and born twenty nine." I said.

"Weird." Emily said.

"We should probably get going home." I guessed.

"Okay." She said and got up. We went out to my car and I drove out to a restaurant in Port Angeles. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"I'm getting you dinner." I said. She laughed and we went in. We ate talking about things we already talked about and headed home. She fell asleep before I got to her house. I pulled up beside her house got out of the car and knocked on the door before taking her inside. Her mom answered.

"Where's Emily?" She asked.

"She fell asleep on the way home and I didn't want to wake her right away. I'll go get her." I went to the car and carefully lifted her out of her seat and carried her to the door.

"Isn't she heavy?" Her mom asked.

"Not really, she's not that heavy." I said.

"Do you want to put her in her room?" Her mom asked and she blinked.

"Put me down." Emily said and I laughed. I carefully set her down.

"So what did you do?" Her mom asked.

"I took her to my old town and to the beach. We hung out with some of my friends at one of their houses, and then we went to dinner." I said.

"Where did you used to live?" Her mom asked.

"Actually where I lived was a couple miles away, but I went to the Indian reservation by Forks." I said.

"You went all the way over there?" She asked.

"It's really nice there." I explained briefly.

"What did you do?" She asked looking at our hair.

"We mostly just talked." Emily said yawning. "I learned a lot about Carlisle." She laughed.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything. My dad would kill me if I had." I said and my phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil." I said and took my phone out.

"Hey, kid." Dad said.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you tell her?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." I told him.

"Come on, kid." He said.

"I'm not sorry, I meant what I said." I told him.

"Carlisle talked to me." He said.

"I don't care." I told him.

"He wanted to know what you thought about saving her." He said. I walked a little bit further so they couldn't hear what I said.

"I won't let him do that. I love her too much to hurt her like that." I told him in a whisper.

"Okay, bye kid." He sighed.

"Bye." I said and hung up. I walked back up to them.

"Bye." She said and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, bye, Emily." I said, and kissed her cheek. She blushed and I went home.


	13. Chapter 13

I got out of the car and went inside.

"I'm sorry." Siobhan said when I walked in.

"It's okay I told him on accident that you had sex with Kevin." I told her and she got really mad.

"How'd your date go?" Mom asked.

"She told me she had cancer and was dying, I got pissed, I changed, Paul changed, she started crying, I attacked Paul, Rachael took her to Emily's, I cut Paul's leg open, I went back there, she was still crying, she was scared, I called dad, he pissed me off, I told him to go to hell, I told her our family history practically, she laughed at me, she told me Carlisle was her doctor, I got mad again, we went to dinner, we went home, she fell asleep, I carried her to the door, I made a shitty first impression to her mom, and I went home. She wasn't even scared when I told her that I could kill her, she just said that she was going to die anyway in three months." I said sadly.

"That went good." Siobhan said.

"It's not like I'm a slut and had sex with her." I said and Siobhan glared.

"Calm down." Mom said.

"When Quil asked who she was she just said my girlfriend but she added for the next three months. She made jokes about how she was going to die." I frowned.

"She seems like she's just trying to have fun." Mom said.

"I know." I sighed. I went to my room and locked the door. I laid on my bed and fell asleep. I didn't wake up for dinner, and I was late for school. I got there in the middle of my first class and sat down beside Emily. We behaved and didn't talk until class was over.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I over slept this morning." I explained.

"Oh." She laughed. We walked to our class and didn't talk again until lunch.

"Hey, you two." Reeve said sitting down.

"Hi, Reeve." I sighed.

"How'd the date go?" He asked.

"I thought my mom and dad would have told everyone, and with nosy Rose I was sure you'd know." I said.

"Emmett would not let Rose go over he said 'don't worry, Renesmee will tell everyone soon enough'." Reeve laughed.

"Well, I got really pissed." I said.

"Shit kid, you didn't." Reeve said shaking his head.

"Not my fault, but she knows almost everything." I said.

"Almost?" She asked.

"There're some people you don't know about. Like Eli, Reeve, and Summer." I said.

"What about them?" She asked.

"They're hard to explain." I answered.

"Why'd you get so pissed?" Reeve asked me.

"More than one reason." I answered.

"Can't you just answer a question without making it complicated?" Reeve asked.

"I could." I told him.

"I'll tell her how I was born." Reeve said. "Some serial killer named Lyle raped Renesmee." He said simply.

"Well, that's not complicated." She said rolling her eyes.

"Not at all." Reeve grinned.

"I have an idea." I said enthusiastically to Emily.

"What?" She said matching my tone and grinned.

"You are so interested in my family so how about you meet them." I said.

"Okay, when?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. Whenever you have free time." I said.

"I have an appointment with Carlisle tomorrow so I can't then but is Saturday okay?" She asked.

"Okay." I agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday

I drove up next to her house and went up to the door. I knocked twice and her mom opened the door.

"Hello, Shane." Her mom said and Emily walked up behind her. She was wearing a knee length black and tan dress with leggings down to her ankles, and black high heels.

"Hello." I said smiling.

"Be careful, and have fun." Her mom said.

"Okay." I said and we left.

"You look way too pretty for me." I said once we were in the car and she blushed.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Scared yet?" I asked.

"Not really." She replied. I drove to my house and we got out. We walked in slowly and my mom and dad were asleep on the couch.

"Shhh." I whispered and took her down the hallway. I could hear my sister. Kevin must be here. "Hey, slut." I yelled at the door and there was a groan. Emily looked down. "This is my room." I said to Emily and opened the door. "The guest bedroom and the almost sister's room are down there. My mom and dad's room is upstairs."

"Almost sister?" She asked.

"Miscarriage." I explained briefly.

"Oh." She said.

"Well, nothing really here. Do you want to meet everyone else?" I asked.

"Okay." I said and scooped her up. She was bright red and I carried her over to grandma and grandpa's. I put her down, knocked, and grandma opened the door.

"Hi, grandma." I said and she hugged me.

"Is this Emily?" Grandma asked.

"My mom has a big mouth." I explained to Emily and she laughed. "I just thought I'd introduce her to everyone." I explained.

"I'm Bella, his grandma, and Edward his grandpa is behind me." Grandma said calmly.

"Hi." Emily said.

"Hello, Emily. Carlisle seems to like you." Grandpa said, and I almost growled.

"I like Carlisle better than my last doctor." Emily said.

"Rosalie, Emmett, and Reeve are at Carlisle and Esme's right now if you want to go over there." Grandpa said.

"Okay." I said and led her over to their house.

"Bye." Grandma said when we were halfway there. I knocked on Carlisle's door.

"Come in." Esme said happily, I opened the door, we walked in and I closed it. Everyone was sitting in the living room.

"You brought her home!" Emmett said happily, and Emily blushed.

"Hey, Emmett." I said rolling my eyes.

"Rosalie wanted to come over but I knew you'd be bringing her home soon." Emmett said happily.

"Were you this bitchy when Edward brought Bella home?" I asked.

"Ooh scary. I wasn't bitchy, and I'm not right now. Emily reminds me of Bella." Emmett said.

"How so?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Bella was fun to tease because until she changed she would blush all the time." Emmett explained.

"Shut up." Rosalie said.

"Hello, Emily, how are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, besides the fact I have cancer, and I'll be dead in a couple months I'm fine." Emily joked and I frowned. The door opened and Alice danced in with Jasper following behind her. She was behind us one second and in front the next. Esme frowned.

"Hello, Emily, I've heard so much about you." Alice said.

"Good things I hope." Emily said and Alice smiled.

"Of course." Alice grinned.

"Alice will you stop it." I begged.

"Stop what?" She asked smiling.

"You're scaring me." I said and she shrugged and danced over to a chair. Mom and dad walked in.

"Hello, Emily." Mom said.

"Hello, Renesmee." Emily guessed.

"I've heard quite a bit about you." She said and hugged Emily. When mom pulled away Emily had a funny look.

"Emily?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said and blinked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just another symptom." She half smiled.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Sorry, Shane, but Jasper and I have to go hunting." Alice said. "I'm going to make him, because he's thirsty." Alice said.

"Okay." I agreed and she pulled Jasper out of the house and into the woods. Siobhan and Kevin walked in. I almost said something but grandpa shot me a look so I didn't. Dad randomly chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"I just remembered something." He said and Grandpa smirked.

"What did you remember?" I asked.

"The time Bella stabbed me." He grinned.

"I didn't stab you." Grandma growled.

"Bella was washing dishes, Edward had left so I could talk to her because he was afraid he'd kill me, and I decided to help Bella. Being stupid she said something I didn't want to hear after handing me a knife and I squeezed it. I bled all over part of the kitchen and she got the bleach and cleaned it out for her bloodsucker. She forgot to clean the knife and he assumed she stabbed me." Dad said and laughed.

"I wished she had stabbed you." Edward corrected.

"Like she could have." Dad laughed. Emily and I walked toward the living room and she tripped. I caught her before she could hit her head on the coffee table, but her wig fell off. She turned bright red and I handed it to her. She put it back on.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Other than being embarrassed I'm perfectly fine." She said.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Bella's done worse." Emmett grinned.

"Yeah like bleeding." Grandma said rolling her eyes.

"Well, that was just a big mess." Emmett said. "It was pretty funny when you punched a werewolf and broke your hand." Emmett said smiling.

"It wasn't a werewolf it was me." Dad said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's an odd story. I thought I already told you." Dad said.

"Oh yeah, the first time you harassed her." I said. I took Emily's hand and walked with her over to a couch and helped her sit down and sat down beside her. Alice and Jasper came back and sat down.

"We had deer." Alice said and smiled.

"You missed the show." Emmett said and I almost got up and killed him but Emily put her thin hand on my shoulder holding me back slightly and let her arm drop. I put my arm loosely around her waist. Esme looked really happy and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod. Emily leaned on me and yawned. We both accidentally fell asleep. We ended up sleeping all night. I woke up and Emily was lying against me with her body tracing mine like an outline. My arms were around her and I didn't want to move. I didn't want to change this moment. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. The next time I woke up was when she moved and we both woke up around the same time. She yawned and turned her head to face me. I kissed her quickly and we sat up. Carlisle walked out.

"You're up." He said.

"What about my mom? I was supposed to be home hours ago." Emily started to panic. Her mom walked out of the kitchen.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She stopped by around noon to see if you were up." Carlisle said.

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

"Twelve thirty." Carlisle said.

"Oh my gosh." I said shaking my head. Emmett walked in.

"Oh they're up." Emmett said sarcastically. "How did you sleep so late?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"I would say something but I decided not to." Emmett said.

"I'm glad, because then I would probably have to get up and punch you." I sighed.

"Ooh scary." Emmett laughed.

"That all you got to say?" I asked.

"Oh, Renesmee wanted to know if you were up yet." He said.

"Then why didn't she come?" I asked.

"She's Renesmee. I don't know." Emmett said.

"That's true." I smiled.

"She wanted to talk to you." Emmett said.

"Never mind." Mom said walking up behind him.

"Hi." I said.

"Do you sleep well?" She asked laughing at me.

"Pretty good." I replied and she laughed.

"Shane, may I talk to you?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't see why not." I replied. We went out in the woods.

"You really love her, right?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, why?" I said already knowing.

"If she wants me to I could change her. I wouldn't ask her if you didn't want me to, but I think it might be good for both of you." Carlisle said.

"I don't know. Rosalie is miserable with this life. I don't want that for her." I said.

"I am not going to force you to let me ask her but I just would like you to consider it. You have two months before I have estimated that cancer will take her life." Carlisle said and my lip started quivering.

"Two?" I squeaked. "I thought it was three." I said and a tear rolled down my face.

"I went to the hospital last night and checked things over again and found that I was off." Carlisle said and I started shaking a bit.

"You were wrong?" I asked crying.

"Yes, nobody is perfect." He said.

"Then I wish you were nobody." I said and went back toward the house; I wiped my face, and went inside. I slammed the door.

"Shane?" Emily asked. Carlisle opened the door and walked in. He walked over beside Esme and I sat down on the couch beside Emily. I had started shaking again.

"Kid, calm the hell down." Emmett exclaimed. I almost got up and punched him but that wouldn't save her.

"Okay." I said looking straight at Carlisle and he nodded.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Emily, may I talk to you?" Carlisle asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily

Carlisle took me to his study and sat down in his chair and had me sit on a faux leather sofa.

"Emily, I have so bad news, and some news that is either good or bad." Carlisle said grimly.

"What is the bad news?" I said talking slowly.

"I was wrong. You don't have three months to live. You have two months or less." He said carefully.

"What?" I asked.

"I apologize." He said closing his eyes. "Shane has told me that it is okay with him to ask you. This is only your decision." He said.

"What?" I sighed. "Can't get much worse than dying in two months." I said and laughed.

"I know Jacob told you about vampires." He said and I suddenly understand. "He didn't want to touch this subject but if you want I could turn you into a vampire." He said.

"What are the good and bad things about it?" I asked.

"The down sides to it are your thirst, though I have been able to make myself a bit immune to the scent, the pain, to change you I would have to bite you and the venom would flow through your veins and you would feel like you were on fire, you never change, or move forward, Rosalie hates that part the most, you cannot have kids, and the Vulturi could put you on their bad side and kill you. The upsides are you cannot get sick, you cannot die easily, you live forever, Rosalie likes the idea that everyone thinks your beautiful, Alice likes everything about it because she cannot remember being human, Jasper doesn't like this life that much except for Alice being with him, Edward loves having his wife and daughter though the daughter wouldn't be possible most likely in your case, Bella likes the gracefulness, Emmett likes the power and strength, Esme loves her adoptive kids and she was abused by her first husband so she likes the feeling of being safe, from what Edward has said Kevin likes the idea of never getting tired, and I like being able to save many more people than the average human can." Carlisle told me.

"What are all of your dislikes?" I asked.

"Rosalie hates not changing, she dreams of being old with grandchildren, Emmett likes everything, Edward believes that when we die there is no Heaven for our kind that this was our after life, and he doesn't like thinking of himself as a monster, Bella doesn't like not being able to stay in one place, Alice as I said before doesn't know human life, Jasper doesn't like the thirst, Esme doesn't like not being able to have children though she loves her adoptive children with all her heart, I don't like having to stay away from the hospital on sunny days, and Kevin doesn't like being a monster." Carlisle explained.

"What would you do?" I asked.

"I won't tell you what to do, but I may be able to get your mother to take you off treatment so you don't feel sick and can grow some hair." I told her.

"I'll think about your first offer, and I would like the second very much." I said smiling. He got up and helped me up so I didn't fall and we went back out there. I sat down beside Shane. He put his arms around my waist an kissed my forehead. I moved my mouth to his ear. I whispered, "You shouldn't get attached to a dying girl." in his ear.

"Don't say that." He smiled. He put touched his forehead to mine and kissed me. He didn't pull away right away. He lingered for a bit then touched his forehead to mine and let out a slow gust of air over my mouth. He leaned away slowly. I could feel my cheeks turn red and he smirked. "I win." He said quietly.

"Shut up." I said smiling. He suddenly got a puzzled look. "What?" I asked him.

"Was your hair blonde?" He asked.

"Not this shade but yes. Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Just a curious question." He replied. I started to feel nauseas. "Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I feel sick." I said.

"Do you think you need to throw up?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I could do a quick check up." Carlisle volunteered. Before I could even answer my mom already said yes. Carlisle took me upstairs and did some tests with different medical equipment. He said I was same as before and I went back downstairs. I sat down next to Shane again. "Your daughter is as close to good as she could be." Carlisle said and smiled.

"I mean no disrespect, but why doesn't Emily's mom go home and relax, because there's nothing she can really do here, and I could bring Emily home whenever." Shane suggested.

"Okay." My mom agreed surprising me. She said goodbye to Carlisle. "Bye, honey, be safe." She said and Emmett laughed. He threw a condom at Shane, and Shane got up and ran over there and tackled Emmett. I laughed at him and my mom shook her head.

"You know you're an ass hole, right?" I asked.

"Rosalie's called me worse so you better do better." Emmett grinned.

"I would but it would probably scare people if I did." Shane said calmly. He got up and helped Emmett up.

"I doubt it since you probably got them from Barney." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"You wish." Shane laughed and sat down beside me. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said and picked the condom up off the couch. He threw it at Emmett who caught it.

"I would say keep it but I doubt you'll be needing it anytime soon." Emmett teased and Shane sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to go now." My mom said.

"Bye." Shane and I said and the same time.

"Bye." She said and went outside. Shane got up again and went over to Emmett when she was gone. He pushed him down and literally ripped his arm off.

"What the Hell?" Emmett exclaimed.

"I learned from the best." Shane laughed. "Want it back?" Shane asked.

"I could take you down without it." Emmett growled.

"I was going to take your head but I decided that would be mean." Shane smiled. "Here." He said and threw his arm back. Emmett put it back on and life went on like nothing happened. Shane sat down beside me, and put his arm around me.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

"Emmett has only lost his arm twice since I was born." Shane said and I looked at him. "Oh. Emmett tries to embarrass everyone. Good impressions mean nothing to him." Shane smiled. I laughed at him. Shane got an evil look for a brief second and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have pretty eyes." He said and I could feel my face turn red. "I win." He exclaimed.

"Guess what!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What?" Shane sighed.

"You're a lot like me." Emmett said happily.

"Shit." Shane growled.

"I used to make Bella blush, but I didn't even have to compliment her. Anything worked." He said happily.

"I have an idea!" Shane said happily.

"What?" I said matching his tone and he laughed.

"Let's get away from Emmett." Shane happily said.

"Okay." I said matching his tone. Before I could even move he had stood up and picked me up. He walked out of the house and started running really fast once he was out. He went to his house and opened the door. He set me down inside and walked in. Kevin and Siobhan were sitting on the couch. Shane walked past the couch and I followed him. We went to his room and he sat on his bed.

"I wonder what Emmett's problem is." Shane complained.

"Should I say yes?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Carlisle's question." I said quietly. He patted the space next to him and I sat down.

"I don't know what you should do. Do you want to do it?" He asked.

"I'm scared." I said and a tear dribbled down my cheek. He hugged me.

"Don't be scared." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Carlisle said you don't want me to do it." I said leaning away and he shook his head.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you longer, it's that it would be selfish, and I'm afraid of both being without you and having you as a vampire. It's complicated." He said and kissed me. "It's up to you." He said smiling.

"But I don't know what to do." I said and almost started crying.

"Don't cry." He begged. A tear still rolled down my face. He kissed me. He pulled away and laid down facing toward the window. "What am I going to do?" He sighed.

"What?" I asked and laid down so I was facing him.

"If you die." He said and his voice shook. "If you become a vampire I don't know what I'll do either." He said and he had started crying.

"Don't cry." I said and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist. I played with the buttons on his shirt and he unbuttoned it and took it off. I started to take off my dress but he took my hands carefully and stopped me. After about thirty seconds he let go of my hands. I put my hands on his waist, and put my thumbs in the sides of his waistband. He moved my hands up. He moved his lips to my ear.

"I'm not going to do it." He whispered and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I can't." He said quietly.

"What am I going to do?" I sighed covering my face.

"About the whole vampire thing?" Shane asked and I nodded still covering my face.

"I know." Shane smiled. "I'll be right back." He said and left. I just laid there covering my face. I love him. I want to be with him. I don't want to die. I'm scared. What about my mom? She already lost dad. She can't lose me. I have to stay alive. I can't die. I love Shane.

"Hey, do you know if you could spend the day with us Friday?" Shane asked walking in.

"I'm sure why?" I asked.

"No school next Friday and it should be sunny." He said confusing me. "I decided to show you a little bit about what it's like to be a vampire. We're going to go to our old baseball field back in Forks. We can't play because people would think that their nice day was ruined but we still can show you a little about us." Shane smiled.

"Okay." I sighed. He must have been drunk or high because he locked the door and got down so he was over me with his toes and hands holding him up. He kissed me. He picked up one of his hands and unbuttoned his pants. Definitely high. He used the free hand to get his pants off. I couldn't help it, and I asked him. "Are you high?" I asked.

"No. I might be stupid but I'm not high." He replied and kissed me. He carefully rolled over so I was on him.

"What's new?" I asked and he growled and kissed me. He pulled the blanket over us and threw his boxers on the floor. I took off my dress and underwear. He smiled and kissed me again.


	16. Chapter 16

Siobhan

Well, he can't really call me a slut anymore. 'She's dying' grandpa mouthed who had shown up with mom when she came back. Mom had practically everyone with her. Kevin kissed my neck. It was funny to listen to Emily because she didn't make pictures she mostly thought about different thinks, like how she thinks he's high or drunk. I started laughing and everyone looked at me funny except grandpa.

"Just heard something funny." I smiled.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. Depends on how you think about it." I replied. "I'm thinking of it as she's right." I smiled.

"What's she right about?" Mom asked.

"She decided he was high since he didn't smell like alcohol." I laughed. She just shook her head. I listened for a while long until something happened. I covered my eyes even though that changed nothing and shook my head. Grandpa started laughing.

"You shouldn't have been listening." He smiled.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"Ew." I said still covering my face. "I need bleach now!" I yelled.

"For what?" Dad asked.

"To either wash that out of my head or kill myself." I explained still covering my face. Why'd she have to look? I was still covering my face ten minutes later when they got out. "I don't like you." I muttered and Shane laughed.

"The feeling is mutual." He said. "What exactly don't you like me for because then I can gloat." He said.

"You really want me to say it in front of everyone?" I asked.

"Like I care because I could say something about you if anyone gets mad." Shane said and I frowned.

"our girlfriend luckily doesn't make many mental pictures, she was mostly debating whether you were drunk or high, but now I need bleach." I growled.

"Serves you right, slut." Shane said.

"Why are you still calling me that?" I groaned.

"Sex on the first date with a guy you barely knew? Smart Siobhan, real smart" Shane laughed. I frowned and faced away but I ended up looking straight at dad and he was glaring. I smiled weakly and he shook his head.

"I'm going to go." Kevin said and ran out to his car. He didn't even look back. Emily acted awkward.

"Siobhan, I want to talk to you." Dad said. We went outside and the yelling started.

Shane

Emily didn't know what to do it seemed.

"Well, that was interesting." I said biting my lip.

"Yep." Emmett agreed from the settee. Dad and Siobhan walked back in and she sat on the couch.

"Come here you two." He said and we walked over to him and followed him outside. "I'm not mad." He said.

"Then why are we here?" I asked.

"I'm telling you to be more careful. I don't want my kid knocking up the shy girl at school." Dad said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"I also wanted to know why you were so mad this morning." He said and I frowned.

"Just tell him." Emily sighed.

"Carlisle was off by a month. She only has two months left. I was also mad because Carlisle offered to change her and I didn't even want to consider it." I said sadly.

"What are you planning on doing?" He asked. God, he's nosey.

"I'm scared but I don't want to die." Emily said.

"You want to know the reason I threatened to kill Bella?" Dad asked and I nodded. "It was a few weeks to graduation and she said Carlisle was going to change her on graduation. I didn't think of her being alive I thought of her as dead, but I was wrong she was almost as alive as before. The second time I got so mad was because she said her and Edward were going on a honeymoon. I was disgusted." He said frowning. "Bella didn't even scream when Edward injected the venom and bit her. She had a broken spine. She couldn't do anything. After it was over she seemed so the same, except for the fact she could walk without tripping." He said smiling.

"Shut up!" Grandma yelled from inside.

"Bella thought the same of me after I changed, or at least the same as I did before she was changed. She would talk in her sleep, and she said 'Jacob, my Jacob' one night. She said that's how she differentiates between the two. Jacob is the one that annoyed the hell out of her, and her Jacob was the her best friend. I thought of Bella as an alive human being that was my best friend, and I thought of vampire Bella as a stupid vampire that drinks blood, has a bitchy attitude, and is dead. I was wrong, vampire Bella turned out to be my best friend, that drinks blood, can be bitchy, and the only thing that would classify her as dead was that she is without a beating heart." Dad explained.

"Are you telling her she should say yes?" I asked.

"No I'm telling her to weigh her options. She has options, it's not death both ways. If she became a vampire she would have to figure out a way to either do a funeral, or tell her mom, or if she turns eighteen in the next two months she could just run away which would be the worst of those options. If she chooses to die she would have to choose whether she wants to continue treatment or not. Dying would be simpler in some ways but harder in others." Dad said.

"How would I do a funeral?" Emily asked.

"About ten years ago now I thought of a couple ways. Like find a body roughly the same size and burn it beyond the ability to use dental records but you would have to be okay with killing someone. My mom had her casket nailed shut so that's a possibility. You could lay still in the coffin while your family and friends cry over you but that would be a creepy thing to do." Dad said.

"You sound like your trying to convince her to go vampire." I said.

"No, I am just telling her how it would be harder and the ways it would be better." Dad said.

"What would be the easiest thing to do?" I asked.

"It depends on her but giving up and just sleeping for the next two months would be easy enough. If she doesn't want to make her mom worry anymore I'd say doing what Bella did. Her dad knew she was close to dying and it stayed on a need to know level and as long as he didn't ask questions or tell anyone she could stay for a couple more years." Dad said.

"Okay." Emily said. Dad smiled slightly and walked toward the house. He turned back.

"You coming?" He asked and I picked up Emily and ran up behind him. I set her down when we were inside.

"That's not fair." Siobhan said when we got inside.

"What isn't?" Dad asked and I laughed. "Don't laugh. I'm serious. What's not fair?"

"You didn't even yell at him." She said angrily. "You just talked to him about his dying girlfriend." She screamed.

"I didn't yell at him because he didn't act like you and throw himself at her." Dad argued.

"Actually I sort of forced her to go on a date with me." I corrected.

"Still you didn't throw yourself in her lap." He said.

"I did kiss her without asking her." I corrected.

"Do you want me to yell at you?" Dad asked.

"No, but you should know the truth instead of assuming." I sighed.

"Okay." Dad said. "What was the first thing either of you said to your girlfriend or boyfriend?" He said.

"When we were alone I called her pretty and she called me a liar. When we were with Reeve I asked who she was and called Siobhan a slut." I said. Dad started to look away but looked back and shook his head.

"I don't remember the first thing but I asked him questions once we were alone because of his eyes." Siobhan sad.

"First thing you did was flirt with him." I told her. "Correction, flirt at him." I smiled.

"Okay, so what we have learned now is that Siobhan needs to keep her clothes on, and Shane's an idiot." Dad said and I laughed.

"No, because when she decided I wasn't a liar I was lift with bitch, ass, sarcastic, and interesting." I corrected.

"Bitch?" Dad asked.

"I was listing off what I've been called and bitch, and ass are the most common because Siobhan likes those names." I said. There was a knock on the door and I jumped. Dad opened the door and Aro smiled. "Damn it." I half yelled half growled.

"Hello, I see you have grown up." Aro said happily.

"You get the Hell away from here." I growled.

"I just wanted to warn you that if cancer doesn't kill that girl and you don't change her we will be forced to take action." Aro said.

"Why are you here?" I growled.

"Because you broke the most important rule just like Edward did." Aro said.

"What's going on?" Emily asked and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Edward said.

"The damned girl is dying anyway." Siobhan said. "Just leave us alone, it would only shorten her life by two months if you killed her, so what the Hell?" Siobhan said and I started shaking.

"Knock it off you two." Dad yelled. "We'll handle this. We are giving her time to decide. We have already decided on that point." Dad said.

"Emily, come here." Aro said and Emily was still crying.

"It'll be fine." I whispered in her ear and walked up to Aro. "If you hurt her I will kill you." I threatened.

"I don't think that is possible. I won't hurt the girl, but you couldn't kill me you are too breakable." Aro said and I growled.

"Wanna bet you son of a bitch?" I growled and dad pushed me down before I could do anything.

"Let me see your hand." Aro said.

"Why?" She asked and looked up. He just held his hand out and she put hers out. He took her hand in both of his and smiled evilly. Grandpa and Siobhan looked like they were set to self-destruct.

"You have been through a lot, dear girl. I wouldn't want to hurt someone that precious." He said and felt her cheek with the back of his hand. She cringed away from his cold touch and I got up. "If you are eighteen soon why does your mother decide for you?" Aro asked.

"Because she's my mom." Emily answered sarcastically.

"Shane, your turn." Aro said.

"No way in Hell." I growled.

"Do you have something to hide?" Aro asked.

"You're just a constipated bastard that thinks he's powerful because people are afraid of him. I'm not afraid of you anymore. The worst you can do is kill me. I could handle that. Go on, kill me." I taunted.

"I wouldn't want to do that, because you are one of a kind." He said smiling.

"I have a twin sister, and other than her laying eggs once a month and having boobs we're the same." I growled and Emmett laughed. Aro smiled. His guard, Caius, and Marcus walked up behind him. Aro grabbed Emily and she started crying. She screamed and I didn't see why because I couldn't see. I couldn't smell. I couldn't feel.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day at school

Siobhan

We had already told Emily's mom she slipped out a window and ran away when she had gone to the bathroom. I closed my eyes and walked over to Kevin. I sighed and he turned to face me and smiled.

"Don't say anything." I said and closed my eyes. I liked my lips and opened my eyes. "I'm breaking up with you." I said and walked away. I sat down beside Shane who was thinking about Emily. A kid came up to us.

"Hey, I'm having a party tonight. Do any of you want to come?" She asked. She was one of the bitchy popular girls.

"I don't have to but I'd rather clean my room." Reeve said and I laughed.

"My girlfriend went missing so I have better things to do." Shane said.

"I don't have anything to do, but I don't want to go." I said.

"What kind of party?" Alice asked.

"A party?" The person answered.

"I can't go, it'll be boring." Alice answered happily.

"I don't want to." Jasper said.

"Everybody's going to be there." She said.

"Is there going to be alcohol." Reeve asked and Alice looked at him funny.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"You are such an idiot. My friends almost broke off their marriage even though they had two kids and a third on the way because the guy got drunk. You are so stupid." Reeve said smiling.

"You think I'm stupid?" She asked.

"I second that." Shane said. She walked away. Shane high fived Reeve and they were laughing.

"I'm sorry." I said to Shane.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I was a jerk yesterday and you were right. I didn't know Kevin. I broke up with him." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"He walked away yesterday without even thinking or looking back." I told him.

"I'm sorry." Shane said.

"I was mean to Emily yesterday." I sighed.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you what she thinks." Shane told me.

Emily

I was still confused. Bella and Edward were showing me around. Carlisle was at work. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and James were out taking care of the Jane Doe. Eli was inside and Summer was taking care of him. Edward and Bella took me hunting. Alice bought a ton of clothes. I had trouble hunting at first. I had to have a lot of help. Carlisle worked the night shift last night so we talked for a while

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Better than before." I replied and smiled.

"You seem to be doing better. Are you okay with this decision? Edward and I should have asked last night if you wanted to be like this or if you would rather pass away." Carlisle said and I laughed.

"I think this is better." I answered smiling.

"You seem to be quite happy." Carlisle answered.

"I am only a bit worried about my mom because she lost my dad, and now she's lost me too." I said.

"What happened to your father?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Drunk driver." I explained briefly.

"That's too bad." He said sadly. We talked for a while more then I went back to my new home and waited for Shane. I at in his room for a couple hours until he got home then I went out o the living room and him and his sister walked in.

"How was school?" Renesmee asked.

"Some girl invited us to a party but nobody at our table is going I guess." Shane said.

"Actually, I'm going." Siobhan corrected.

"What are you thinking?" Shane asked.

"That I'm going to a party." She said.

"You're an idiot." He said and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Pretty good." I replied and smiled he frowned. "What?" She asked.

"I just thought of something." He said still frowning.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You can't blush anymore. It makes me sad." He said and I laughed. Renesmee shook her head.

"The one thing you don't like about her is that she can't blush?" Renesmee asked. "You sound like Emmett after Bella changed." Renesmee smiled.

"Well, shit." Shane said frowning. "Siobhan made me very happy this morning." Shane said and looked at Siobhan.

"I broke up with Kevin because he walked away without thinking or looking back." Siobhan said.

"Good for you." Jacob said.

"It was also that you said I was right." Shane said and she frowned. Shane looked at me. "I can't wait until the red is gone in your eyes. It's a bit creepy." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment." I answered sarcastically.

"Does it feel weird?" He asked out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked.

"Going from having cancer and being close to dying to being in perfect health in mere hours?" He asked.

"Very." I replied. He yawned, and fell asleep. I got up.

"I'll be back in a while." I told everyone and left. I went to Edward, and Bella's house. I knocked twice and Edward opened the door. "I have a question for you." I said to Edward.

"Ask away." He smiled.

"Bella slept for the first while, and you didn't. Shane sleeps now and I don't. What do you do while they're sleeping? It seems creepy to just watch them." I said and Bella started laughing hysterically from the living room.

"Well, Bella thinks it's funny because I broke into her room and watched her sleep, but she was more interesting than Shane because she talked in her sleep." Edward said.

"You broke into…" I trailed off and smiled trying not to laugh.

"You could go hunting, you could do anything you need to, or you could just wait for them to wake up. Time goes by a lot faster than you think." He said.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Bye. Good luck." He said.

"Bye." I said and left. I went to my new home. I sat on the couch next to Shane. He woke up.

"Hi." He said and shook his head. "I should've slept more last night." He said and got up. I followed him to his room and he laid down. I sat in the rocking chair while he slept. I thought of something and found a pen and notebook. I wrote a note to my mom so she wouldn't feel like I left without saying goodbye, and she wouldn't get mad at the Cullens.

'Mom' I wrote at the top of the paper.

' I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye in person but it's better this way. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I don't want to be afraid to die. I can't always be safe, and you have to realize that.

I'm leaving. I love you mom. Goodbye. Don't blame the Cullens because they had nothing to do with this.

Emily'

I sighed and tore the paper carefully out of the notebook and folded it up. I jumped out the window because his door for some reason closed and opened noisily and I didn't want to wake him. I ran at full speed into the woods and my old house was by the woods so I took the woods so nobody would see me. I slipped the note under the door and left. I ran back home and climbed up through Shane's window and sat back down in the rocking chair. Shane woke up about an hour later. I laid down next to him. He pressed his lips against mine, and sat up.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Around five thirty." I told him. He stood up. "Well, it's getting too late to sleep." He smiled. He walked out of his room and I followed. He went over to his sister's room and knocked.

"Yeah, Shane." She said. He opened the door and walked in. I followed him. She was putting on eyeliner.

"Still going?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm sick of staying home." She said and grabbed a strapless dress out of her closet.

"Why can't you go to a different party?" He asked and she faced away from us.

"I want to do something now." She said and took off her shirt.

"Why do you have to do something now?" He asked. She took off her bra, slipped the dress on and faced us.

"Because I'm young and while I'm young I have the right to be stupid." She replied. She took off her pants and threw them in the corner.

"Can't you do something without alcohol?" He asked.

"I'm not going to drink any." She replied. She zipped up her dress and grabbed a brush.

"Why do you have to go? You might accidentally." He said sadly.

"I'm not going to." She growled and brushed her hair. She grabbed some blunt purple eye shadow and put it on as dark as possible.

"You look like a hooker." Shane said. She sat down in a chair in front of a mirror and grabbed some hair gel. She put loads of crap in her hair.

"I don't care." She replied.

"I'm going with you." He said.

"Emily can't go." Siobhan said.

"I know, but I can still go and make sure you don't get drunk and hook up with some random guy." He said.

"Then stay at least ten feet away from me." She said. She looked in the mirror. She went back to her closet and grabbed a dress with a slit all the way down the front and switched dresses. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Like a call girl." He replied. She just smiled.

"Go get ready if you're going to be around me." Siobhan said.

"Okay." Shane said in an odd voice and went into his room. He dug through his closet for a second and grabbed some jeans and a purple shirt with black pin stripes on it and undressed. He slipped his clothes on and combed his hair like it normally is.

"You aren't even dressing up." I pointed out.

"If a drunk person pukes on me I don't want to look great." He said. "Will you be okay while I'm gone?" He asked and I laughed.

"Time goes by really fast when you have forever." I said.

"Okay." He agreed and kissed me.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day at school

Siobhan

We had already told Emily's mom she slipped out a window and ran away when she had gone to the bathroom. I closed my eyes and walked over to Kevin. I sighed and he turned to face me and smiled.

"Don't say anything." I said and closed my eyes. I liked my lips and opened my eyes. "I'm breaking up with you." I said and walked away. I sat down beside Shane who was thinking about Emily. A kid came up to us.

"Hey, I'm having a party tonight. Do any of you want to come?" She asked. She was one of the bitchy popular girls.

"I don't have to but I'd rather clean my room." Reeve said and I laughed.

"My girlfriend went missing so I have better things to do." Shane said.

"I don't have anything to do, but I don't want to go." I said.

"What kind of party?" Alice asked.

"A party?" The person answered.

"I can't go, it'll be boring." Alice answered happily.

"I don't want to." Jasper said.

"Everybody's going to be there." She said.

"Is there going to be alcohol." Reeve asked and Alice looked at him funny.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"You are such an idiot. My friends almost broke off their marriage even though they had two kids and a third on the way because the guy got drunk. You are so stupid." Reeve said smiling.

"You think I'm stupid?" She asked.

"I second that." Shane said. She walked away. Shane high fived Reeve and they were laughing.

"I'm sorry." I said to Shane.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I was a jerk yesterday and you were right. I didn't know Kevin. I broke up with him." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"He walked away yesterday without even thinking or looking back." I told him.

"I'm sorry." Shane said.

"I was mean to Emily yesterday." I sighed.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you what she thinks." Shane told me.

Emily

I was still confused. Bella and Edward were showing me around. Carlisle was at work. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and James were out taking care of the Jane Doe. Eli was inside and Summer was taking care of him. Edward and Bella took me hunting. Alice bought a ton of clothes. I had trouble hunting at first. I had to have a lot of help. Carlisle worked the night shift last night so we talked for a while

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Better than before." I replied and smiled.

"You seem to be doing better. Are you okay with this decision? Edward and I should have asked last night if you wanted to be like this or if you would rather pass away." Carlisle said and I laughed.

"I think this is better." I answered smiling.

"You seem to be quite happy." Carlisle answered.

"I am only a bit worried about my mom because she lost my dad, and now she's lost me too." I said.

"What happened to your father?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Drunk driver." I explained briefly.

"That's too bad." He said sadly. We talked for a while more then I went back to my new home and waited for Shane. I at in his room for a couple hours until he got home then I went out o the living room and him and his sister walked in.

"How was school?" Renesmee asked.

"Some girl invited us to a party but nobody at our table is going I guess." Shane said.

"Actually, I'm going." Siobhan corrected.

"What are you thinking?" Shane asked.

"That I'm going to a party." She said.

"You're an idiot." He said and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Pretty good." I replied and smiled he frowned. "What?" She asked.

"I just thought of something." He said still frowning.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You can't blush anymore. It makes me sad." He said and I laughed. Renesmee shook her head.

"The one thing you don't like about her is that she can't blush?" Renesmee asked. "You sound like Emmett after Bella changed." Renesmee smiled.

"Well, shit." Shane said frowning. "Siobhan made me very happy this morning." Shane said and looked at Siobhan.

"I broke up with Kevin because he walked away without thinking or looking back." Siobhan said.

"Good for you." Jacob said.

"It was also that you said I was right." Shane said and she frowned. Shane looked at me. "I can't wait until the red is gone in your eyes. It's a bit creepy." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment." I answered sarcastically.

"Does it feel weird?" He asked out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked.

"Going from having cancer and being close to dying to being in perfect health in mere hours?" He asked.

"Very." I replied. He yawned, and fell asleep. I got up.

"I'll be back in a while." I told everyone and left. I went to Edward, and Bella's house. I knocked twice and Edward opened the door. "I have a question for you." I said to Edward.

"Ask away." He smiled.

"Bella slept for the first while, and you didn't. Shane sleeps now and I don't. What do you do while they're sleeping? It seems creepy to just watch them." I said and Bella started laughing hysterically from the living room.

"Well, Bella thinks it's funny because I broke into her room and watched her sleep, but she was more interesting than Shane because she talked in her sleep." Edward said.

"You broke into…" I trailed off and smiled trying not to laugh.

"You could go hunting, you could do anything you need to, or you could just wait for them to wake up. Time goes by a lot faster than you think." He said.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Bye. Good luck." He said.

"Bye." I said and left. I went to my new home. I sat on the couch next to Shane. He woke up.

"Hi." He said and shook his head. "I should've slept more last night." He said and got up. I followed him to his room and he laid down. I sat in the rocking chair while he slept. I thought of something and found a pen and notebook. I wrote a note to my mom so she wouldn't feel like I left without saying goodbye, and she wouldn't get mad at the Cullens.

'Mom' I wrote at the top of the paper.

' I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye in person but it's better this way. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I don't want to be afraid to die. I can't always be safe, and you have to realize that.

I'm leaving. I love you mom. Goodbye. Don't blame the Cullens because they had nothing to do with this.

Emily'

I sighed and tore the paper carefully out of the notebook and folded it up. I jumped out the window because his door for some reason closed and opened noisily and I didn't want to wake him. I ran at full speed into the woods and my old house was by the woods so I took the woods so nobody would see me. I slipped the note under the door and left. I ran back home and climbed up through Shane's window and sat back down in the rocking chair. Shane woke up about an hour later. I laid down next to him. He pressed his lips against mine, and sat up.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Around five thirty." I told him. He stood up. "Well, it's getting too late to sleep." He smiled. He walked out of his room and I followed. He went over to his sister's room and knocked.

"Yeah, Shane." She said. He opened the door and walked in. I followed him. She was putting on eyeliner.

"Still going?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm sick of staying home." She said and grabbed a strapless dress out of her closet.

"Why can't you go to a different party?" He asked and she faced away from us.

"I want to do something now." She said and took off her shirt.

"Why do you have to do something now?" He asked. She took off her bra, slipped the dress on and faced us.

"Because I'm young and while I'm young I have the right to be stupid." She replied. She took off her pants and threw them in the corner.

"Can't you do something without alcohol?" He asked.

"I'm not going to drink any." She replied. She zipped up her dress and grabbed a brush.

"Why do you have to go? You might accidentally." He said sadly.

"I'm not going to." She growled and brushed her hair. She grabbed some blunt purple eye shadow and put it on as dark as possible.

"You look like a hooker." Shane said. She sat down in a chair in front of a mirror and grabbed some hair gel. She put loads of crap in her hair.

"I don't care." She replied.

"I'm going with you." He said.

"Emily can't go." Siobhan said.

"I know, but I can still go and make sure you don't get drunk and hook up with some random guy." He said.

"Then stay at least ten feet away from me." She said. She looked in the mirror. She went back to her closet and grabbed a dress with a slit all the way down the front and switched dresses. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Like a call girl." He replied. She just smiled.

"Go get ready if you're going to be around me." Siobhan said.

"Okay." Shane said in an odd voice and went into his room. He dug through his closet for a second and grabbed some jeans and a purple shirt with black pin stripes on it and undressed. He slipped his clothes on and combed his hair like it normally is.

"You aren't even dressing up." I pointed out.

"If a drunk person pukes on me I don't want to look great." He said. "Will you be okay while I'm gone?" He asked and I laughed.

"Time goes by really fast when you have forever." I said.

"Okay." He agreed and kissed me.


	19. Chapter 19

At the party

Shane

Siobhan danced with every guy there and it looked like she could get pregnant just doing that. She got drunk when I wasn't looking and that was the only reason (I hope) that she was doing that. I talked to some people and walked around. When I turned around she disappeared. This is turning into 'Twisted' by Laurie Halse Anderson except I don't have a crush on Siobhan and I am not a parole. Siobhan just needs to be a cheerleader now. I finally found her again and her makeup was smeared and her hair was a mess.

"Siobhan." I said.

"Yeah." She said dizzily.

"I'm taking you home." I said.

"But I like it here." She pouted.

"We're leaving." I said.

"I'm staying." She said frowning.

"No you aren't." Dad said from behind us.

"Why are you here?" She slurred.

"To get you home." He said and put his arm behind her back.

"I'm tired." She slurred. Dad picked her up and carried her to his car, and I drove her pink Porsche home. He had to carry her inside. She passed out on the couch.

"What happened?" Mom and dad asked me at the same time.

"Every time I turned around she would get another drink and she got drunk. Then after she was drunk anytime I turned around she'd be dancing with some guy, then I lost track of her when some drunken girl tried to get me to dance. I found her right before dad got there." I said.

"Why'd she go?" Dad asked.

"She just wanted to do something stupid while she was young, or at least that's what she told Emily and I when she was still sober. I went to keep her out of trouble but I guess that didn't work." I sighed.

"It's not your fault." Mom said.

"She got her nap." I sighed.

"She did, and she's going to have a bad wakeup call." Dad said.

"You would know." Mom frowned.

"I would." He replied and I left for my room. I sat down on my bed and Emily was suddenly at my side.

"Getting used to being a vampire?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "You don't have puke on you." She smiled.

"Thankfully." I said and pushed her down so she was lying under me. I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. She slipped her shirt off. I kissed her and she put her hands in my hair and I put mine on her waist. My door opened and I pulled away and looked over at my mom who was bright red. "Yes?" I sighed.

"Do you know how many drinks Siobhan had?" She asked not looking at us.

"Um, at least ten glasses of beer." I replied.

"Okay." She said.

"Don't forget to close the door." I said sarcastically as she was closing it. Emily rolled over on top of me and slipped her pants off. She kissed me and we were being rougher than before. I rolled over so I was on her and slipped my pants off. She rolled over again and started kissing my neck. She reached around to her back and undid the clasp on her bra, she slid out of it and threw it on the floor. She started kissing me and it was rougher than even before. I put my hands on the sides of her face and rolled over. I didn't hear anyone knock and my door opened.

"Oh sorry." Dad said and I didn't stop kissing her. "Your mom told me to tell you that dinner is ready." He said and I waved at him. He left and I rolled over again. I pulled the blanket out from under me and covered us with it. I threw my boxers on the floor. She tossed her underwear on mine and kissed me using her tongue.

Jacob

I wanted to pull them away from each other but I let them be even though I shouldn't have. Renesmee and I ate our dinners and left the kids' on the table. Renesmee and I went to our room leaving Siobhan passed out on the couch and Shane and Emily in Shane's room.

The next morning

Emily was lying facing the ceiling, and looked at me when I sat up.

"Good morning." She said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Your mom said to tell you that you could skip school today." She said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Noon." She replied. "Your sister woke up around five this morning and spent an hour throwing up." She said and I smiled. "Your mom made her go to school anyway." She said and I laughed.

"Should I go?" I asked.

"You probably shouldn't waste a school day at home. If you're absent too many times you'll have to repeat your junior year." She said.

"Okay." I said. I kissed her and got up. I grabbed out some clothes and put them on. She put on her clothes from last night and left for about a minute and came back in different clothes. I ate breakfast as quickly as possible.

"Bye." She said and kissed me.

"See you later." I said and went out to my car. I fixed my hair on the way to school. I went to the office signed in and went to my class.

"Do you have a late pass Mr. Black?" The teacher whose name I didn't bother learning asked.

"Yep." I said and handed her the little yellow sheet of paper.

"Okay, take your seat." He said and I walked past Siobhan and grinned at her and took the seat behind her.

"Okay, as I was saying you can get in trouble from drinking under age and the girl that threw that party got in trouble. Now I would recommend you don't go to a party like that or throw a party like that because as some of you know the police were called." He said and I raised my hand. "Yes." He sighed.

"I was there for a while and it didn't seem that out of control. I didn't like it there, but it didn't seem too out of control." I pointed out.

"It wasn't at first but too many kids were drinking." He said.

"Everybody there was drinking and it got out of hand." He said.

"If everyone there was drinking that would mean everyone in this classroom that went is hug over, and I went so am I hung over even though I didn't drink?" I asked.

"Why are you asking these questions?" He asked.

"I don't like people to lie and you just lied to us because I was there and didn't drink anything." I said.

"Okay, but the truth is a kid was driving home and rear ended a woman." He said.

"What woman?" I asked.

"Emily Smith's mother." He answered.

"How is she?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, they didn't release much information." He said.

"That's just great." I said frowning. "I don't really care but I'll ask to be polite, how's the kid?" I sighed.

"The police haven't released any information on the kid." He said. "Now, let's get back to the subject." He said and started talking about how drinking is bad. After class I went outside and called Emily.

"Did you hear?" I asked.

"I heard this morning. Carlisle told me." She said.

"How is she?" I asked.

"From what I can see she's not going to make it." She said and her voice shook.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault." She said.

"How do you know she won't make it?" I asked.

"I spent my whole childhood in hospitals watching people come in from car accidents and never come out." She sighed.

"What's the room number?" I asked.

"Why?" She replied.

"Are you there?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'm coming." I said.

"It's four oh eight." She said.

"See you soon." I said and walked toward my motorcycle.

"Where are you going?" The principal asked.

"Suspend me. I don't care. I'm going to the hospital to visit Mrs. Smith." I said.

"You can't leave school property." He said.

"Watch me." I replied and walked past him.

"Why are you visiting her?" He asked.

"Her daughter had cancer, two months to live, and she ran away. Her husband died a while back from a drunk driver and I'm going." I said and got on my motorcycle.

"Do you have parental permission?" He asked.

"Carlisle Cullen is her doctor and that's my permission." I said and drove away. I put on my helmet and sped up. I drove to the hospital. "Which way is room four oh eight?" I asked the person at the desk. She pointed and I walked quite a long way and went into her room. "Knock, knock?" I said.

"Whose there?" Emily replied.

"Okay, this is the right room." I sighed and walked in. Emily's mom was sleeping. I sat down in the chair beside Emily.

"She looks so peaceful." Emily said quietly.

"She does." I said.

"She didn't even find the note." Emily said.

"What note?" I asked.

"I had put a note under the door to tell her I had run away and loved her still and wanted to say goodbye." Emily said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's okay." I said and hugged her. She kissed me. I put my hands on the sides of her face and she put her hands in my hair. There was a weird noise and I dropped my hands and pulled away.

"Shane?" Her mom asked in a breathy whisper.

"Yeah." I said and we both got up.

"Who's she?" She asked breathlessly.

"It's me Emily. It's a long story, but it doesn't matter right now." She said and she was crying without tears.

"That's you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Emily said and looked like she really wanted to start crying with tears.

"How?" She asked.

"It was sort of an accident, but I'm not going to die anymore." She said and took her mom's mangled bandaged hand in her hands.

"That's great." Her mom said.

"Go back to sleep." Emily said and pushed her hair back like I did to her and like a mother would to a daughter.

"I don't want to not wake up." Her mom said.

"You'll be fine. Even if you don't wake up you'll go to heaven." She said.

"I want to stay with you." She said.

"Maybe some day we'll meet again." Emily said and started really crying someone walked up.

"Shane?" Carlisle asked.

"My teacher said something briefly about it. I don't really care but how's the kid?" I asked.

"They died on impact." Carlisle said. I smiled.

"Does it make me a bad person if I'm happy they died?" I asked.

"You both are mad. I can understand, and I'm sure God would too." Carlisle said.

"What would your father say?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry." Emily's mom said to her and her eyes slowly closed and her heart slowed. Emily started crying so hard she fell down but still no tears fell down. I got down and hugged Emily. She buried her face in my shirt and I didn't get wet. She was shaking. I hugged her and kissed her hair. She stopped crying as hard and pulled away.

"I'm fine." She said sadly.

"Let's get you home." I said.

"Okay." She said shaking. I picked her up and she put her arms around my neck.

"Bye, Carlisle." I said.

"Bye, behave." He said and we left.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"By foot." She answered. I laughed. I set her down and got on my motorcycle.

"Hop on." I smiled and got on. She got on the back and wrapped her arms around my waist. I started it and drove home. I carried her inside and we sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"I heard her mom got rear ended I called her went to the hospital her mom died and we went home." I said in a rush.

"I'm sorry." Mom said.


	20. Chapter 20

Emily laid on my chest. She didn't cry. She didn't act sad. She didn't act happy. She acted lost. Siobhan walked in pissed when school was over.

"Why did he get to skip school?" She yelled.

"His girlfriend's mom died and I doubt she wants someone who's practically a stranger to try to keep her calm." Mom said.

"His damned girlfriend this. His girlfriend that. I'm sick of Emily." She yelled and Emily started breathing really heavily. Emily got up off of me.

"You think I like being around you?" She asked.

"It's better than being around you." Siobhan yelled back and they were getting really mad.

"You're a bitch. It's poor Siobhan. Siobhan's passed out drunk on the couch and she hooked up with complete strangers but oh I'm the bad guy?" She yelled back.

"You came here and became the center of attention." She yelled back.

"You think I like that?" She growled. "I went invisible until your brother started bothering me and was nice to me." She yelled.

"Yeah, like you don't like being noticed?" Siobhan growled.

"I like going invisible like I'd like you to shut up." She screamed. Siobhan got an angry look and slapped Emily. Emily slapped her even harder.

"Not an angel, are you?" Siobhan growled.

"You wish." Emily sneered. "I just couldn't fight before because I know you don't know because you're an idiot, but leukemia makes you bleed easily and with me being surrounded by vampires it wouldn't be pretty." She said smirked.

"That would make me happy if you had been vampire kibble." Siobhan growled.

"Actually I was, because three vampires bit into me." She said.

"Well if you want to be technical, bitch." Siobhan growled.

"I was just correcting you." She growled back.

"What are you my ugly brother?" Siobhan asked.

"Well, he's better than anyone you could get with your clothes on." Emily said and slapped Siobhan. "Now insult my boyfriend again and it'll be more than a slap, bitch." Emily said.

"My brother and your boyfriend must be different people because my brother is ugly." Siobhan said and slapped Emily.

"Well, I'd like to know which guy you had sex with last night is your boyfriend." Emily said.

"None of them, because I'm good enough to get that many." Siobhan said.

"You were half naked and drunk." Emily yelled.

"I wasn't half naked." She yelled.

"Well." I butted in. "The time I lost track of you was because you weren't covered very good and I looked away." I pointed out.

"Nobody asked you." Siobhan yelled.

"Let's pretend I asked him, slut." Emily yelled.

"I was drunk." She yelled.

"Yeah, drunk sex. That makes you even worse. Now you're a whore and an idiot." Emily yelled and Siobhan slapped her.

"At least the guys I had sex with were good." Siobhan yelled.

"Probably not very big though." Emily yelled.

"That has nothing to do with anything since your boyfriend isn't." Siobhan yelled.

"You would know." Emily said and Siobhan slapped her.

"Actually I would since you practically examined him." Siobhan said.

"And you were listening to my thoughts for what reason?" Emily asked folding her arms over her chest. Siobhan didn't say anything. "Yeah, bitch, explain that." Emily said and Siobhan slapped her. Emily balled up her fist and before I could even get over there she had punched Siobhan's… chest. I got over there when it was too late.

"I was okay with slapping and yelling because I liked my sister getting what she deserved but I don't want you to kill her." I said to Emily. "And no Siobhan, you couldn't kill Emily since she's a vampire and a newborn." I said. Emily laughed. She pulled me to her and kissed me in a very scary way for a kid to see. He jumped up and hooked her legs around my waist. She leaned her chest into mine and kissed me fiercer. I put my hands on her waist and held her to me. She felt her tongue across my top lip and then slowly felt it across my bottom lip. She kissed my neck. "This seems very inappropriate." I said and she laughed.

"You think?" She asked against my neck.

"Get a room." Siobhan said.

"Like when you almost had sex with the star football player in the middle of that idiot girl's living room?" I asked and walked over to the couch, and sat down. Emily was still kissing my neck.

"I wouldn't do that." She said.

"You did and I had to pull you off of him and you almost puked on me." I said.

"I would never…" She said angrily trailing off.

"Maybe not sober, but drunk." I sighed and Emily started kissing my mouth.

"You're a liar." Siobhan said.

"There was a person that took a picture but I made him delete it." I said pulling away from Emily. My phone buzzed. I dug through my pocket and grabbed it out. "Damn, this is twisted." I said reading the message from Reeve. I went to the website. "Oh my god. If you weren't my sister, and if I had a crush on you." I said and faced the picture toward her. "Reeve said a girl he gave his number to that goes to another school district sent it to him." I said frowning. Emily pulled away and faced my phone towards her.

"Oh my god." She said and looked disgusted. "I don't care if I did just yell at you. This isn't right." She said frowning.

"What?" Dad asked.

"You don't want to know." I said.

"Yes I do." He said and took my phone. He got really mad. He closed my phone and handed it back. I opened it and called Reeve.

"Hey, you got it?" Reeve asked.

"Sadly." I replied.

"It's gone viral." He said.

"Oh shit." I said sadly. "I guess I didn't do very good." I said.

"You didn't even want to go, and if you scroll down there's a picture of you trying to rip that jock's head off." He said trying to focus on the bright side.

"At least I'm fully clothed." I laughed.

"Your sister's not." He said.

"I know. I was there." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Reeve asked.

"Find whoever took those and kick his ass." I said.

"What if it's a girl?" Reeve asked.

"Then I'm curious about my sister because since she looked like she stripped down for whoever it was even though she was drunk I'd hope she'd have better taste." I said.

"The website got taken down." He said.

"Exactly like twisted." I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"Sort of except your sister is Bethany and you don't have a crush on her and she's your sister." He said.

"And I didn't try to have sex with her luckily." I said.

"Good thing you were sober or there might be an even bigger scandal." Reeve said.

"Yeah, and did you just say scandal?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

"Either you are gay or a news reporter." I said.

"News reporter." We said at the same time.

"You should of seen the fight that just happened." I said really fast.

"What happened?" Reeve asked.

"Emily and my sister." I said and Emily was frowning at me.

"Why?" He asked laughing.

"I learned never to make Emily mad. They were both screaming and cussing." I laughed.

"That's not exactly right." Emily said.

"Damn, I missed it." Reeve said. I laughed.

"I was having fun watching it, but Emily ended up punching my sister and before they killed each other or Emily killed Siobhan I stopped them." I said.

"You didn't even call me. Your sister deserved it." Reeve said.

"How so?" I asked.

"From what I've seen, and why I'd guess Emily would get mad." He said.

"It wasn't about that, it was Siobhan was acting bitchy and yelling at Emily, and she didn't even care that Emily was upset over her mom dying. Emily finally stood up for herself." I said.

"Her mom died?" Reeve asked.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm probably suspended now." I said.

"The book." Reeve said. I laughed.

"The kid in the book got in way bigger trouble than just suspension, he was put on parole again and almost went to jail." I said.

"But still." Reeve said.

"You're suspended?" My dad asked.

"Gotta go." I said.

"Bye." Reeve laughed.

"Bye." I said and hung up. "The website got taken down but it went viral before it got taken down." I said sadly distracting my dad. She frowned and went to her room. I laid back taking Emily with me.

"What happens next in that book of yours?" Emily asked.

"Rumors spread, Tyler yells at Bethany, everyone thinks Tyler did it, he gets put in a special class, Bethany apologizes, Tyler thinks about committing suicide, he throws out his dad's gun, he goes postal on his dad, they find out it was a kid from another school that took the pictures, and Tyler beats his video game." I said.

"You're not going to going to do some of those things." Emily told me.

"I know. I want go postal on my dad." I said and she laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Emily and I went to my room and laid down on my bed. Emily laid her head on my chest. I put my arms around her waist.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I don't think you've ever said it like that." She said and smiled. "I love you, too." She said and kissed me. There was a knock on the door.

"Were fully clothed." I said and Emily laughed. My dad walked in.

"Kid, I wanted to talk to you." My dad said.

"Oh shit." I said.

"You're suspended?" He asked.

"Probably since I practically yelled at the principal and left the school property when he told me not to and he was standing right there." I said.

"Why didn't you just sigh out or have someone call the school?" Dad asked.

"I was pissed and wasn't thinking." I said.

"Obviously." He said.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked.

"Partly to see why you were suspended, partly to tell Emily good job, and partly to see how Emily was doing." He said. Emily smirked.

"I'm doing okay considering." She said.

"Okay." Dad said. I hugged Emily from behind right around the bottom of her rib cage. She put her arms over mine. Her skin was icy. He left and I kissed her.

"What are we going to do about my sister?" I asked.

"I could kill her." Emily offered and I laughed.

"Can't. My mom and dad would get mad." I said with fake sadness.

"We could do an investigation of our own." She offered.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know." She smiled.

"We can keep Siobhan home and I can try to figure out who did it." I said.

"Let's do that." She said and rolled over so she was facing me. She kissed me. I stripped down and she did the same… but faster.

The next day

Emily and I got Siobhan to stay home and Reeve and I were alone at the lunch table.

"Someone was really sick to do that." Reeve said.

"I know." I sighed.

"What did Emily yell at Siobhan about?" Reeve suddenly asked.

"She was calling her a bitch and a slut and Siobhan was calling Emily a bitch. Emily mostly yelled or slapped Siobhan back until Siobhan ran out of things to yell about and started making fun of me then Emily went postal and it was just…" I trailed off.

"Congrats." He said and put his hand up for a high five. I high fived him but was confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"Emily went postal for you." Reeve laughed.

"Shut up." I said smiling and some jock walked over. I recognized him and Reeve and I both looked mad. "If you did that to my sister I swear I will kill you." I said angrily.

"I didn't." He said. "I wanted to know if you did because I'd help." He said and Reeve laughed.

"Good luck with helping him, because when he's pissed he has a mouth like a sailor and is a way better fighter than usual." Reeve said.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Trust me, Emmett loves making fun of you. He told the story of when you cussed out Jacob many times." Reeve smiled.

"How come you went from pissed to happy in a couple seconds?" The jock asked.

"We're just different like that. What's your name?" I asked.

"You don't know my name?" He asked and I smiled. "I'm Andrew." He said.

"Okay, Andrew. If my sister gets drunk again, which she doesn't think so she probably will, and you have sex with her while she can't think clearly I promise I will hurt you. I probably won't kill you because then my family would have to move and I don't feel like going through the trouble." I said.

"You'd kill him anyway. Jacob would help." Reeve said.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"You are really odd." Andrew said.

"So I'm a bitch, an ass, interesting, sarcastic, not a liar anymore, and now I'm odd." I laughed.

"Hey, you were dating that Emily girl, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She ran away." I said.

"What happened to her mom?" He asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. I went to the hospital, Emily was there and her mom died. Emily left." I said.

"How's your sister?" Andrew asked.

"She got in a fight yesterday Reeve sent me the link to the website, she got pissed, she went to her room, and she almost ripped my head off this morning for making her stay home." I sighed. I realized something. "I realized something." I said and the jock walked away.

"What?" Reeve asked.

"That guy's a bitch that needs to get balls, and Alice and Jasper aren't here." I said.

"Andrew heard." Reeve laughed.

"Oops." I laughed.

"What'd you say?" Andrew asked.

"I said you're a bitch that needs to get balls." I said and stood up. I was a quarter foot taller than him.

"You're a coward." Andrew said.

"Really." I said loudly.

"I'm pretty sure." He said.

"Shane, Andrew." Alice yelled.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah, you two get away from each other." She said and the tone of her voice even would scare a wrestler. "Siobhan's coming to school but if anyone touches or teases her you'll have to answer to my brother that's at home but only a phone call away." She said loud enough for the whole room to hear and Jasper walked in with Siobhan.

"I told her to stay home." I growled.

"She's not a coward." Alice said.

"What are you going to do if I take her home?" I growled.

"Have Emmett kick your ass." She said.

"Like he could reach." I said.

"I'm sure he could. I could kill you without a problem." She said.

"Are you going to do that with ballet." I asked sitting down. It was dead quiet.

"I wonder how much in that book is going to happen." Reeve said.

"Mr. Black." The principal said.

"I'm suspended right?" I asked.

"No, but get in my office." He said.

"I thought you said yesterday I couldn't leave school property." I said.

"I made an exception due to the circumstances. Now get to the office." He said.

"This happened in the book too, sort of." I said to Reeve and everyone was watching me. I followed him to his office. I sat in the chair across from his desk and he leaned toward me from his chair.

"Do you have any clue who could have taken pictures of your sister?" He asked.

"Well, damn, I thought I was in trouble." I said.

"No cussing, and do you?" He asked.

"No idea unless Reeve and I are right on track and someone's replicating the book twisted but if so they're way off." He said.

"Are you sure you don't know?" He asked.

"I thought Andrew at first but he doesn't seem like he has the balls, I mean guts to do it." I said.

"What about any of the other guys?" He asked.

"It could have been the guy who grab Siobhan on the first day of school, because he seemed pissed, I mean mad when Reeve and I stopped him." I said.

"Do you know who this guy is?" He asked.

"He's a senior. Shorter than me, but still tall. Probably into sports, baby faced, looked like a kid in the face but was too muscular to be younger than a senior. Six foot four probably, and around one sixty. Tried to look tough but looked like he was really a coward. Looked like he'd be around the popular kids. Wore a wrestling jacket but had a football hanging out of his backpack trying to show other people that he was athletic and probably trying to get girls to notice him." I said boringly.

"You got all that from an encounter?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a partly photographic memory. I notice things faster than other people too." I said.

"Could you identify him if you saw him again?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and he took me to the senior cafeteria. I walked around a bit. I noticed someone. "Oh, hey, you're my party buddy." I said, and he frowned. "Sorry but I don't want my sister to do trash even if she is drunk." I said and walked away. "Found you." I laughed. I walked over to him. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Who's asking?" He replied.

"What the Hell is your damned name? Tell me and I won't get pissed." I said.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked.

"Because I think you might have taken the pictures of my sister and I'd like to know who I'm dealing with." I said.

"I'm a…" He started and I cut him off.

"I don't care that you're a wrestler, a football player, I don't care that you don't have balls, and I don't care that you're a coward." I said.

"I'm Tyler." He said.

"Last name?" I asked.

"I'd like to get to know you." He said.

"Cussed out my dad when I was eight, he slapped me when I mentioned his dead mom, my sister cried when I cussed at her that same day, I live with Carlisle Cullen the doctor the one you'll be crying to when I loose my patience, dated Emily Smith, she ran away because she got sick of being scared of dying, went to the hospital yesterday to visit her mom, someone at that girl's party took pictures of my sister and put them online, and I swear I will kill or seriously injure whoever did it." I said. "Slumber party's over. Before we start telling each other secrets I would like to know your last name." I said.

"Why would you think I took pictures?" He asked.

"Because on the first day of school I almost beat you up for touching my sister." I said.

"Why would I put them online?" He asked.

"To seriously piss me off." I said. "Nervous, are you?" I asked. "You are unconsciously telling me your nervous by tapping your fingers and bouncing your knee." I said.

"What are you some kind of geek?" He asked.

"What are you seven, and no? I have a photographic memory." I said.

"I'm eighteen." He said.

"Oh you can count." I said.

"When are you going to learn?" He asked.

"As soon as you can go to school without shitting your pants." I said.

"Ooh that hurt." He said sarcastically.

"How much can you press?" I asked.

"One fifty." He said proudly.

"Oh, that's too bad." I said.

"How much can you press?" He asked.

"When I was twelve it was about one hundred and I'm not sure anymore, but I lifted a couch with my sister on it to piss her off." I said.

"Sure." He said.

"What's your last name?" I asked quickly.

"Smith." He said. "Emily Smith's brother." He said.

"Don't worry, at first Emily thought I was an ass too." I said. "You already knew who I was didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'm sorry about your mom. Emily came back just long enough to see her die. I was with both of them and Emily went back to wherever she was." I said.

"Why did Emily come back?" He asked.

"She loved her. Emily started crying when your mom's eyes closed. Carlisle didn't say anything. I guess he felt bad for her too. I'm sorry to make you lose all hope but with Emily in the shape she's in she'll be dead before too long." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Carlisle." I said.

"How did she act?" He asked.

"She looked like she wanted to die, and when she's around me she usually jokes about dying or teases me but she just seemed lost." I said.

"Damn." He muttered.

"I need to know. Did you take those pictures?" I asked.

"I wasn't even at the party. I was at home." He said.

"Did you get Emily's note?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't do anything with it." He said.

"Did you take the pictures?" I asked.

"No." He said. The bell rang and we scurried to class. I sat beside Siobhan.

"Tyler Smith didn't do it." I said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Suspect." I smiled. Class started and when it was over I skipped the rest of the day. I rode home. I went inside and got yelled at. I went to bed. Emily woke me up and I looked at my watch. Siobhan was home.

"Siobhan's not home yet." Emily said.

"Damn it." I growled and stood up. Emily kissed me. We went to the school and I picked up her scent and followed it. I thought for a second. "Damn it." I growled and pulled Emily back to my motorcycle. I drove to her old house. She was confused. I banged on the door. It took three minutes and Tyler opened the door without a shirt on. "Where is my sister you son of a bitch?" I growled. He smiled, and walked back to his room. She was lying in his bed with the blankets wrapped around her she was sitting up.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" She screamed.

"I didn't know what happened when you didn't come home." I yelled.

"Why is Emily here?" She yelled.

"Because I was worried about you, bitch." Emily yelled.

"Don't start this again." I growled.

"I'll do what I want." Siobhan growled.

"Having sex with strangers?" I asked.

"He's your girlfriend's brother so he can be worse than her." Siobhan sneered.

"You bitch." Emily said. "I could have let him sleep but I was worried about you. You are such a whore." Emily yelled.

"Emily, please." I said.

"What is going on?" Tyler asked.

"Shut up." Emily said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sick of people like you and Siobhan, whore's that think they're better than everyone else. Shut up." She said.

"Are you my sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, or at least I was." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"I am sick of being around you. You are a jerk." She said.

"Does that mean I'm not a bitch anymore?" I asked.

"No, you're still a bitch, but only some of the time. You're a part time bitch." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"I'm confused." Tyler said.

"Because I don't feel like talking to you." I said and kissed Emily. Emily pulled away.

"What?" She asked him.

"Your hair, your voice, your looks, and you're alive." He said.

"The first three a complicated, and I never ran away just something happened that made it so I couldn't go home." She said.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"I wish it was that simple." She said.

"Tell me." He said.

"I could but then someone else would have to kill you." She said.

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

"Give it up." Siobhan said. She slipped on her top and pants. "It's not like you're going to keep it secret forever." She sneered.

"Why are you such a bitch to me?" Emily yelled. I walked over to Tyler and pushed him away from them. They looked like they could kill each other.

"I'm mean but I don't ruin someone's life." She said.

"Have you ever thought about your mom, your dad, your brother, or anyone else." Emily said in a calm voice. "Your brother was thinking about how he could solve this problem last night, not how to make it worse. Your dad is very disappointed, he was disappointed for sure when Shane cussed at him, but you did worse. Your mom tries to stay calm but she acts like she wants to break down and cry. Nobody can see you as Siobhan anymore because you act so terrible." Emily said and Siobhan slapped her. Emily pushed Siobhan down and held her on the floor. "Face it, you're acting like a slut. I want to be your friend but if you're going to insult me then that won't happen and I can make your life terrible." Emily growled.

"I could make yours worse." Siobhan said.

"How are you going to do that? Beat me up? I hit harder. Make fun of me? I don't care. Hurt my family? That's done. Have sex with my boyfriend? I hope you're not that desperate." Emily said and I laughed.

"I'm not." She said.

"I'd hope so." I said. "And I wouldn't allow it." I laughed and Emily shook her head.

"I'm done here." Emily said and got up off the floor.

"Do either of you want to say anything?" I asked.

"I don't." Siobhan said.

"Why didn't you come home?" Tyler asked.

"I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do." She said. I picked her up and she screeched.

"Siobhan, as soon as you decide to quit acting like a bitch I'll be there if you want to talk." I said and carried Emily out. We got on my motorcycle and drove away. We went home and we went inside I slammed the door.

"What?" Mom asked.

"We found her." I growled.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" She asked.

"She was having sex with Emily's brother." I said and went to my room. Emily didn't follow this time.


	22. Chapter 22

Emily

"What happened?" Renesmee asked.

"He caught her scent at the school, paused for a second, and got really mad. I didn't understand until my brother opened the door shirtless and Shane started yelling at him. Siobhan was laying in my brother's bed and started yelling at Shane and I. Tyler found out it was me, he's confused but I wouldn't tell him the whole story. Siobhan hates me now, but now I know we feel mutual of each other." I said.

"Siobhan doesn't hate you." Renesmee said and I laughed.

"She doesn't like me for tackling her and telling her what everyone has been wanting to tell her." I said.

"What did you tell her?" She asked.

"That she was being an idiot and hurting everyone. She got really pissed." I said.

"She's gotten an attitude." Renesmee smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed. Siobhan walked in. Actually she stomped in. "What got your thong in a bunch?" I asked.

"He broke up with me. He doesn't want to date someone that's brother is serious with his sister." She said angrily.

"He was ugly anyway." I said and she glared.

"It's all your fault." She growled.

"My fault?" I asked. "If you want to blame anyone blame your damned brother for being nice even before he knew I was dying." I yelled.

"You're the one that said yes." She yelled.

"You just want to be mad at me." I said in a normal talking voice.

"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically.

"You should be in there yelling at your brother for insulting me, lying to me, scaring me, and telling me all about what you are." I said.

"He left out some details. I'm mad at you for more than just that." She said.

"What? What could you think of to be mad at me about?" I yelled. She paused. "Admit it you're mad because you're not the center on attention anymore because a new little human came along and started dating your brother. I don't think people think about me as much as you because you get drunk, have sex with all the guys you can, yell at me, start a fight, and prove to everyone that you aren't daddy's little girl anymore." I said.

"Shut up." Siobhan said.

"I am sick of you thinking you can push me around. You want to push, and this time I'm pushing back." I said.

"I don't push you around." She sneered.

"Oh really? You told the Vulturi to kill me." I half yelled and went to Shane's room. He had been crying. He quickly wiped off his face when he saw me. "It's okay." I said and took off my shirt. I threw it on the floor and walked over to him. I sat on his lap backwards and kissed him. He unhooked the clasp on my bra and held me closer to him. I threw my bra on the floor and stood up so I was still kissing him and took my pants off. I sat back down on his lap. I pulled his shirt off of him. I heard footsteps near the door so I pressed myself closer and kissed him stronger. He laid back and rolled over. He pulled his pants off and his boxers. "Just a second." I said and got up. I walked over to the door and locked it and turned the lights off. I could see just fine. I went over to him, took my underwear off and laid back down.

"I love you." He said.

"You better not be saying that for my lack of clothing." I said.

"No." He said and kissed my neck. He looked me in the eye and sat up. I sat up with him. He pulled out a little bow and I started to freak out on the inside. "Emily, will you marry me?" He asked and I was speechless. I covered my mouth and if I could have I would have started crying. "Emily?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him. He slipped the ring on my finger and tossed the box on his nightstand. He was on me again within seconds.

Siobhan

I wanted to smile but I didn't so I had a confused look.

"What?" Dad asked.

"I just don't understand your son." I answered and stopped listening. Dad laughed and walked away. Shane and Emily came out of his room a while later and she was wearing a diamond ring. They acted completely normal and sat in the armchair together. Shane was holding Emily's left hand.

"Dinner's ready." Mom said. She just brought pizza out and gave everyone a piece Shane let go of Emily's hand and took his.

"That smells disgusting." Emily said. "Vampires are weird." She said. Shane took a bite. Mom noticed Emily's ring. Shane smiled at her and had food on his teeth. I laughed. He swallowed.

"You said yes?" Mom asked.

"That's not very nice." Shane said.

"That was a classy proposal." I said rolling my eyes.

"It was a surprise." Shane smiled.

"For sure." Emily agreed. "I didn't expect you to propose… ever." Emily said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She agreed. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "When I was younger I would dream about getting married and being proposed to and it wasn't like this. It was on some beach or something romantic." She smiled. "I didn't expect to be laying in bed with a werewolf and have him pull out a box, tell me he loved me, and ask me to marry him." Emily rattled on.

"I didn't expect to get drunk and have sex with at least ten different guys before I turned a year old." I said and Emily laughed.

"Actually it was like every guy there and that was off by about forty." Shane corrected and I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Exactly. Next time you think about getting drunk. Don't." Shane said and I was still confused. We finished dinner and sat out in the living room. Dad got home a half-hour after dinner. He was outside working on faking Emily's death. Shane had his hand over Emily's rind again, but it was on accident both times. Emily was in a ball sort of in his lap and he had his arms over hers. He started kissing her neck and dad sat down next to mom on the sofa. I was on the settee. Emily pushed his face away, and he laughed. Emily unthinkingly started playing with her ring.

"How?" Dad asked staring at her ring. I laughed.

"Why does everyone ask?" Shane asked.

"She's pretty. You're… well… not bad looking. She's out of your league." Dad said and Emily laughed.

"Was that true when I was bald?" She asked.

"Well…" He said and Shane frowned. "You were pretty then, just bald." He said.

"Oh my god. My own father." Shane said and Emily laughed. She let her legs drop and within seconds was sitting on his lap facing him.

"Don't worry about him. Your mom's out of his league." She said and kissed Shane. She wasn't acting very appropriate for being around his parents. She looked like she was going to take her pants off any second now. She pulled away. He looked like he was in shock.

"Why do you say that?" Dad asked and Emily asked.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're a scary, seven foot tall, muscular, not terrible looking Indian. Renesmee is a beautiful, little, curly haired, Barbie doll figured ginger." She said and I laughed at her wording.

"Thanks." Dad said rolling his eyes.

"Why do you think I'm out of his league?" I asked.

"You're a beautiful, blonde, quite curvy young woman. Shane's a six foot tall, muscular, okay looking Indian." He said.

"Thanks?" She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you even say yes?" Dad asked and Shane started to look mad.

"I do mind, but I'll answer anyway. He was nice, and he was starting to annoy me. I wanted him to shut up. I didn't plan on staying with him." She said.

"Thanks." Shane said and she kissed him again. "I'm glad you liked me." He said.

"I liked you later that day, then I didn't, and then I loved you." She said and he smiled. She kissed him and again she turned around within seconds.

"You two are real classy." I said and Emily smiled.

"Yeah. We sure are." She smiled. Emily kissed Shane quickly. Shane laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Dad asked and I laughed.

"Well, yes." I said.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Shane gets brownie points for proposing but he could have done better with how he proposed." I smiled.

"It surprised her." He laughed.

"And if her heart still beat and it effected the way she functioned she would have had a heart attack." I said and he laughed.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Can I tell him?" I asked.

"Go right ahead. I don't have anything to hide." Shane said.

"Emily and Shane were completely stripped down and Emily decided she didn't want someone walking in again so she turned around to lock the door and when she got back she laid back down. He sat up, said he loved her and brought out a little ring box, and asked her to marry him." Siobhan said.

"Better that your dad did." Mom said.

"What?" Siobhan asked.

"I was pregnant, and we were planning your arrival and he pretty much said, 'Hey, I knocked you up. What the hell, let's just get married and get this over with.'" Mom said and I laughed. "He didn't have a ring." She said.

"I did the second time." He laughed.

"Yeah, the second time I was laying in bed and didn't want to be bothered. You tried to get me to even look at you and had to practically tell me you had a ring." Mom laughed. "Then when I looked her got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I was surprised. I showed off my ring to everyone I hated the next day." Mom said still laughing.

"Whoever said third time's the charm, was a liar." Dad laughed and mom kissed him. She got a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh my god, mom." I said and got really happy.

"Shut up." She said.

"What?" Dad asked.

"My period is late." She said.

"You better not be blaming this on menopause." He laughed.

"No, you ass hole, I'm pregnant." She said slapping him.

"Who's is it?" He asked jokingly.

"I hope like Hell it's yours, otherwise I don't know who's it could be." She said and he kissed her. "Third time is the charm." She smiled.

"Are you breaking up with me so you can have a good proposal?" Dad asked and she laughed and kissed him.

"Not with two kids and a third kid that we can try to make less screwed up I wouldn't leave you." She said and Shane and I frowned.

"Okay?" Shane asked.

"You cussed out your dad when you were eight." She said.

"Actually I was like two or three months old. Just saying." He said.

"Me?" I asked.

"No explanation needed." Mom said and I laughed.

"What do you think of Emily?" I asked.

"Good for Shane. Not too goody two shoes but not juvenal detention. Beautiful, but not hooker like. Curvy but doesn't flaunt it. Smart. Needs to speak up more. Shy, and I would guess she has a low self esteem." Mom said and I wanted to smile.

"Spot on." I said shocked. "Some of it she would disagree with. She doesn't think she's merely pretty especially before she changed." I said.

"She's always been beautiful." Mom said. "This is coming from the most dreaded creature in the world. The mother in-law or actually soon to be mother in law." Mom said.

"Can you just not tell Alice quite yet?" Shane asked and there was a knock on the door.

"Too late." I said and opened the door.

"I saw Emily with a ring." Alice said.

"I wish you were still in that asylum." Shane muttered.

"Why are you so mad?" Emily asked.

"Alice is a monster. She plans wonderful weddings but makes the people hate her in the process." I said.

"I'm thinking about doing Summer and Emily's wedding's this summer if Emily hasn't broken up with Shane." Alice said seriously.

"What the Hell?" Shane asked loudly.

"Shane, nobody sees what she sees in you." I said. "Even I can't tell, because most of the time she thinks of you as an ass." I told him.

"Seriously?" He asked shocked.

"I tried to get her to leave you, but that didn't work. She's made a mistake. It's like a male hooker and the most beautiful woman in the world. He's pathetic and got a beautiful girl. She's pathetic and doesn't see herself as beautiful so she said okay to the male hooker." I said.

"What?" Shane asked and I sighed.

"Well, good luck, pretend I wasn't even here." Alice said, and left. She went home.

"You want to know what I see in him?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"When he was talking to me when we first met he acted like I was there but not that big of a deal. He was calling you a slut, which confused me, but I brushed it off. When we were in class and I sat by him he didn't know that I had cancer but he was nice and treated me like a person not like a toy. He joked around instead of flirting. When he did flirt he made it very obvious and laughed at me. He got mad because he found out I was dying. He told me about himself. Every time I see him he gets a sparkle in his eyes. When Aro had bit me, and I was trying not to scream he wasn't talking about how I was alive for more than two months, instead he was worried about the pain." Emily laughed. "After I changed the only thing that changed when he was around me is he's not as careful." Emily said. "He has his quirks, just like everyone else." She said.

"What's your quirk?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She said. "For you I'd guess that you need to have a boyfriend." She said. Shane pulled the footrest thing out of the armchair and laid down sort of and she formed to the contours of his body.


	23. Chapter 23

9 months later

Shane

We all waited in the living room of Carlisle's house while mom and dad were upstairs. She had screamed a couple times.

"Aren't you glad you got a kid without that?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yes, and no. I would give anything to be able to give birth, but I wouldn't want to have to actually experience it." She said.

"I wouldn't." I said.

"You wouldn't have to." Emmett laughed.

"I know." I said smiling. We sat for another hour listening to her scream. Jacob came down a while later. We hadn't done an ultrasound this time because they wanted to be surprised for once.

"It was twins." He said sadly.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked.

"One of them was dead, but the other's fine." He said.

"Fourth time's the charm?" I asked.

"I guess." He said and mom came down the stairs a bit later with her hair pulled back. She was holding the one that survived.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A baby." She replied sarcastically.

"Do you want me to go over there and violate it so I know what it is?" I asked and she laughed.

"A sister. We won't have to repaint." She smiled. She sat down beside me and dad sat on the arm of the couch. Siobhan looked over me at the baby.

"Got a name?" I asked.

"We didn't think of any. Siobhan took me a long time to think of. Since Rachael had her baby, and she did name it Sarah I can't use that." She said frowning slightly. The baby had light brown chocolaty hair and chocolate eyes.

"She looks like an Olivia." Siobhan said.

"She does." Mom said.

"I like it." Dad agreed.

"Now we still need a middle name." Mom said.

"Kate, Grace, or Belle would sound nice with it." Rosalie said.

"Everyone does Grace so I don't want Grace." Mom said.

"Olivia Kate Black. Olivia Belle Black." Siobhan said.

"Belle makes Black sound like Jacob trying to say back when he's drunk." Mom said.

"Do you like Olivia Kate Black or do you want to think some more?" Siobhan asked.

"I think I'll think a bit more, because I don't want to settle." She said.

"Olivia Sophia sounds pretty." Alice offered.

"What does everyone think about the names listed?" Dad asked.

"I think Olivia Sophia." Jasper said.

"Olivia Grace." Emmett said.

"Olivia Sophia." Emily said.

"Olivia Kate." Bella said.

"Olivia Belle." Edward said.

"Sophia." Siobhan said.

"Grace." Rosalie said.

"Kate, or Sophia." Siobhan said.

"I don't have an opinion." I said and mom laughed.

"Sophia." Alice said.

"Four and a half for Sophia, two for Grace, one and a half for Kate, and one for Belle." Mom said. "Esme?" She asked.

"I'm not going to tell you want to name your child, but I don't like Belle with the name Olivia." She said.

"Daddy?" Mom asked.

"Olivia Kate." He said.

"Jacob?" She asked.

"I'm not good at naming things." He said. "I don't like Kate, or Belle." He said.

"We're left with Sophia then." She said.

"Olivia Sophia." Dad said and mom handed Olivia to him. He kissed her cheek.

"How about next weekend we take Olivia down to meet the wolf pack and her cousin?" Mom suggested.

"That sounds fine to me." Dad said and kissed mom. I got up and walked over to where dad was.

"Hi." I said to Olivia and felt my finger across her cheek. She fluttered her eyelashes a bit. "I'm your good sibling." I said smiling. Emily laughed. Siobhan came over and got on her knees so she could look Olivia in the eyes.

"He's not. He just wants to think he is." She smiled. She wiped her hand across Olivia's forehead.

"I almost forgot. When do you two want your wedding?" Alice asked me. "Pick a day." She said.

"Can't we wait? I don't feel like being fitted for a suit quite yet." He said. "Maybe I should give her time to back out." I said making excuses.

"We'll do Summer's wedding this summer and yours next summer, better?" She asked.

"Much." I said.

"I'll have to meet with them soon." She said.

"Meet with who?" Summer asked walking in with Eli and James.

"You." She said. Eli was about twelve now.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're getting married this summer." She said.

"Maybe we can run away." Summer suggested.

"It can't be that bad." James said.

"It's hell." I said. "I'm trying to put it off for as long as possible so I don't have to deal with being fitted for a suit and a pissed off fiancé." I said.

"Watch you language." Mom said.

"Sorry, so I don't have to deal with a bitchy fiancé, and a stupid pixie." I said.

"You aren't very good at watching your language." She concluded.

"Damn right." I said and went over to Emily. I sat on the love seat beside her and she leaned on me. "Have fun." I said to Summer and winked.

"I won't have fun until I'm done dealing with Alice." She said. "I'm serious unlike Renesmee, I don't want a honeymoon." She said.

"You're so mean." Alice said.

"I don't want a suitcase full of lace. I want a simple wedding, nothing big, just close friends, and family." She said.

"Where do you want it?" Alice asked.

"We can do here or Forks." She said.

"I don't know about here because people would have to come all the way here." Summer replied.

"We can rent a limo or two and drive as many at a time as we can." She said.

"Okay." Summer sighed. "As soon as you have the measurements I'm done. Get whatever damned dress you want." Summer said.

"You're no fun." Alice said.

"See." I said to Emily. "You'll be very bitchy until it's over." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked and kissed me.

"My mom, my grandma, I've heard about her, and I've seen her in wedding mode. It's not pretty. She's a little monster. Nobody wants to get in her way or she'll get really pissed. She forces everyone into suits and dresses and gets people to help. She piles makeup even on pretty people." I said.

"Doesn't sound that bad." Emily said.

"And you called me a liar." I laughed.

"Yes, I did. Alice doesn't seem that scary." She said and I laughed.

"She's a monster. You haven't see her in prom mode. She is a beast." He said and kissed her.

"Next year will be terrible. With prom, graduation, and the wedding." I said sighing.

"Oh, quit your whining. I can still back out." She said and kissed me. I pulled her to me, and her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Get a room." Eli said and she laughed. She moved her hands to the sides of my face and kissed me with her mouth open and I wanted to pull away for Eli's sake but for mine I wanted to keep kissing her. "You two are disgusting." Eli said and Reeve laughed. My thoughts weren't the cleanest.

"Ew disgusting." Siobhan exclaimed. I thought even more. "I'm going to stop listening." She said and I stopped thinking. "Ha! It worked." She said. I pulled away, and Emily and I dropped our arms.

"You get very annoying, almost as bad as Alice and just as bad as Emmett." I said and Reeve laughed.

"I agree." Reeve said.

"We need to decide who's getting married when." Alice said. "And you need to pick brides maids and grooms men. You also need a maid of honor and a best man." She told both couples. "Summer?" She asked.

"Renesmee is going to be my maid of honor if she's okay with that." Summer said.

"Of course." Renesmee smiled.

"James?" Alice asked.

"My brother is going to be my best man." He said.

"Emily?" Alice asked.

"I honestly don't know." She said.

"Okay. Shane?" She asked.

"Reeve." I said and Reeve smiled.

"Flower girl, and ring bearer?" She asked.

"I don't know." Summer said and looked at James.

"Maybe Sarah could be flower girl." He said.

"Eli's too old to be ring bearer." Summer frowned.

"Couple number two?" Alice asked.

"Nice, we're on a game show now." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe Sarah could do both of our weddings." Emily laughed.

"We don't know many little kids. If Olivia is old enough she could do our wedding but I doubt she'll be old enough this summer." I said.

"Okay. What about groomsmen?" Alice asked.

"I have no clue." I said.

"Seth. Collin. Brady. Sam." James answered.

"Bridesmaids?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Summer sighed.

"Emily?" Alice asked.

"All my close friends are dead. They always died since I met them in hospitals." Emily said.

"Okay. We'll try to find people this year for Emily and Shane." Alice said. "Summer you think of people. Try to think of friends from Forks." Alice said. "We need guest lists. Think about this because we are doing your weddings next year." Alice said. I frowned and yawned.

"I'm beat. I'm going home." I said and left. Emily came with me. "You should get to know my family. It's going to get boring to waste your life watching me sleep." I said when we got inside.

"Siobhan and I sort of get along." She smiled.

"I guess." I said and went to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

3 months later

I got up and Emily and I got ready for school. Her name was going to be Emily Reid. Nothing like Smith. We took my motorcycle to school and went in the building.

"I've given you three months who's it going to be?" Alice asked.

"I've chosen Sam, because without him I would have never found her and I would have ran further." I said.

"Sam and Reeve?" She asked.

"That's it for now." I said.

"I've chosen Siobhan." Emily said. "I may add to that list, but Siobhan is all for now."  
Emily smiled.

"You two." Alice sighed and we sat beside Reeve, and Siobhan.

"Hey, lovebirds. Hi, Alice, hi, Jasper." Reeve said. I hadn't even noticed Jasper. We talked about wedding crap for a while and went to our first class. Alice and Emily were in my first class. It was another getting to know you crap elementary activity.

"Say your name, something people don't know about you, and your favorite color." Mrs. Carter said. Emily and I were first.

"Shane Black, I don't know what people do or don't know about me, and if they don't know it it's probably a secret, and gold." I said.

"Okay." She said confused. "Your turn." She said pointing to Emily.

"Emily Reid, I don't know, and brown." She said.

"I can guess one thing." Mrs. Carter said and looked at her ring.

"Oh, Shane and I are engaged." She said.

"Okay, congrats, nest." She said, and looked to Alice.

"Mary Alice Brandon, call me Alice, I'm planning their wedding, and pink." She said smiling.

"Okay." She said and went through everyone else. "We need to go over class rules." She said when she got to the last person. "Turn your cell phones off before you enter class." She said and just because I'm me I took mine out and turned it off. She shot me a glare and continued. "No talking when I'm talking. No talking when a peer is talking. No gum. No fighting. No insulting people. No disrespect. Be responsible. Be respectful. Be safe." She said. "I shouldn't have to say this but I have to do to smart alecks, no illegal substances, and always follow the handbook." She told everyone. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Emily held my hand under the desks. We listened to the class rules and she drawled on about the handbook.

"No public displays of affection." She said and my hand shot up. "Yes." She sighed.

"Affection would mean that you like someone and it doesn't necessarily mean sexually. So no public displays of affection means I can't hug my sister, I can't sit with my friends, and my fiancé can't wear a ring because it could be taken as she is publicly sharing her affection." I said. Mrs. Carter glared and I smiled.

"No holding hands, no kissing, no hugging, and no touching." She said.

"If Emily was upset I couldn't hug her or if my sister was upset I couldn't hug her?" I asked.

"No hugging." She said.

"Emily couldn't hug my sister either? Nothing sexual about it." I said and Emily started laughing.

"Okay, so no public displays of affection, no drugs or alcohol." She said and I raised my hand. She didn't answer.

"Excuse me but you shouldn't just be able to close a conversation because it's not going your way. Freedom of speech." I said.

"Go to the principal's office." She said and I smiled.

"You just are avoiding my questions, because you don't have answers." I said. "Bye." I said and left. Emily glared at me. I walked down to the principal's office.

"Yes?" The lady asked.

"I got sent here by Mrs. Carter." I smirked.

"Okay." She said and picked up a phone I sat in a chair and waited ten minutes.

"Mr. Black?" The principal asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Come to my office." He said

"Sure thing." I said and followed him to his office and sat in a chair.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Mrs. Carter was reviewing the handbook, and I questioned a rule." I said.

"What rule?" He asked.

"No public displays of affection." I said.

"What could possibly make you question that?" He asked.

"Okay. Affection is when you like someone. I like my sister, if I hug her does that get me in trouble?" I asked.

"It shouldn't." He said.

"Okay, if my fiancé wears a ring it means she likes me so she is publicly displaying her affection with her ring." I said.

"You have a fiancé?" He asked.

"Yes. Now does she have to take off her ring for school just so she isn't showing her affection?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"If my fiancé was upset about something and I hugged her to make her feel better why is that unacceptable?" I asked.

"It is distracting." He said.

"She has a diamond ring, and that's not distracting, she can cry, that's not distracting, but a hug is distracting?" I asked.

"Yes, a hug is distracting." He said.

"So I can't hug my sister. Emily can't hug my sister either." I said. "There's nothing sexual about either of those actions." I said.

"Why does this matter so much?" He asked.

"Because it's a stupid rule. I understand no sex, no kissing, and no declaring your love, because they are stupid, annoying, and distracting. I don't understand how a hug could be inappropriate or distracting. I was holding Emily's hand in class and nobody gasped or stared. Emily said she was engaged people were a bit distracted at that, but that's apparently not public displays of affection." I sighed.

"What are you really here for?" He asked.

"I find the rule stupid. If you want to make a rule don't be so general unless you want arguments." I said and turned my phone on from inside my pocket.

"What would your father think of this?" The principal asked.

"He'd yell at me for being stupid and talking out of turn." I said.

"Let's see." He said. He put the phone in front of me. I dialed my dad's number and he put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Dad said.

"Hi, dad. I'm in the principal's office. You're on speaker." I said and leaned back.

"What the Hell did you do this time?" He asked sighing.

"Oh, hey dad, watch your language, do you want Olivia to pick up on that?" I asked.

"She's napping, now answer my question." He said.

"No public display of affection is a stupid rule. Emily is publicly displaying her affection with that ring. If I hugged Siobhan that would be publicly displaying what little affection I do have for my sister. Same with if Emily hugged her. If I sit next to Reeve I'm showing my affection for my best friend. Affection is a very general word." I said. Dad laughed.

"Kid, you are an idiot." He said.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed.

"Learn how to keep your mouth shut." He said.

"If I think someone or something is stupid I tell it." I said.

"You are tying your hands behind your back, kid." He said.

"Quit calling me kid. No, I'm not. I am using freedom of speech." I said.

"Just a minute." He said and he was gone for about thirty seconds.

"Hello." Mom said.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Shane Mare Black, just shut your mouth and listen to your teachers. Quit acting like a smart aleck." She said.

"I listen to my teachers just I question things I find stupid." I said.

"You need to knock that off." She said.

"Yeah, sure, mom." I said.

"Shane, I'm serious. If you get in trouble again you're grounded." She said.

"Ooh, scary." I said. "Sorry, Emmett is rubbing off on me." I said and she sighed.

"Behave, I have to go, Olivia just woke up and is crying." She said.

"Bye." I said.

"Mmm." She said and hung up. He hung up too.

"Are you going to behave?" He asked.

"I'll try." I said rolling my eyes.

"Get to class." He said. I went to class and sat down. Emily shook her head at me. The bell rang about a minute later and Mrs. Carter walked up to us.

"Wait just a second." She said to us and Alice walked slowly and stalled at the door. "When are you getting married?" She asked smiling.

"This summer. I'm giving her time to back out and to get scared of Alice. My whole family thinks she should back out." I said and laughed. "And I'm afraid of Alice so I got her to wait." I said. We both got up.

"Good luck." She said and we left.

"Next time you do that I'm throwing this ring at you." She said. We went our separate way and to class. We didn't meet up again until lunch. We talked about the wedding then we had gym class together. We didn't get dressed that day. We got our uniforms handed out and locker assignments. We went over rules and that was it. We went to our other two classes and rode home. We went inside. Mom was sitting on the couch with Olivia. Olivia looked about a year old. Olivia was smiling.

"Hi." I said and went straight to my room. Emily followed me. When we got there I dropped my bag and held her against me. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and threw it on the floor. She kissed me and I unhooked the back of her bra. She dropped it to the floor and pulled my shirt off. She locked the door and pushed me over to the bed and pushed me down. She sat on my legs and unhooked my belt, unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans. She moved and pulled my jeans off. She pulled my boxers off and pulled off her skirt and underwear. She laid down on me and kissed me.


	25. Chapter 25

Next day at lunch

Emily

Alice had decided to discuss bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Have at least three people." She said.

"I only Siobhan." I said.

"I have Sam, and Reeve." Shane said.

"Think harder." She ordered.

"Our ring bearer is who?" I asked.

"We can go out of the norm and have Olivia as flower girl and Sarah as ring bearer." Alice suggested.

"If we can." I said.

"Okay." Alice said. Shane started eating.

"Where are we having it?" I asked.

"In our yard." Alice said.

"Okay." I said and there was a silence among us.

"I have an idea." Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"How about for fun we have a truth or dare game for all of the adults?" Alice said.

"Wouldn't it be weird for Carlisle and Esme?" Shane asked.

"We can ask people if they want to play and we can do it when the little kids are in bed." She said.

"Okay." Shane said. We were silent until the bell rang then Shane and I went to gym. We got dressed and had to sit on the floor for a while. She went over rules while we sat there. "I'm taking a shower when we get home." I whispered in Emily's ear trying to look casual. "You in?" I asked.

"Shane, do you have something to tell the class?" She asked and Emily asked.

"I feel like I'm in kindergarten. I said that I'm scared of our wedding planner." I lied she brushed it off and continued class.

"Yes." Emily said in a low voice so I could barely hear her. We had to run laps then we changed back into our 'street clothes' and went to our next class. Then our next. Then school was out. We drove home and I pulled Emily straight to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. We both stripped down and started the shower. I pulled her in and we showered… sort of. We dried off and got dressed. We went back to my room. We laid on my bed for a while. We just laid there. We didn't even talk. I kissed her and did a flip off my bed and landed on my feet. I opened the door and she got up and we went out to the living room. Olivia and mom were sleeping on the couch. We sat in the armchair and I ran my fingers through her wet hair. She laughed quietly.

"I have an idea." I whispered.

"What?" She quietly asked.

"Tomorrow let's go to the beach." I said quietly.

"Okay." She said and kissed me. Dad walked into the living room and sat by mom's feet. Siobhan walked in.

"Where have you been?" He whispered angrily.

"Out." She said. She went to the bathroom. He sighed and looked at Olivia right as she blinked. She blinked and reached toward him. He took her and she fell asleep in his arms. We all sat there silently for a half hour when Siobhan came out of the bathroom with brown hair.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I dyed it." She said and almost walked out the door but dad stopped her.

"You aren't allowed to do things like that without our permission." He said and she laughed and walked out of the door. Dad sighed and closed the door. He sat back down and Olivia woke up. He set her down on the floor and she crawled around a bit. She ended up over by Emily and I. She sat up and reached up toward us. Emily picked her up and set her on her lap and turned a bit so I could see her.

"Hey, kid." I said. She smiled. "What've you been up to?" I asked and she got a puzzled look. "I hope nothing illegal." I said and Emily laughed. Olivia started sucking her thumb. She sure is a baby. She laid back and fell asleep. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dad said loud enough for a vampire to hear but soft enough as to not wake anyone.

"Hi." Alice said.

"Oh god no, please, no." I begged and she laughed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play truth or dare tonight because tomorrow isn't good for Reeve, so who wants to play once the little kids are in bed?" Alice asked.

"I will." I whispered.

"I guess I will." Emily said.

"Honey." Dad whispered in her ear. She shoved him away and sat up.

"What?" She asked.

"Wanna play truth or dare after the kids are in bed?" Alice asked.

"Okay." She said.

"I guess I will too." Dad said.

"Siobhan said okay before she came in here." Alice said. "Now I need to talk to Bella and Edward." She said.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to stay home. Emmett, Reeve, and Rose all jumped at the idea. Jasper's tagging along. James and Summer said yeah, and Eli was more than willing to have the house to himself. That's it." She said. "Bella and Edward are answering next." Alice said and she took out her phone. "Hello, Edward." She said. "Okay." She said and put her phone away. "They're coming." She said and I laughed. "Bye." She said and danced out the door. Olivia woke up. She climbed down with some help and crawled to the middle of the floor and sat down. Emily and I surfed the Internet for a while and I logged onto Facebook. We looked through the activity stream. Someone had said something rude about Siobhan. I wrote to them to merely shut up. We looked at sooner posts and someone put 'having sex with Siobhan', I looked at the name, and it was a senior. It was written a minute ago.

"I know where Siobhan is." I said.

"Where?" Dad asked.

"According to some senior they're having sex." I said. Dad sighed and Olivia giggled.

10:00pm

We all sat at our kitchen table.

"I wrote everyone's name on a strip of paper and they're all in this hat. I'll draw a slip and that person will draw from the hat and ask that person truth or dare and so on from there." Alice said. She drew a piece. "Emmett." She said and put the piece back in the hat. He drew a piece. He grinned.

"Jacob." He said and held the paper facing out.

"No." Dad said and leaned away.

"Truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Dare?" He guessed and Emmett grinned even bigger.

"I can make you do anything." Emmett smiled.

"That's not illegal." Alice added.

"Damn." Emmett said sarcastically. "Because I am cruel I'll choose something fun to watch. I've only seen it on video…" He trailed off and Jacob frowned. "Hmm, is it too mean?" Emmett asked himself.

"Just go." Alice said.

"Okay, I'll just go with the first thing that popped into my head. Kiss Bella." He said and grinned. Dad looked like he could rip his head. "Or Edward. Take your pick." Emmett said and Siobhan laughed. Jacob glared and kissed grandma on the cheek.

"Ha." He said and sat down.

"Jacob's turn to draw." Alice said, and Emmett handed him the hat with a dissatisfied look. Dad drew a name and smirked.

"Renesmee." He said and she glared.

"Truth." She sighed.

"What was your first impression of me that you can remember?" He asked.

"It was either nice or a stalker." Mom said and Emmett laughed. He put her name in the hat and handed it to her. "Alice." She said.

"Ooh." Alice said happily. "Dare." She said. Mom smiled.

"I dare you to not shop for three days." Mom said and Alice glared. Mom put her name back and handed her the hat. Alice drew a name.

"Edward." She said.

"Okay." He said. "Dare." He sighed.

"I dare you to change your ring tone on your phone to like a virgin, and not change it for a week." She said happily. He took out his phone and changed the ring tone. It rang a second later and grandma laughed. He tried to look mad but he couldn't and he ignored her call and they put their phones away. She put his name back and passed him the hat. He pulled a name.

"James." He said.

"Truth." He sighed.

"I already know everything." Grandpa sighed. "First thought when Summer agreed to marry you." Edward said.

"She's lying." James laughed and Summer smiled. Edward tossed him the hat. He pulled a name. "Emmett." He smiled.

"Dare." Emmett confidently said.

"This is like a two for one deal." James said. "Because you messed up last time I will make your dare better. Kiss Jacob on the lips for at least five seconds." He said and everyone smiled.

"Oh god. I didn't think you would be that good." Emmett said. Emmett stayed still. I laughed.

"Chicken?" I asked.

"No, I'm straight." He said.

"As a circle." I added.

"That's like eight years ago." He said.

"Kiss my dad." I said, and Emily laughed. She was sitting on my lap. Alice got up and walked Emmett over to dad and pushed him down so they saw eye to eye. They both were thinking the same think and sucked their lips in their mouth. Emmett pressed his sort of lips against the corner of dad's mouth. He waited exactly five seconds.

"Oops, I didn't count." James grinned. "Kidding." He added and Emmett stalked over to his seat and got the hat. He pulled a name out.

"Siobhan." He read with a cynical smile.

"Truth." She said and sat back.

"How many guys have you had sex with?" He asked.

"Hmm. Um. Kevin. Shane guessed about fifty at the party but I was drunk and only remember twelve. Three seniors. Um. Oh. Emily's brother. A couple freshmen. Some guy from Forks named Trevor a couple days ago. I can't think of any more. I don't count." She said and Emmett gave her a look that said a thousand words, but most of them were damn girl. Mom looked fine until she said Trevor.

"Okay, here." Emmett said and handed her the hat.

"Emily." Siobhan said once she got the name out.

"Truth." Emily said.

"Okay, what's the worst thing that's ever happened to you not including your mom dying?" Siobhan asked.

"Um. Shane proposed." She said seriously and laughed. "I'm kidding." She laughed. "Um when I was fourteen I was living in Indiana. A boy and me got really close. Um, I made a huge mistake and ended up pregnant. But that wasn't the bad think. I told my mom in time and she made me get an abortion and we moved to Texas because she didn't want us to be even a little bit close." Emily said.

"I wouldn't expect that." Emmett said.

"The boy doesn't even know." She sighed.

"That's weird." Bella said.

"Your turn." Siobhan said and passed her the hat. Emily sifted through it and pulled out a name.

"Edward." She said.

"Truth." He answered.

"What's something you know about someone else that they don't know you know?" Emily asked.

"When Bella was human and I would watch her sleep and stay in her room at night she talked a lot in her sleep. She usually said Edward, Jacob, Edward I love you, or reviewing what she did on that day. One time she said quite loudly I didn't stab Jacob and proceeded to say she wished she had of." Grandpa laughed. Jacob frowned and grandma looked down. We went through countless more rounds until the people that sleep were tired and Emily and I left first and had sex for a while.

Emmett

I could hear them slightly. They were more quiet than most of the people in this room, but I don't know about Siobhan. Siobhan took out her phone.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." A male voice said. He said something too low for me to hear.

"Can't my dad's being stupid and got mad the last time I left." She said.

"C'mon." He said.

"My dad's sitting right next to me, and he seems mad right now. Wish I could, but it's a family game night." She said sarcastically.

"Family game night?" He echoed.

"Well, sort of. I'd rather be doing what Shane's doing but with someone else of course because this is stupid." She said. "I'm leaving." She said and got up.

"No you aren't." Jacob said.

"How are you going to stop me?" She asked and left for ten minutes. She came back out with her hair brushed and she was wearing a strapless dress. She was still talking on the phone.

"Siobhan, you aren't leaving." He said.

"Yes I am. I'm going to see Trevor and you aren't going to stop me." She said and walked a bit further. She started talking again. "I love you." She said.

"How many other guys have you said that to?" He asked and she flipped him off. He walked over there and grabbed her phone. He closed it and held her shoulder.

"What the Hell?" She yelled.

"You aren't leaving this house. You aren't going to see Trevor again." He said and handed her her phone back. She dialed a number.

"Can't make it because my dad's an ass hole and won't let me leave." She said and sat on the couch. "Yeah, he won't let me leave because he's neutered." She said and Jacob blew up. He went over there and took her phone and sent her to her room. About a minute later a car started and before he could stop her she had pulled away. We stayed to keep him calm, and played a bit longer. Summer and James went home and we stayed a bit longer. She walked in the door just before we were about to leave. She had been gone three hours. She was drunk.

"Did you drive home?" He asked.

"No, Paul saw me and drove me home. He changed and is running home now." She slurred. She was wearing a dress with a slit down to her waist and half of it wasn't even on. Her hair was a mess.

"What were you thinking?" He exploded.

"Calm down." She said and almost fell over. "I'm just drunk." She said and fell asleep. He caught her and pulled her dress up onto her. She woke up. "Get off of me." She said slurring. "I just noticed something." She said dizzily.

"What?" Jacob growled.

"I'm not wearing my thong anymore." She said and he looked like he was mad. "I forgot it at the party." She said and he got really mad.

"What party?" He asked.

"Trevor's party at his college." She slurred. She fell asleep on the floor and it was disgusting because you could tell she wasn't wearing any underwear. Shane ran out here.

"Oh my god. You slut." He said angrily. Emily came in after him and swallowed. Siobhan woke up.

"Shush. I'm sleeping." She said dizzily. Shane walked over and picked her up.

"Couldn't you have worn a longer dress?" He growled.

"But this dress is easiest to get off." She said and he growled.

"You get drunk again and I won't even try to help." He said and carried her to her room. He came back out.

"What happened?" He asked angrily.

"She snuck out and came back drunk." Jacob said and Shane started to get mad. I just realized what they were wearing. He was wearing just his pants and she was wearing a men's white tee shirt that was about eight inches above her knees.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"I heard the noise and was in a hurry she was trying to follow me but her clothes were on the other side of the bed so she just grabbed my tee shirt." I said.

"Oh." I said. I could almost see through Emily's outfit. I couldn't help but look. She looked like she'd look okay naked too.

"I know she's pretty but stop staring, it's not nice." Edward told me and I shot his a glare. Emily looked down. Rose looked over and got mad.

"Thanks, Edward." I said.

"It's not like I told them the truth that you were seeing if you could see through it." Edward said and Rose slapped my. Shane smirked.

"I was just being observant." I said.

"Then what does 'I could almost see through Emily's outfit. I couldn't help but look. She looked like she'd look okay naked too.' Mean?" Edward asked.

"Shut up. Are you trying to make my wife kill me?" I asked. Emily was very embarrassed. She had her arms folded over her chest. I thought about something else.

"Emmett, stop making Rosalie yell. I annoys me, and it's louder than everyone else." Edward asked and I changed it. "Better." He said and I started imagining people naked just to annoy him. "I've seen it all before from their own minds or their mates." He said and I puckered my lips. "I haven't seen that before." Edward said and Reeve laughed. Emily dropped her arms Siobhan walked out to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She drank part of it and when she got up to Emily Edward tried get to her in time but she dumped the cup over Emily's head and Shane turned toward her. It was a bigger glass than I had thought.

"Break up with him." Siobhan bluntly said and left. Emily was in shock for a couple seconds and frozen into a statue. You could really see through her shirt. I really tied not to look but I did anyway.

"What the Hell." She screamed.

"Hey look at the bright side." Reeve said.

"What?" She asked.

"You could probably win a wet tee shirt contest." He said and she looked ready to kill him. "Okay, everyone knows you look good?" He guessed.

"That's not a bright side." She half yelled.

"Okay, you have a better body than the girl that I met at the party last year." He said.

"Still not a bright side." She said. "I'm wet, and Emmett is staring at me creepily." She said and Reeve laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

Reeve

I couldn't help but stare. I wish I hadn't of given Shane the chance to date her. She has a great body. Shane picked her up pulling her shirt up in the back and she pulled it back down. He kissed her and backed down the hallway. She laughed. They stayed in their room for the rest of the time I was there.

Next day at school

I was about the tenth kid in the lunchroom again. Some girl with the same hair color as Edward and green eyes sat down beside me.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I said in a tired voice.

"I'm Alex." She said.

"I'm Reeve." I said and yawned.

"Tired?" She asked.

"My family makes quite the show so it's hard to sleep." I laughed.

"What happened? I you don't mind me asking." She said.

"Siobhan left and came home drunk. She told Shane's fiancé Emily to break up with him, and more but it would be too hard to explain." I said.

"Fun night?" She laughed.

"Not really. Too much yelling." I smiled.

"Oh." She said.

"So, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, but my night was nothing compared to yours." She laughed.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"Took a nap, and watched movies." She smiled.

"Crazy night." I laughed.

"Sure was." She said smiling.

"At least it wasn't a bad night." I said.

"That's true." She laughed.

"Mine wasn't terrible, but it could have been better." I said.

"At least you didn't get drunk." She laughed.

"If I had I might have slept." I said smiling.

"That's true." She said. Some more people walked in. Shane and Emily were on the end of the string of people and sat down next to me.

"If someone's going to get drunk do it right." Shane said.

"What?" I asked.

"Siobhan." He said. "Do it when your parents aren't pissed at you for sneaking out and at least try to sneak back in, don't just walk in the front door and announce that you're drunk." He said.

"That makes a lot of sense?" I asked.

"Siobhan's passed out on the bathroom floor." Shane said.

"Cool?" I asked.

"Not at all." He said. I turned back to Alex.

"You understand?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said and laughed.

"And this isn't even that weird." I said and she laughed.

"Who's that?" Shane asked smirking.

"Alex." She said smiling.

"Your hair is so familiar." Shane hinted.

"It's that same bronze shade as Edward's." Emily said. Alice danced over dragging Jasper behind her and sat down.

"I love your hair." Alice told Alex.

"Thank you." Alex said smiling.

"And you are…" Alice said trailing off.

"Alex." She said.

"Alex." Alice said dragging out her name.

"Alex Masen." She said and I could feel my mouth drop.

"Knew it." Alice said.

"Knew what?" Alex asked.

"Oh nothing." Alice said.

"Your family isn't confusing at all." Alex said rolling her eyes and I laughed until I realized it was just like Edward.

"I know. They're a little crazy sometimes too." I added and she laughed.

"I don't see why." She said sarcastically and the bell rang. She kissed me on the cheek and started toward class.

"Wait." I said and she turned around. "Sit by me at lunch, I have a couple hundred questions." I said and she smiled and walked away. I went to my first class. We did some stupid science project. Next class we did math problems. I got to lunch as fast as possible. I got my lunch and sat down. I picked at it and she sat next to me.

"Go." She said like it was a race.

"First. Where'd you get your hair color from?" I asked.

"My dad." She answered.

"Is that where you got your last name?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"Do you know if there was an Elizabeth Masen, Edward Masen Sr., and Edward Masen jr.?" I asked.

"Not recently, like a long time ago but they're dead." She said.

"I know that." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm related to them, how are you related to them?" I asked.

"Um, Elizabeth's brother is my great, great, great, great, great grandpa." She said thinking of how many greats that would be.

"That's all I wanted to know." I said frowning.

"How are you related?" She asked.

"It's very hard to explain." I said.

"Try." She said.

"I really can't." I said and she frowned. Alice and Jasper sat down.

"Can you explain to me why he can't explain to me how he's related to my great, great, great, great, great uncle, Edward Masen?" She asked and Alice bit her bottom lip.

"It's complicated." Jasper said.

"Very." Alice agreed.

"Sorry, but it just wouldn't work out good for anyone if I tried to explain." I said.

"You are so complicated." She said.

"Tell me about it." I said rolling my eyes and Shane and Emily sat down.

"Hey, Reeve." Shane said.

"Hey." I replied.

"How're you?" Shane asked.

"Confused, frustrated, annoyed, etcetera." I sighed.

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun." Shane said and turned to Emily. My phone buzzed.

"Just a second." I said to Alex and went outside. It was Siobhan. "Hello." I said.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At the beach in Forks. I didn't know what to do." She said.

"I'll be right there." I said.

"Okay." She agreed and hung up. I went back inside I couldn't take the look of panic off my face.

"I have to go." I told everyone.

"What?" Shane asked.

"I just have to, I can't explain." I said. I looked at Alex. "I'll talk to you later." I told her.

"Just a second she said and grabbed my hand. She wrote her number on it. "Call me if you want to talk or anything." She said.

"Bye." I said and left in a hurry. I drove as fast as I could to the border and slowed. Paul watched my cross and nodded. I don't speak wolf, Paul. I drove down to the beach and Siobhan was crying. "Siobhan." I said and sat in the sand beside her.

"I'm scared." She said and I hugged her. She cried into my shirt.

"It'll be fine." I said and held her to me.

"I want an abortion." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded in my shirt.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"I walked." She told me.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked.

"I'm too scared." She said.

"Siobhan, don't be scared." I said and she wiped her face.

"I want to be scared." She said.

"No, you don't." I said.

"Yes, I do." She said.

"Let's at least get you somewhere where you can relax." I said and she tried to stop crying but couldn't. I picked her up and carried her to the car. "Thanks." She said and wiped her red eyes.

"No problem." I said. I got in the drivers side and pulled away.

"Who's Alex?" She asked changing the subject.

"Family sort of." I smiled.

"Oh." She said. "Why do you like Emily so much?" She asked randomly.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"Plenty of other girls like you. Why don't you date them?" She asked.

"Not my type." I said.

"Alex was your type until she turned out to be family." Siobhan guessed.

"Family is defiantly a turn off." I told her and she laughed.

"I'm an idiot." Siobhan said and covered her face.  
"What?" I asked, and sped up.

"I ruin everything." She said and tears dripped down her arms.

"No, you don't. Siobhan, you are an idiot at times. You should listen to your brother, and you got pregnant on accident." I told her.

"I'm a bitch." She said and I laughed.

"I agree." I said. I drove to a hotel in Port Angeles and got a room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I want to keep you safe, but if you don't want to go home this is your second best option." I told her and took her up to the room. She slept in the bedroom and I talked on the phone.

"Hello." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I just wanted to let you know that I cut school." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I had to help a friend so I cut school and I might be back later but if I'm not I just didn't want you or Rose to get mad." I said.

"Do what you have to do and come home." He said.

"I will, I'm just helping her right now because she's upset." I said.

"So it's a her." He said. "Girlfriend?" He asked and I hung up. I dialed Renesmee's number.

"Reeve?" She asked.

"I'm with Siobhan right now, so don't worry." I said.

"I thought she snuck out to a friends house again." She sighed.

"No she walked to La Push." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"She'd get pissed if I told you." I said.

"Why can't you tell me?" She asked.

"I just can't." I said. She sighed.

"Call me when you're headed home." She said.

"Okay." I said. We hung up and I waited for Siobhan to wake up. She came out and sat down beside me. She laid down so her head was in my lap.

"I'm scared." She said.

"I know." I said and rubbed her shoulder. I noticed she was wearing a long white belted halter dress. She sat up.

"We should go home." She said and closed her eyes.

"Okay." I said and we stood up. I signed out and we went out to the car and drove towards home. "I'm still scared." She said.

"It'll be okay, and I have to call your mom." I said.

"Okay." She said and leaned against the door. I dialed Renesmee's number.

"Reeve?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're coming home." I said.

"Emmett and Rose came over to see if we knew who you are with. We told them. They're waiting in the living room." She said.

"Damn." I said and hung up. I hit the one-mile border, and Siobhan started crying again.

"I'm scared." She whispered. I got closer to the house.

"We can turn around." I told her.

"No." She said as I pulled up to the house. "I'm still scared." She whispered. I got out and went around to her side. I opened the door and put my arms out. She put her arms around my neck and I lifted her out of the car. She started crying into my shirt. I carried her inside. Edward wasn't anywhere inside.

"Siobhan." Renesmee said. I looked down and went to her room. I set her down on her bed and she started crying harder.

"Siobhan, you have to tell them." I whispered.

"They'll get mad." She whispered in an even lower voice than mine.

"No, they won't." I told her still whispering.

"Yes, they will." She said and laid down.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Okay." I said and sat down against the wall. There was a knock on the door.

"It's me." Shane said.

"If Emily's with you go away." She said, and he walked in alone. He sat down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"If I tell you you'll tell mom, and dad. That's why I called Reeve." Siobhan said.

"No, I won't." He said.

"How can I trust you?" She asked.

"Pick my head, or whatever you do." He said.

"Okay, but how do I know you're not hiding something." She said.

"Siobhan, I wouldn't do that." He said.

"I scared." She whispered.

"About what?" He asked.

"I don't want to tell you." She said. She started crying again. I turned to face her.

"You'll be fine." I told her.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"Go away." She hissed at him.

"Okay." He said wearily and walked out of the room. Siobhan looked like she was really scared, and that scared me. She sat up.

"Do you want to tell them?" I asked.

"I have to." She said in a whisper. She didn't move.

"Are you going to get up?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied. I laughed and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shirt. I carried her out to the living room where Emmett, Rose, Shane, Emily, Renesmee, and Jacob were all sitting. I sat her down on the floor and backed up to a wall so I was out of the way.

"Siobhan?" Renesmee asked.

"I can't do it." She said looking at me.

"What? Do you want me to tell them for you?" I asked.

"Please?" She said and I laughed.

"It's just two words." I said.

"I'm scared." She said.

"Chicken." I teased.

"Okay, I'm a chicken." She agreed.

"Just tell them." I said.

"Somebody tell us." Renesmee said. Siobhan looked at me.

"I'll make it sound worse than it is." I threatened.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay." I agreed. "Siobhan's knocked up and it could be anyone at our school almost and a couple people from other schools." I said. "Oh, and someone from Forks." I added.

"Siobhan." Jacob said angrily.

"It's not my fault." She said and I laughed.

"I think it is." I told her. "You could have skipped the parties, and Kevin, and Emily's brother." I told her.

"You forgot Trevor." She told me.

"Okay." I laughed.

"Are you that stupid?" Jacob yelled.

"Well, apparently I am, because I came home and told you instead of going straight to Carlisle." She screamed even louder than him.

"Why would you need to go to Carlisle?" Renesmee asked.

"To get an abortion. I'm not keeping this damned bastard." She growled.

"Everyone calm down." I said.

"You aren't keeping it." Jacob yelled.

"I know." She growled.

"Quiet." I yelled and everyone looked at me. "Siobhan wants an abortion, you want Siobhan to have an abortion, so shut the Hell up and quit yelling." I growled. "Get mad at her for being pregnant, but it won't solve anything." I said closing my eyes. "She's as adult as Renesmee was when she got pregnant. She's more stupid, but it was an accident. She wouldn't have asked for this." I said calmly, and opened my eyes. Everyone looked confused. "If you guys want to yell, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." I said.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You sure?" Rosalie asked.

"Pissed, but fine." I answered.

"Okay." Emmett said.

"Now, how are you going to handle this?" I asked Siobhan.

"I'm getting an abortion." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I don't want the bastard to not know who its dad is." She said.

"Okay. Now, do either of your parents have any objections to her decision?" I asked.

"I don't." Jacob said but Renesmee didn't say anything.

"Do you?" I asked her.

"I don't like the idea of abortion, but I don't like the idea of a kid having no father." She said.

"Which are you against more?" I asked.

"Her having a baby." She said. "I don't think she should have a kid until she's settled down." Renesmee said. I wanted to scream at her for saying that because she's just challenging Siobhan. I closed my eyes.

"You don't think I could raise a kid?" She yelled. I got up and walked out the door. Nobody noticed but Emmett. He followed me.

"Where're you going?" He asked.

"To talk to Carlisle." I said.

"Okay?" He said confused and I ran to Carlisle's house. I knocked twice and Esme opened the door.

"Reeve?" She asked.

"Siobhan needs an abortion unless Renesmee made her change her mind by saying she couldn't raise a child." I said.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Siobhan's pregnant, and it could be like fifty to one hundred different guys. She wanted an abortion, I just wondered if Carlisle could do it." I said.

"I'm sure but why doesn't she ask?" Esme asked.

"She could barely tell her mom and dad and when they started yelling she got mad, and I wanted to give her something to convince her to do it because there's no way she could raise a child when she comes home drunk occasionally and there isn't another parent to keep it safe when that happens." I said in a rush.

"We'll have to talk to him about it but he probably will want to talk to Siobhan." She told me. "I'll tell him you were here when he gets home." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." She said and I just left. I went back to their house and they were yelling.

"Shut up." I growled. "Siobhan, you can't raise a child. Renesmee, it was stupid of you to say that when I'm sure you knew it would piss her off. Jacob, just quit yelling, I understand you're mad, but you need to be more fair. If Emily got pregnant you wouldn't care even though it would be your son's. Siobhan used be your favorite but then you changed your mind and when you play favorites someone always ends up hurt." I said. "Siobhan, when Carlisle gets home you are going to talk to him." I said. "I'm going home." I said and just left leaving everyone there. I drove my car over to my house to put it away and went to my room. I took out my phone and dialed the number on my hand.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hello?" Alex asked.

"Hey, it's me, Reeve." I said.

"So, decided to talk?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to somebody besides the people I've been yelling at." I said.

"Why were you yelling?" She asked.

"Siobhan, abortion, arguing, I got pissed, I yelled, and I went home." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"You'll think I'm weird." She said.

"I've been with much weirder people." I said.

"I'm watching Finding Nemo." She laughed.

"Okay, a bit odd but not as weird as some people I've been around." I laughed.

"I love Finding Nemo." She said.

"I don't watch many movies." I told her.

"How?" She asked.

"I'm just interested in different things." I said.

"Like crushing on your brother's fiancé?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I've seen the way you look at her. I'm no idiot." She said.

"Actually I'm more interested in being outside than TV." I said.

"How can you not watch movies?" She asked.

"I just never have gotten interested in them." I said.

"I pretty much live for movies." She laughed.

"You sure are different." I sighed.

"Movies are like books that you only have to waste two hours on instead of like a day." She said.

"Books make you smarter." I said.

"Movies make you smarter if you watch the right ones." She said.

"What's your favorite movie?" I asked.

"I love The taking of Pelham one twenty-three, it's so good. I also really like Wild Hogs, it' so funny. Phenomenon is so sad, but I love it. I'm a John Travolta freak." She laughed.

"Who?" I asked.

"You don't know who John Travolta is?" She asked.

"No, should I?" I asked.

"He's only one of the best actors ever." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"You seriously don't know who he is?" She asked.

"That's right." I said.

"Have you ever heard of Greece?" She asked.

"Sorry." I said.

"You're hopeless." She said.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"How can we even be a little related?" She asked.

"We're sixth or seventh cousins." I said.

"Actually we aren't related, first, second, and third are counted as related." She said.

"Okay?" I said.

"I'm tired." She said yawning.

"Bye?" I asked.

"No, I still want to talk." She said and I laughed. "Don't laugh at me." She said.

"I wasn't, I was laughing with you, but you forgot to laugh." I told her.

"Nemo's dead." She randomly shrieked and I laughed. "Oh, I forgot, he's faking it." She said.

"You're so silly." I said. There was a knock on the door. I stepped out into the hallway. "Come in." I called and Shane and Emily walked in.

"Carlisle's home." Shane said.

"Just a second." I said into the phone. "Have Siobhan talk to him without me." I said.

"We're going to the beach, but we'll tell her really quick." Shane said.

"Bye." I said. Emily smiled.

"Bye." Shane said. "Have fun talking to Alex." Shane smirked and they walked out. I went back to my room.

"I just had to get rid of Shane and Emily." I told her.

"Get rid of!" She gasped.

"You watch too many movies." I laughed.

"It's better than reading too many books and being a geek." She said.

"I'll have to tell someone you said that. She read a ton of books; even Edward thought she was stupid because it was Romeo and Juliet, and all that other romantic crap." I said.

"I was going to cheat once and watch Romeo and Juliet instead of reading it but my mom wouldn't let me watch it because naked people were in it during one scene. I watched it in class the next year anyway." She laughed.

"Your mom is smart. You need an intervention." I laughed.

"No." She said.

"Yes." I laughed. My door opened.

"Awe, talking to your girlfriend?" Emmett boomed.

"Not even close. Too bad I can't hang up on you like I did before." I said to Emmett.

"What?" She asked.

"It was just an idiot." I said and flipped Emmett off.

"Awe, did I embarrass little Reevey?" He asked.

"Little Reevey is going to get pissed if baby Emma doesn't leave Reevey the Hell alone." I told Emmett.

"Scary." He said rolling his eyes. "You have fun talking to your girlfriend." He said loud enough for her top hear.

"Actually it's my sixth cousin." I said.

"You aren't even related when you get up to six, so you could still date her." He said loud enough for her to hear again.

"Told you. Well, not about the last part." Alex said.

"Emmett, just go away." I told Emmett.

"You'll have to explain something to me later." He said and left.

"Finally." I said into the phone.

"I'm going to make you watch a movie." She said.

"When Hell freezes over." I said.

"Consider it frozen. You're coming to my house tomorrow and we're going to watch a movie." She said.

"When pigs fly." I said.

"Oh, I saw a pig fly when I was little." She said.

"In a movie?" I asked.

"Maybe." She laughed. I looked at the clock and it was seven.

"You're tired?" I asked.

"A little, but I'm also wide awake." She laughed.

"That's odd." I said. "How about we get our… sort of date over with and do it tonight?" I asked.

"Okay, and I feel bad for the people in Hell, because it froze over. I'm also not changing my clothes, because I'm lazy and in my pajamas." She said. I laughed at her.

"That was me laughing at you." I said. "I need directions to your house." I said.

"Okay." She said and gave me directions. I hung up and went to the living room and to the door.

"Bye." Emmett smirked.

"Bye, I'm going to Alex's." I said and left. I drove to her house and knocked on the door, she let me in and we went to her room.

"What movie?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Okay." She said and grabbed Wild Hogs. She put it in and started it. She sat down on her bed and pointed to the area next to her. "Sit down." She ordered. I laughed and sat down. "This is funny." She said.

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

"It is." She said. "The look on my mom's face was priceless when she saw it." She said and smiled.

"Nice pajamas." I said. She was wearing pink pajama shorts with purple frogs on them and a pink tank top that was cut off right at her belly button without a bra.

"I would have changed but I was too lazy." She laughed.

"Cool?" I said, and the movie started and it looked… interesting. I ended up liking it, but I didn't like the gay cop. By the time we were to where John Travolta burned down the biker gang's bar she was laying with her head on my chest. I felt weird for liking it. I knew she was a little bit related but I still liked being close to her. She had gotten quite interested in the movie and moved just wrong (for her), and I could see down her shirt. I couldn't help looking. The movie ended not long after and we laid on her bed for a while.

"So how was the movie?" She asked.

"Um, it was…" I trailed off. "The gay cop was creepy." I said.

"He was." She said and she faced me.

"Is it weird that I think I'm starting to fall in love with my sixth cousin?" I asked.

"When you put it that way. At least it's not your brother's fiancé." She smiled.

"Right." I said and she moved so she was lying next to me. She turned so she was on her side and I copied her. Our noses were six inches apart. Her chest was touching mine.

"I don't know what to say." She laughed.

"Me neither." I said and smiled. She closed the distance between our faces and kissed me. I ended up kissing her back. She put her hands on the sides of my face. I tried to put my hands on her waist but my eyes were closed and I was off. "I'm so sorry." I said embarrassed. She smiled and blushed.

"At least it was an accident." She laughed.

"I would never cross the line like that. Especially not on the first date." I said still embarrassed.

"It's okay." She said. "I know you didn't mean to." She said. I looked at my phone's clock.

"It's getting kind of late." I said and just as I said that my phone vibrated and flashed 'Emma'. She looked.

"Who's Emma?" She asked.

"Just a second." I said. I opened it. "Yes, Emmett." I sighed.

"It's kind of late, kid." He said.

"I know. I was just pointing that out." I said.

"Oh, well Rose was about to get scared. She over reacts… a lot." He said.

"Tell her I'm just fine." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What?" I wondered.

"Did you kiss her?" He asked.

"How do you know these things? Am I that easy to read?" I asked.

"You're an open book for most people. Your voice changes when you're happy or sad." He said.

"I'll try to remember that." I said.

"Don't get the girl pregnant." He said.

"Oh, wow. Instead of goodbye. Well, I'm not Siobhan, so don't worry." I said.

"Okay, bye." He said.

"Bye." I laughed, and hung up.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I'm his open book now. He also said and I quote 'don't get the girl pregnant'." I said.

"Nice." She said.

"I have to go." I said.

"Okay." She replied and kissed me lightly on the cheek before getting up. She walked me to the front door. "Bye." She said.

"Bye." I said and went to my car. I drove home and went inside.

"How'd the date go?" Emmett asked.

"We watched Wild Hogs. We talked and I left." I told him.

"Awe, no details?" He said.

"No." I said.

"Did you have sex?" He asked.

"No, it was a first date sort of." I said.

"Okay." He said. "So you only kissed her?" He asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Okay." He said.

"Can I go to my room, or do you have more stupid questions?" I asked.

"Go on." He said.

Emily

Shane and I stayed at the beach forever. When it was dark because we didn't have swim suits we went skinny dipping just because we could. We ended up getting caught in the middle of a kiss. Someone was laughing on shore. Shane pulled me closer to him but still pulled his face away. Seth was standing on the shore smirking and holding back a laugh.

"Hey, Seth." Shane called. I laughed.

"Have fun." Seth winked and ran off. We kissed for what seemed like forever. It was midnight by the time we got dressed. Actually we were soaked so we wrapped up in towels and drove home. She slipped on her clothes when we were driving and I put on mine after we got home and we went inside. Renesmee and Jacob were asleep on the couch so we went toward Shane's room but we stopped at Siobhan's bedroom and peeked in. She was on Facebook, and was crying.

Shane

"Go to my room." I told Emily and she did that. Siobhan looked but didn't pay attention to what she saw. She went back to Facebook. "What's wrong?" I asked and closed the door. She didn't answer so I walked over to her.

"Look what everyone wrote about me." She said. She had found posts from a on of people about her. "'Siobhan's such a slut. I'm breaking up with Darren because of her.'" She said. "Who's Darren?" She asked.

"It's okay." I said and hugged her.

"I already had the abortion. Mom, and dad don't know yet." She told me.

"You couldn't take care of a kid." I told her.

"I know." She said.

"You need to quit partying and sleeping with every guy you meet." I said.

"I'm going to." She said.

"Okay." I said. "Just, be careful with who you date because you do have a reputation of being easy." I said to her.

"Actually, I have a reputation of 'Siobhan, no problem'." She laughed.

"That's right." I said. "Good night." I said.

"Good night." She replied and I went to my room. Emily was lying in my bed reading a twisted. It was one of the few books I had bought and read. She was half way through.

"I don't understand this." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"That girl, Bethany, she sounds like a bitch, not pretty, just kind of rude." She said.

"She seemed nice until she was so rude to Tyler." I said and laid next to her.

"Sort of." She said flipping a page every five seconds.

"I'm going to sleep." I told her and gave her a quick kiss and pulled my shirt and jeans off so I could sleep comfortably.

I.

Fell.

Asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up and Emily was watching me.

"Your description of that book wasn't very good." She said.

"It wasn't?" I asked and smiled. She kissed me on the cheek and sat up. "Only on the cheek?" I asked.

"Don't be greedy." She said. She smiled, and kissed my nose. "Get dressed." She smiled. She got up. She was already dressed. I got a long sleeved dress shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I slipped on some distressed jeans.

"I wonder why they're called distressed." I said.

"Maybe they were stressed." She said.

"I doubt it." I said sarcastically and we went out to the living room. We were early. My mom and dad were sitting on the couch. I'd never seen them like this really. I guess it's only when we're not around that they act so happy. Emily and I sat on the mini couch.

"How was your date?" Mom asked and Emily laughed.

"We got caught." I said and Emily smirked.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Seth found us and laughed. He didn't stay but five seconds. Probably on patrol and heard us so he decided to check it out." I said.

"Oh." Mom smiled.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" I asked.

"Reeve got a date." Mom smirked.

"Good for him." I laughed.

"Reeve also learned that you are not related to your sixth cousin." Mom laughed.

"Sounds weird when you refer to her as a cousin. She's Alex now." I said.

"Okay." Mom said and Siobhan walked into the room.

"Hi." She said.

"How're you?" I asked.

"Quit with the pity." She said frowning. I laughed at her.

"Sure thing." I smiled.

"I'm fine." She said. "I feel funny, but Carlisle said it would be like hormones or something." She sighed and sat down.

"What?" Mom asked.

"I killed the baby." She said. "With help of course." She said. Mom pursed her lips. "Don't worry, it was barely there, only a couple weeks." She said.

"I don't like abortion." Mom said.


	30. Chapter 30

Reeve

The next day Alex wasn't at school all day. About seven that night she called me.

"Alex." I said worried into the phone.

"I don't know how to ask this." She said and by the sound of her voice she had been crying.

"Just ask me." I said.

"Can, I, uh, stay at your house tonight?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please." She asked.

"Okay." I said. "I'll pick you up in a while." I said.

"Um. My parents don't know, so can you uh…" she trailed off.

"I'll be at your window in a couple minutes." I told her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Just get some clothes for tomorrow ready." I told her.

"I can't go to school." She told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." I said. I used my window and ran to my car. I drove to her house parking away from the door and went to her window. She opened the window and climbed out. She had a bag with her. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pajama pants. She was hiding something and I could tell since her eye was black and she had a split lip. I didn't say anything and carefully picked her up.

"Thank you." She said again.

"No problem." I told her and put her in the car. I drove home and we climbed through my window. Something I wasn't expecting was in my room. Emmett was sitting on my bed. I swallowed and she looked down. He got up and turned on the lights. I could see more bruises on Alex.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Um, she asked if she could stay at my house and I said okay." I said and Emmett hadn't even looked at Alex yet and when he did he stood up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I fell." She claimed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." He said. "My friend used to come to school with bruises and cuts. He always said he fell or something like that. Everyone knew the truth, and he disappeared one day." Emmett said. "You should tell someone the truth." He said seriously.

"I fell." She said.

"Sure." He said. He turned back to me. "You should have asked us. We would have said yes." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Rose got kind of scared when you snuck out. Next time use the front door. We may ask you where you're going but we will say yes unless you're going to the bar or out clubbing." He said and smirked. "You can stay here as long as you want." He said turning back to Alex. Rosalie walked up to the doorway.

"I was going to ask what's taking so long but why is there a girl here?" She asked.

"I'll explain later." Emmett said. "Be good you two." Emmett said. "I would say good night but it's not night yet." He said and left he pulled Rose with him and closed the door.

"I would have expected the to be older." She said and I almost laughed.

"I'm adopted." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"Please tell me the truth I won't tell anyone." I said.

"I can't." She said.

"Please." I begged.

"I can't." She said.

"Sit down." I said and sat down on my bed. She sat next to me. "I like you." I said. "I'm just curious. Why did you call me instead of family?" I asked.

"I feel safe around you." She said and I smiled.

"Are they alcoholics?" I asked.

"What?" She said confused.

"Your parents. It makes sense to me. They don't know what they do and you love them because it's not their fault." I said.

"Yes." She said in a small voice.

"That's why you are wearing very covering clothes on a warm day." I assumed.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked.

"I love you." I told her. She blushed but it was hard to see on her left cheek because there was a bruise covering her cheek. I took her arm carefully in mine and pushed her sleeve up a bit. There were bruises from hands all over her wrist, I pushed her sleeve up a bit more and they covered her arm. I dropped her arm and kissed her careful to avoid opening the cut on her lip. She pushed her sleeve down and looked away from me.

"How often do they drink?" I asked.

"Almost every night." She admitted. I put my arms around her and laid down pulling her with me.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. "It's too early to sleep." I sighed.

"I don't know." She replied. My phone buzzed.

"Just a second." I said and took it out. It was Edward. "Hello." I sighed.

"Don't let her go back." He said.

"Just a second." I told him. "I'll be right back." I told her and kissed her on the forehead. I went out to the living room. "What?" I asked him.

"Don't let her go back." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "I don't like the idea of her going back but why shouldn't I let her other than what she's told me?" I asked.

"Her father does more than hit her." He said.

"Oh no." I said.

"They don't know most of what they do. They see the bruises and she lies. She lies to them." He said.

"What do I say to her?" I asked.

"Don't say anything unless you can't get her to stay." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Good luck." He said.

"Bye." I said and put my phone away. I went back to my room.

"Hi." Alex said and started to get up but winced when she put weight on her wrist.

"Can I see your wrist?" I asked.

"It's nothing, but okay." She said and held her wrist out. I walked over and sat next to her. I carefully took her hand and felt her wrist lightly.

"I think it's sprained." I said.

"I'm fine." She said.

"We can see Carlisle, he could put a brace or something on it." I said.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Please?" I asked.

"Okay." She sighed. I picked her up and she frowned. I walked out to the living room.

"We're going to see Carlisle." I called.

"Okay, kiddo." Rose said. I sighed and jogged over to Carlisle and Esme. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Esme called. I opened the door and walked in. I set Alex down.

"Hey, Esme." I said.

"Hello, Reeve." She said from the kitchen.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"You're not hurt are you?" She asked and walked so she could see me.

"I'm not." I said. "I think her wrist might be sprained." I said.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Like you don't already know." I said sarcastically.

"Alice told me." She said smiling.

"Who told Alice?" I asked.

"Emmett told Jasper, and Jasper told Alice." She said.

"Nothing's a secret huh?" I asked.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"She fell." I said using her excuse.

"Sure. Carlisle's in his study talking to Edward." She said.

"Okay." I said. "I'll be right back." I said. I went back to Carlisle's study.

"Come in." Carlisle said and Edward was sitting in a chair by Carlisle's desk.

"Can you check Alex's wrist. Not sure, but I think it might be sprained." I said and he got up.

"Okay." He said and we walked out to the living room. Edward followed behind Carlisle. Alex held out her wrist and Carlisle had a slight frown. "What happened?" He asked her and took her wrist.

"I fell." She said.

"If you're going to lie to a doctor you should thing of something convincing, like mauled by a bear, or hit by an oddly shaped car, or even got jumped or beat up." He said calmly and felt of her wrist. "It's not sprained." He sighed. "It has a fracture." He said.

"Plaster, or brace?" He asked.

"Brace." She said.

"I'll be right back." He said and went upstairs. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Esme called and Renesmee walked in with Olivia.

"Reeve?" She said.

"Hi." I said and waved.

"I don't want to know." She said and walked up to Edward. "Can you baby-sit tomorrow? Siobhan and Shane are going to be in school and Jacob and I want to go to the mall without Olivia." She said.

"Okay." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Good night." He said.

"Night." She said and walked out. Carlisle came downstairs. I sat Alex down and he came over. He pushed up her sleeve carefully. She had even more bruises as it went up further. He stopped at her elbow and started wrapping her hand up. I felt sick seeing how beat up she was. What kind of person drunk or not could do that? Even a vampire wouldn't do that if they had any kind of conscience. He finished bandaging her up and she pushed her sleeve down as much as it could go.

"Thanks." She said.

"Be careful, and try to keep from falling." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"Good night." He said and went to his study. Edward followed him.

"Bye." I said to Esme.

"Bye." She said and hugged me with one arm. We went back home and to my room.

"Why'd you wear something so warm?" I asked.

"I try to keep from being noticed." She replied.

"Well, it didn't work." I said. "We can share my bed or I can sleep on the floor." I told her.

"It's your bed." She said.

"Are you warm?" I asked.

"A bit." She said.

"You can borrow a shirt to wear for bed." I said.

"Okay." She replied. I grabbed a tee shirt out of my closet and tossed it to her. She fumbled around trying to get her sleeve over the brace. I walked over and helped her. She blushed. I turned away when she got her arm out and she put the shirt on and slipped her pants off before I turned around.

"It's been a long day." I sighed.

"Yes." She agreed. I took off my shirt and laid down in bed. She laid down slowly and carefully. It wasn't long before she was asleep and I didn't hold out for too long after that.


	31. Chapter 31

When I woke up she was asleep with her head on my chest and I had my arms around her. There was a tickle in my throat and I had to cough. I tried not to, but I did and it woke her up.

"Oh sorry." She said seeing her position.

"Don't apologize." I said and she laughed. "How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Better. Sore. Um, I don't know." She said.

"You know we just slept together." I smirked. She laughed at me.

"Nice." She said. I kissed her. Her lip was still beat up but not as bad. There was a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door. Alice was standing there.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." I replied.

"Alone." She added.

"Why?" I asked.

"Stop asking questions." She said.

"Okay." I replied. She pulled me out of the house and into the woods. "What's this about?" I asked.

"You can't let her go home." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I was seeing what would happen to her so I was looking at her future, and I could see the rest of her life clearly because right now she thinks she's going home. You can't let her." She said.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"What happened to her before will happen again, but what I saw was they were mad for her sneaking out and I skipped ahead a bit and it didn't turn out good at all. Jail. Death. Funeral. That's what I saw for her and her parents." She said.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Her future isn't pretty right now." She said. "You make up your mind and decide how much you love her." She said and walked out of the woods. I was frozen for a couple seconds. She went home. I went back to my room. Alex was dressed and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"I have a question, and a comment." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"My comment is more of an opinion I guess, but I don't want you to get hurt." I said. "My question is what Alice was just talking to me about. Do you want to stay here?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore." I said. "I love you, and would you like to stay here?" I asked. "We will find better arrangements than my bed if you want to stay." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Everyone here wants to protect you for some odd reason." I said sarcastically. "Really, nobody wants you hurt. Carlisle spends his time trying to save people, Alice is Alice, you remind Emmett of his friend, and I love you too much to let you get hurt." I said.

"I don't understand." She said.

"What don't you understand?" I asked.

"Why do you want me to stay here so badly?" She asked.

"Half of it I can't explain but also I don't want you to be here one day and the next someone finds out, tells social services, your parents get in trouble, and you get put into a foster care thing until you're eighteen. You aren't eighteen yet, are you?" I asked.

"I'm eighteen in June." She told me.

"Do you want to stay?" I asked.

"What about your parents?" She asked and I laughed.

"Come here." I said and pulled her out to the living room.

"Yeah, Reevey?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Emmy, she doesn't believe me I guess. Alice told me to ask her, so I did. She wants to know what you guys would think about her staying here." I said. Emmett laughed.

"I'm running out of jokes, so I'd love the addition." Emmett said and I couldn't help but to smirk.

"It's not like she'd be as much trouble as you, or Siobhan." Rose said. "Siobhan was trouble for everyone, and you were just an ass." Rose said and I laughed. "It's all up to her." Rosalie said.

"Alex?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Please?" I asked.

"Maybe." She replied. I leaned up to her ear that Rose and Emmett couldn't see.

"You're beautiful right now, but I don't want to have to see you like this again." I whispered and paused, because I'm rude I licked her ear, and pulled back.

"You're disgusting." She said and wiped her ear off. I grinned.

"What'd you say?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." I smirked. Emmett rolled his eyes. I looked at Alex.

"For a couple nights." She said.

"Please." I said and kissed her.

"Maybe." She said. "But, what about my mom and dad?" She asked.

"Whatever you chose we'll handle it." Emmett said.

"No killing." I warned.

"Damn." Emmett said sarcastically. "Wouldn't dream of it." He lied.

"Liar." I said.

"I wouldn't do it." He said. "Better?" He asked.

"Much." I said.

"Are they your parents or are you theirs?" Alex asked.

"Rosalie is my parent, and as for Emmett I'm not so sure." I smirked.

"Hey there, kid." Emmett said, and I laughed.

"What are you going to do? Embarrass me to death?" I asked.

"It worked for Timmy." He said.

"Was Timmy your real son?" I asked faking seriousness.

"Yes, but sadly he didn't last too long." Emmett replied.

"Did you eat him?" I asked and Emmett laughed.

"He was too salty." He said sarcastically.

"Not sure if I want to stay here." Alex said.

"He shouldn't eat you. If he gets really hungry he might but I doubt it." I said.

"Sure." She said.

"Will you stay here?" I asked. "I would copy cheesy tv shows and give you a key, but what would the point in that be if we never lock the door." I said.

"You don't lock the door?" She asked.

"Nobody does around here, it's just pointless, with two big Indians that could kill a guy real easy and Emmett we don't need to lock doors." I said.

"I don't understand you." She admitted.

"Good, because if you did I would have a lot of explaining." I said.

"If I understood you then I wouldn't need explaining." She said.

"Smart ass." I said and kissed her. "What are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I have no clue." She said.

"It's a nice day, you could go out to LaPush." Rose suggested.

"I don't want people asking questions." I said.

"Hiking? The meadow? Movie?" She said.

"Just a second." I said and started toward Renesmee's house to ask Shane when I realized I sparkled. "Oh shit." I muttered. I went back inside. "Let's just say those ideas won't work." I said.

"What?" Rose asked and I went up to her I leaned up to her ear, and told her.

"I'm a sissy now like all you vampires. Sunlight's not for me." I whispered.

"Oh." She said. "Nice." She smirked. "Watch a damned movie, or sit in your room and talk, no sex." She said.

"We own only chic flicks." I said.

"Okay." She said. "Watch the damned TV, find something to do, and don't come bitching to me." She said.

"Well, aren't you a bowl full of sunshine." I said sarcastically and walked back over to Alex. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Emmett sighed. Jacob walked in.

"We're handling Alex's parents right now so is she staying or going home?" He said.

"Alex?" I asked.

"Okay." She said.

"Thank you." I said and kissed her passionately.

"Do you know something I don't know?" She asked pulling away.

"Yes, and no." I said.

"I'll never understand you." She said.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said.

"Oh my gosh." She sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go tell… Well pretty much everyone you're staying." He said. "Everyone's helping with the call or whatever." He sighed and left.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied. I picked her up and went to my room.

"No sex." Rosalie called.

"Whatever." I replied and set her on my bed. I turned around and closed the door. I set beside her. I pushed her down and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck and I rolled over so she could decide to go further or stop. She put her hand and her brace on the sides of my face and I put my hands on her back holding her to me. She moved her un braced hand and slipped her arm out of her shirt she sat up and pulled her shirt off fumbling over her brace for a moment and put her face back to mine. I unhooked the clasp on the back of her bra and my door opened. Emmett laughed.

"You two." He said shaking his head. I re-hooked the clasp on the back of her bra. "Well, no giving each other sexually transmitted diseases." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Be good." He said and left. I laughed and unhooked the clasp on her bra.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"If you want to." I told her.

"Okay." She said and kissed me. I helped her get her bra off and rolled over so I was on her. I fumbled around with the sipper on my pants until I finally got a good hold and slid it down and unbuttoned the button. I slipped them off and tossed them on the floor. I pulled the blanket out from underneath us and pulled it over us just in case Emmett decided to be an ass. She closed her eyes and pulled away. "I don't know if I can do this." She said with her eyes closed.

"Look at me." I said and she opened her eyes and looked up. "I understand completely. I wouldn't ask you to do something you don't want to." I said.

"You don't understand." She said.

"I know a bit more than you think I do." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know how but my family has ways of figuring things out." I said.

"I won't ask." She smirked. I handed her shirt and bra to her. "Thanks." She said and worked the over her brace and put them on. I had to help her with the clasp on the back of her bra. We laid next to each other for what seemed like forever. "I love you." She said.

"Why?" I asked automatically. "I mean I love you too." I smirked. She laughed. There was thunder outside and it started raining. I smiled.

"How about we check on everyone and see how it's going with your parents?" I asked.

"Okay." She said. I got up and picked her up. I went out to the living room.

"Done sharing sexually transmitted dieses?" Emmett asked.

"It didn't happen." I said.

"Then why was she practically topless?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said and walked out the door still carrying Alex. I went to Carlisle's house and knocked.

"Come in." Esme said. I walked in. "You don't have to knock, you can just come in." She said. "Carlisle's study." She said.

"Thanks, and I'll try to remember not to knock." I smiled and carried Alex back to Carlisle's study and opened the door. Almost everyone was sitting in there. "How's it going?" I asked.

"Odd. Good. Sad." Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"Good because they said yes. Odd because they didn't ask questions. Sad because they seemed happy." Alice explained.

"Oh." I said.

"Well, that's no surprise." Alex said. "I was a mistake to begin with. Not an accident a mistake. It's not like it was a broken condom, they forgot it." She said and I laughed at her.

"They're coming in about a half hour with your clothes and stuff." Edward said.

"Okay." Alex said.


	32. Chapter 32

October 31st

Shane

Alice was going table to table in the morning so I walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked in the middle of her skipping around.

"We're having a party tonight." She said and I frowned.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What do you want to go trick or treating?" She asked.

"Rather than get in the way of you and your party. You go psycho in party mode." I said.

"Do not." She said. I laughed and walked away. I sat back down with everyone. "Party." I said.

After School

Alice gathered everyone in the living room of Carlisle and Esme's home.

"Carlisle and Esme said we could have the party here so I got costumes." She said.

"Costume party?" Reeve asked holding Alex against him.

"Yep." She said. She passed out costumes. Carlisle and Esme had appropriate doctor and nurse outfits. Grandma and grandpa had white dress with a lamb head thing and lion costume, and I was confused because they seemed to approve. She handed Mom and dad costumes that did not go together. One was a fairy costume that was quite revealing and the other was a puppy. Alice laughed. Summer and James weren't coming. They moved back to Forks. She handed Emily a maid outfit and me a pirate outfit that had one of those shirts that was cut down the front. I sighed. She gave Reeve a gangster costume and he laughed. It was really fancy with a fake gun belt thing. Alice handed Alex a bag. Alice took out Rose and Emmett's costume. Rosalie had a pageant princess costume and Emmett got a bear. She pulled out her and Jasper's, she had a lacy pink dress that puffed up, bunny ears, and body paint. Jasper had a soldier costume. Olivia got a bunny costume.

"I'm confused." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"What does a pirate have anything to do with me?" I asked.

"I don't know, it just came in your size and wasn't a little kids'." She said. I laughed. "Now I'm going to decorate, so do whatever until eight then the guest will start arriving." She said.

"Okay." A couple people said and most everyone left. Emily and I went to our new house, Summer and James' old one. We sat on the couch watching TV until seven thirty. We got dressed, and went to the party. All of our family was already there. Everybody was standing around talking while Alice set up the music and a car arrived. About ten kids got out and knocked on the door just as the music started. I opened the door and they were shocked by how scary it looked. Alex came into view and she had on a pair of fangs, red contacts, some body paint to make her look white, and a bright red dress. I laughed at how stupid Alice is. Everyone started getting here and Alice changed the music to something with a faster beat and it was kind of fun… I guess.

4 hours later

Everyone went home and we went back to our houses.

Reeve

Alex and I stripped out of our costumes and got into our pajamas and went to bed. Alex kissed me, and climbed so she was on top of me. She was moving around weirdly and threw her shorts on the floor. I swallowed weird. I pulled my mouth away from hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"I'm sure." She said and sat up. She took her top and bra off. I swallowed hard. I didn't want her to do something she didn't want to. She pulled her underwear off. I had butterflies in my stomach. Emmett would make fun of me if he found out I had a naked girl in my bed with me, and was thinking about what to do. I laughed at my own thoughts and she looked at me funny. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Tell me." She smiled. I laughed.

"No." I said.

"Please." She said and laid back down over me and kissed my neck repeatedly.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Please." She said and started kissing my jaw. I felt nervous for some reason.

"I was just thinking that Emmett would make fun of me if he knew what was happening." I said not explaining everything.

"What is happening?" She asked.

"I have a beyond beautiful naked girl in my bed with me and I don't know what to do." I said and she laughed.

"I have an idea." She said and put her hands on my waistband. As always I was only wearing boxers. She started inching them down. I started getting more nervous. I shook off the feeling –not literally-, pulled my boxers off, and tossed them on the floor. She laughed and started kissing me. After about twenty minutes someone right by my door laughed. Emmett was listening.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I yelled and Alex started kissing my neck.

"Rose could hear you and got pissed." He said.

"Poor Rose. She can deal with it." I said and Alex laughed. I rolled over so I was on top of her. I started kissing her and ignored Emmett. He came back about an hour later.

"Go to bed, you have school tomorrow." He said and I laughed. We went to sleep.

Next morning

"This is really awkward." Rose said and I realized it was getting too late. I almost sat up but Alex was awake and still lying on my chest. "Get up and get ready for school." She said and left closing the door behind her. When I looked at Alex she sat up. We got dressed ate some toast and went to the car. When she started toward the door I caught her and kissed her. She laughed at me and pulled me inside. We sat at our normal table.

"The party wasn't too bad was it?" Alice asked.

"It was great for everyone else." I said. Alice sighed. "It just wasn't the highlight of my night." I added and Shane laughed.

"Finally." Shane smirked.

"Shut up." I said with a small smile.

"You don't agree?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "You must be a girl." He laughed.

"Well, I don't punch like a girl so watch you mouth, jackass." I said. Shane smirked.

"I think I could beat you in a fight." Shane said.

"Yeah right, dog." I said. He laughed and Alex raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." I said to her. I looked around. "Where's Siobhan?" I asked.

"I don't know." Shane replied honestly.

"Be right back." I said and went outside. I saw Siobhan and she was standing by her car smoking. Nobody was around to see but me. "Siobhan." I said and she immediately put it out.

"Damn." She growled.

"How long?" I asked.

"A month?" She said. "Don't tell Shane, or mom and dad. Grandpa knows but he agreed not to tell anyone." She said. "Please." She begged.

"Maybe." I said. "Let's just get to class and we can talk about this later." I sighed. We went in and sat down. Alice was talking to Alex but stopped when I got back in. I sat down beside Alex. "What were you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Alice said. "What took you so long outside?" She asked changing the subject.

"What were you and Alex talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Alice said. I raised an eyebrow. Alice turned to Siobhan. "Why were you outside?" Alice asked. Siobhan had to think for a second too long.

"Nothing?" Siobhan guessed.

"Siobhan?" Alice asked. "Was it something you shouldn't have been doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure." Siobhan replied.

"Alcohol?" Alice asked.

"No. I quit." She said.

"Smoking?" Alice asked and Siobhan didn't say anything. "Siobhan." Alice wined.

"This is none of your business." Siobhan said frowning.

"But it is your mom and dad's." She said.

"Don't tell them." Siobhan said and she suddenly seemed scary.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"They're happy I quit drinking and partying, and I don't want to be in the dog house again." Siobhan said.

"What are you thinking?" Shane asked.

"Smoking is better than being drunk and pregnant." Siobhan said just as the bell rang. She got up and went to class. We all went to class. When I was going to my second period Siobhan was outside smoking by her car where almost no one could see her. I ignored it and toward class. "Wait." She said and jogged toward me.

"What?" I asked stopping to look at her.

"Do you think mom and dad would get mad?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, your mom would try to understand but your dad would probably get mad." I said.


	33. Chapter 33

At home later that day

Siobhan

I opened my window and lit my last cigarette. I took a long drag off it and blew the smoke out the window. I listened closely. Grandpa was trying to get me to stop.

_Siobhan. _He said.

_I'm not out partying, I'm not having sex with strangers, and I'm not pregnant so shut the Hell up. _I thought and he thought to himself. I sat there for about a minute then I heard dad coming so I put it out used some breath spray and grabbed a book to cover it up. He knocked and came in.

"Hey, kid." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom wants to know what you want for dinner." He said.

"I don't care." I said. "Can I go out?" I asked.

"Where?" He asked and I stopped to think.

"The store." I answered.

"Your mom's going you could go with her." He said.

"Alone?" I asked.

"Why?" He replied. I didn't know what to say. "Why do you need to go to the store?" He asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." I said.

"What? Condoms? Beer? What?" He asked annoyed.

"You wanna know?" I asked glaring.

"Yes." He said and I laughed.

"I'm on my last cigarette." I said.

"You don't smoke." He said. "Why do you need to go to the store?" He asked. I grabbed my purse and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. I put it in my teeth and lit it.

"You so sure?" I asked and blew some smoke out the window.

"How long?" He asked.

"A month, or a month and a half. It was after I stopped drinking." I replied, and took the cigarette out of my mouth with my first two right hand fingers.

"Why?" He asked.

"Stress. I don't know. I just needed a crutch." I said. "Can I go to the store?" I asked. He closed his eyes.

"How much do you smoke?" He asked.

"It started as a couple a day but now it's about a pack a day." I replied.

"Can you quit?" He asked. I laughed at him.

"No. I may be part vampire and shape shifter but I still have blood for the nicotine to get into." I said and stood up. I walked out of my room and put it back between my teeth. I walked toward the kitchen and took it out. "Mom, can I go to the store?" I asked.

"You can come with me in a bit." She replied not trusting me. I frowned. "What do you need?" She asked. I didn't answer. "Siobhan?" She asked.

"A pack of cigarettes." I answered hoping Reeve was right.

"What?" She asked.

"I need a pack of cigarettes." I said slowly.

"You don't need it." She said. I rolled my eyes and put the cigarette back between my teeth. I went over to an open window and breathed the smoke out it. I took back out of my mouth.

"I stopped drinking. I stopped having sex with random guys. I stopped going to every party I hear about. You either accept that I smoke or I'm gone." I threatened.

"Why did you start?" She asked. I finished the last bit.

"Damn it." I said and threw it out the window. "Last month." I said. I started listening again.

_Siobhan, quit being so rude, and treat you mother with respect. _Grandpa said and I frowned.

_Shut the Hell up._ I thought angrily

_Do you want me to come over there? _He asked.

_Leave me the Hell alone. _I thought.

_I'm coming. _He thought and I stopped listening.

"Siobhan?" Mom asked and I realized I had gone from annoyed to beyond angry. There was a knock at the door and I hissed. "Come in." Mom called. Grandpa walked in.

"Leave me alone." I yelled at him.

"You need to quit being so rude." He said.

"Yeah right." I said.

"Do you want me to tell them why you started?" He asked.

"Go ahead, ass hole." I growled and mom let out a growl.

"Siobhan." She said.

"I don't care." I said and left. I got into my car and drove to the store. I showed them my very real looking fake ID and got four packs I paid and put them in my purse. I went back home. I went inside and mom, dad, and grandpa were sitting in the living room. I sighed and took out a pack. I peeled off the gold strip, grabbed my lighter, took a cigarette out, put it in my mouth, put the pack back in my purse and lit the cigarette. I pt the lighter back and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mom asked calmly.

"Tell you what?" I asked playing dumb and Shane walked out. He leaned against a wall and waited.

"You didn't tell us what people were saying." She said.

"I sort of told Shane." I said.

"Only sort of?" She asked. I breathed in and let out a puff of smoke.

"It's my life." I mumbled holding the cigarette in my mouth and took the cigarette out of my mouth. I went out to the kitchen and tapped the ash into the wastebasket. I put it back in my mouth and walked back out to the living room.

"I thought you weren't going to tell them." Shane said.

"Dad wouldn't let me leave so I got pissed because I needed another pack." I said

"How'd you get away with it for a month?" Shane asked.

"I used open windows, air freshener, tried not to smoke at home, breath spray, and kept the cigarettes with my tampons in my purse so nobody would go looking." I said.

"Nice." Shane laughed. "Where'd you keep your lighter?" He asked.

"My pocket usually because it kept getting lost in my purse." I replied.

"Interesting?" He said.

"Don't take up smoking, unless you have to." I warned.

"You had to?" He asked.

"People got pissed when I drank because when I stumbled home drunk they could tell." She said.

"So you started smoking?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Emily and I are planning on going down to Forks tomorrow, do you wanna come?" He asked.

"Isn't that like a third wheel?" I asked.

"Actually fifth, because Reeve and Alex are coming." He said.

"Double date, and Siobhan?" I laughed.

"No, it's not like a date. Just going down to the beach to see old friends." He said.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Okay. Hopefully Reeve and Alex will wake up without needing help." He smirked.

"They don't even know that Rosalie covered them up so they wouldn't be mortified before she woke them up." I smiled. I went out to the kitchen and put my cigarette out on the sink and rinsed the ashes away. I sat back down where I was and put it back it the pack. I put it away.

"I feel bad for her." Shane smiled.

"Me too. Poor girl, but sadly since I was paying attention I saw everything." I frowned. Shane laughed. "Alex is way too good for him." I added and Shane smirked. "But Emily is way too good for you so I guess it's even." I smiled.

"Shut up." Shane smirked.

"Okay, who's going to yell at me? I want to go take a nap, but cuss at me, yell at me, do whatever, because after my nap I'll yell back, cuss back, and do whatever back." I said yawning.

"Go take your nap." Dad said and I smiled. I went to my room, closed the door, took my jeans and tee shirt off and laid down. I fell asleep. I woke up and it was dark out. I got dressed, went out to the kitchen and got some food, ate, took a shower, and went back to bed. I woke up early the next morning and went out to get some food. Reeve, Emily, Alex, and Shane were sitting in the living room talking. I was wearing my sort of pajamas and they were all dressed.

"Morning." Shane smiled. "Make sure to have your bathing suit. Emily and I may have gone swimming naked but I don't think it would be acceptable with your sister." Shane laughed.

"Okay." I said. I went back to my room and get dressed. I didn't want to bring my purse because it was expensive and might get wet so I wore shorts with big enough pockets to keep a pack with me. I put my lighter inside the pack where I had used about four cigarettes. I put on a tank top, and went out to the living room. I leaned against the arm of the couch.

"You ready?" Shane asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Let's go." He said and got up. We followed him out and we were using mom and dad's Porsche. We drove down to La Push and played around in the water like five year olds. I smoked half a cigarette while we relaxed, and when I got to about the half way point the wolf pack appeared. Some of them looked at me funny. "What are you guys doing here?" Shane asked.

"Heard you were coming. Thought we'd visit you." Paul said.

"How's the kid?" I asked taking my cigarette out of my mouth.

"Good. How're your lungs?" He asked and I laughed.

"Probably better than my liver." I replied like the smart ass I am.

"Smart ass. What do your parents think?" He asked.

"They tried not to yell. I guess they were happier with me smoking than getting drunk and pregnant." I smirked.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind." I smirked. I put the cigarette back in my mouth.

"What brings you here?" Quil asked.

"Boredom." Shane laughed. We were sitting by the water so Shane splashed Emily. She laughed.

"Bitch." She said and pushed him down. I laughed. I put out my cigarette and put it away. I decided to listen to the wolf pack.

Sam: _Why are we here?_

Paul: _They're so cute._

Embry:_ This is boring._

Quil: _Why are we here?_

Collin: _Did I just imprint?_ I swallowed.

Brady:_ Wonder why Jake would accept his daughter smoking._

James: _I've missed a lot in the last month._

Seth: _I wonder when the wedding is._

Leah:_ Jake could never be a good Alpha with kids like that._

Nina: _I'm bored._

Sandy: _Awe._

Billy: _I understand why he left._

"I'm bored." I said.

"Go swimming." He said.

"I think at least two people here would agreed with me." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"An ugly one, and a girl." I said.

"Ugly?" Shane asked.

"In my opinion." I said and Collin started thinking a little deeper about what he had been before. I took my cigarette back out and lit it trying to ignore him. I put it in between my teeth and put my lighter back. I blew out the smoke but Collin was still thinking. "Just a second." I said and got up. I went over to Collin and leaned up to his ear. "I sort of heard that." I whispered as low as I could. "Sorry, but it was hard not to listen." I said and kissed him on the cheek before walking away. He looked confused for a second.

"What? Did I miss something?" Shane asked.

"Sort of." I replied. I laughed. I kept listening to Collin and he tried really hard but it didn't work. "I'm bored." I claimed as I finished my cigarette. "Damn." I said and buried it in the sand beside me.

"Go swim, walk to grandpa's, go for a hike, try to find someone who can give you stupid stories about dad, jump off a cliff, I don't know." He said and I smiled at jump off a cliff.

"I think I'll jump off a cliff but I won't drown like grandma." I laughed.

"She nearly drowned." Jacob corrected.

"I won't jump off a cliff because I'm psychotic, I won't ride a motorcycle until I fall off, I want walk up to some biker gang, I won't stab dad." I said and Shane laughed at the last part.

"Grandpa only wishes she had." Shane corrected.

"I like it better grandpa's way. He found a bloody knife and no dad." I said and got up. "I'm going to go jump off a cliff." I announced and jogged off. I jumped off one that faced where they were at. I noticed Collin wasn't there when I was taking off my tee shirt. I took off my shorts and turned around. He was standing behind me when I went to through my clothes down. "Yes?" I asked.

"I just thought I'd watch." He smiled. I set my clothes down and did a 'swan' dive off the cliff. The water was cold. I had to retie part of my bikini while I was under water. I swam up and to shore. I jogged up to the top. "How was it?" He asked.

"The water was cold and it was boring. Are there any cliffs that are higher up?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied slowly.

"Where are they?" I asked. He laughed.

"Get your clothes and follow me." He said. I grabbed them up and we walked until we were out of sight then we ran. He stopped and we were a couple hundred feet up. "Wait." He said.

"Okay." I sighed and he ran off. He came back about five minutes later in some swim trunks.

"I'm going with you. The water is really deep." He said.

"Okay." I sighed and we walked to the edge. I did another swan dive off and he just jumped. I was up before him. He was up right after me. "That was better." I laughed.

"You aren't even scared?" He asked.

"No, are you?" I asked.

"I'm an experienced cliff diver." He joked.

"Sure." I laughed. I sort of swam over to him. I kissed him and he put his hand on my back holding me to him but immediately pulled away.

"Um, your bikini top is untied." He said and I laughed.

"Again?" I said and reached behind me. I grabbed a string and pulled it. I pulled my top right off. "Now it's off." I smiled. He shook his head and I kissed him again. I put my arms around my neck holding tightly onto my top in my left hand. He put his hands on my back and held me against his chest. I hooked my leg around his waist even though it made almost no difference because we were in the water. He pulled away.

"I like you, but you taste like smoke." He admitted.

"Maybe you'll give me a reason to quit." I smiled.

"Hopefully." He laughed.

"I've had two boyfriends before." I said randomly. "The first one didn't care, and the second one broke up with me because Shane and his sister were so serious." I said. Collin laughed. "Shane will get mad at me." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"I've slept with fifty to two hundred guys. He'll get mad because he'll assume I'll end up sleeping with you." I said.

"If we're together long enough." He replied.

"Hopefully we are." I smiled. I thought of something. "I need a drug, alcohol was my first drug, then sex, then alcohol again, and then smoking. I have an idea. Maybe I can quit my current drug, and you can be my new drug." I said.

"As long as you quit smoking." He said.

"Deal." I said and kissed his neck. He took my head in his hands and kissed me.


	34. Chapter 34

Six weeks later

Siobhan

Some friends and I went to the movies in Port Angeles. When we were coming out of the theater Collin and some of his friends were coming out of the other theater.

"Oh my god." I said and Collin glanced over and looked again.

"Siobhan." He asked and separated from his friends.

"I haven't seen you in forever." I said.

"It's been two weeks." He corrected.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you so much." I said and put my arms around his neck.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

"I quit." I whispered.

"Congrats." He said and kissed me again.

"Sorry. I have to go." I said and released him.

"Me too." He said.

"Bye." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye." He said. We went our separate ways.

"Who was that?" Melody asked.

"My best friend." I said.

"He seems like more than a friend." Jamie guessed.

"He's my boyfriend some of the time, but my best friend mostly." I said.

"How so?" Carmen asked.

"Like, instead of just being in love we're friends, it's not just kissing and whatever." I said. Jamie laughed.

"Wish my boyfriend was like that." She smirked.

"He was a friend of the family for quite a while." I said and we got in my pink Porsche.

"Why is your car pink?" Melody asked.

"Because I'm a girl that likes speed, and pink." I smiled.

"Nice." She replied and we drove home. Melody, and Jamie were staying at my house but Carmen had to go home. We went to my room. We talked forever until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Open your window." Collin said.

"What?" I asked. "Wait. Collin, you dumb ass." I said.

"I missed you." He said.

"You idiot." I said and went over to my window. I opened it and he grinned. I grabbed his hand and he climbed in. "Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I had nothing better to do." He replied.

"You're an idiot." I smiled. He kissed me. "You're still an idiot." I smirked.

"This summer we should go cliff diving again." He smiled.

"If my dad hasn't killed you." I laughed. "He likes you too much. He'd let you in the front door." I laughed and my door opened.

"What the Hell?" My dad asked.

"Collin broke in." I accused.

"Did not." He replied.

"Close the window and next time used the damned front door." Dad said and left. Melody laughed.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"Go to bed? I don't know." I said.

"That's boring." He said.

"You should have stayed at your house." I said.

"Nah." He said and I laughed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked sighing.

"We could just talk." Jamie offered.

"I don't think Collin wants to talk about his boyfriend." I laughed.

"He's okay." Collin said playing along. "I just wish he wasn't so ugly." Collin smiled.

"You better have an imaginary boyfriend, or be cheating on my because if you're talking about me I'll kick your ass." I said.

"He doesn't kiss as good as you." Collin smirked.

"Good." I smiled. "What do we talk about now?" I asked.

"I don't know." Melody said.

"Are you still in high school?" Jamie asked Collin.

"Senior in college." He said.

"College senior?" Melody asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Your boyfriend is in college?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Your best friend is in college?" Melody smirked.

"Yep, but he'll probably fail out." I said and Collin laughed. "Okay, bedtime. Who's sleeping where?" I asked. "We'll have to double up on beds." I admitted. "I have a pull out bed." She said.

"It would be uncomfortable to share a bed with Collin." Jamie laughed.

"Agreed." Melody smirked.

"I guess I'm stuck with you." I sighed and pulled out the pull out bed. "Okay, one rule, Collin, keep your hands off of me." I said.

"Okay." He said and I turned the light off. We got in bed. "One question." He whispered.

"What?" I sighed.

"I never sleep with a shirt on…" He trailed off.

"Go ahead." I sighed and he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He put his arms around me. "Collin." I sighed.

"Not my hands." He whispered and laughed quietly.

"Whatever." I said and closed my eyes. I yawned and leaned into his chest. He pulled me onto him and relaxed his arms. I fell asleep quite fast. I woke up and he was still asleep. Jamie and Melody were talking. They laughed and looked at me. I was lying on Collin and he had his arms loosely around me. I sat up and he woke up. He turned slightly red. He didn't let go but he sat up.

"Morning." Melody smiled.

"G'morning." Collin laughed. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He kissed me. My door opened.

"Oh good, they're up." Mom said and I laughed. "I made pancakes for anyone who wants them." She said and left.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Collin said.

"Okay." I said and moved away. "You know where it is." I said. He kissed me and left closing the door behind him. I grabbed my purse and took out my pack of cigarettes. "Don't tell him." I said and lit a cigarette. I opened my window and put it in my mouth. Before I could even put it out my door opened.

"I thought you said you quit?" Shane asked.

"I tried." I said with my eyes closed and put it out.

"Don't lie to me." He said. "I know you tried. You didn't have to lie." He said and walked over to me. "I don't like kissing you when you smoke, but I don't really care that much." He said.

"You're too nice." I said wrinkling my nose.

"Do you want me to yell, cuss, throw stuff, and go home?" He laughed.

"Not really." I smiled.

"Good, because I don't want to be mad." He laughed.

"Do you have classes tomorrow?" I asked.

"Siobhan, it's winter break." He smiled.

"Oh." I said. "I'm slow." I said.

"I know." He smiled. I put away my barely used cigarette and grabbed out a piece of gum. "Is that why you've been chewing gum so much?" He asked.

"I got sick of breath spray after a month." I said and tossed my purse on the floor. I went over to my bed and curled up into a ball. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"You two are so cute." Melody said and Collin kissed me like Shane kissed Emily when he wants to have sex with her. He stole my gum.

"Are we still cute?" He asked.

"You stole my gum." I said to him and he kissed me again and gave it back.

"Slightly disgusting." Jamie laughed. Her phone started playing the pants by Brad Paisley. "My boyfriend." She said and took her phone out. "Hello." She said.

"Siobhan, can you hand me my shirt?" Collin asked and I handed it to him and he put it on.

"I'm at a friend's house." Jamie said. There was a pause. "Siobhan's." She said. There was another pause. "That's her boyfriend." Jamie laughed. She started laughing even harder at whatever he said. "No." She said. "Okay." She said smiling. "See you tomorrow." She said and smiled. "Bye." She said and hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He wanted to know if Collin was a stripper or something." Jamie laughed.

"I could be." Collin said and I started laughing.

"Whatever you want." I said and was laughing really hard.

"What?" He smirked.

"You're only sort of sexy." I said.

"It's not like you've seen all of me." He said.

"Trust me honey, I have, but that was a couple years ago." I said. My phone buzzed from my nightstand. He grabbed it and handed it to me. I opened it. It was a text message from Shane. I looked at it.

_Can I come in? _Was all it said.

"I guess." I called. My door opened.

"I didn't want to walk in on something." Shane smirked and I threw a stuffed bear at his. He caught it. "I was just wondering why Collin is here." He said.

"He broke in." I said.

"Did not." Collin smiled.

"I let you in." I said and Collin kissed me.

"Okay, before you start taking off your pants…" Shane said but I didn't let him finish before I threw a glass statue at him. He caught it and tossed it on my bed. "Do you need any cigarettes, because mom's going to the store?" He asked.

"I don't want any but I might need some. Just a second." I said and got my purse. I had three packs left. "I have enough for about a week." I said.

"I thought you used a pack a day?" Collin said.

"Not any more." I said.

"Good." He said and kissed me.

"Okay, do you need anything else?" He asked.

"Tampons." I said.

"Ew." Shane said and I laughed.

"I don't need any, I just wanted to see your reaction." I said and Collin started playing with my hair.

"Okay." Shane said. "Do you need anything else? I'd guess condoms but I don't feel like catching anything else. Bye." He said and left.

"Interesting brother." Jamie laughed.

"He sure is a peach." I said rolling my eyes.

"Right." Collin said.

"What time is it?" Melody asked.

"Eleven." I replied looking at my phone.

"My boyfriend picks me up at eleven thirty." She said.

"Get dressed and we can go wit for him." I said and she grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom. We waited for her and she came back five minutes later. We went out to the living room and waited. There was a knock on the door. I got up and Collin followed me over to the door. I opened it and Melody's boyfriend smiled.

"Hi." Melody said and got up. I moved out of the way and Collin scooped me up and kissed me.

"Put me down, dog." I said and he laughed. He set me down. "Bye." I said to Melody, and hugged her with one arm.

"Bye." She said smiling.

"Farewell." Collin said in a homosexual voice and waved like a girl. I started laughing.

"You are starting to make me wonder." I said.

"About what?" He asked in his normal voice.

"Oh. You sure are something." I smirked.

"I know." He said. "I'm made of cells, and stuff." He said.

"Bye, Melody, you and your boyfriend have fun, but not too much fun." I said and she laughed.

"Okay." Melody said and she left with her boyfriend. I sat on the couch and Collin laid down with his head in my lap. I turned on the TV and surfed the channels.

"You pick." I said and tossed Jamie the remote. She looked a bit and left it on some channel. I played with Collin's hair for a while. "Do you need to be home by a certain time?" I asked.

"My sister's picking me up at noon." She said and I took out my phone it was three minutes to.

"It's three minutes to, you might want to get your stuff." I told her.

"Probably." She said and went into my room and got her bags and came back out. There was another knock and Collin and I got up. I opened the door.

"Jamie?" Jamie's sister said.

"Yeah." Jamie said.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep." Jamie said and walked over. "You two have fun, but not too much fun." She said quoting me.

"We'll probably drive down to La Push and act like idiots and go swimming." I said.

"Well you have fun freezing." She said.

"We could just sit on the couch and watch TV." I laughed.

"TV is healthier." She laughed. I yawned.

"Don't fall asleep." Collin said.

"I won't." I smiled.

"Bye." Jamie laughed.

"Bye, Jamie." Collin laughed.

"Bye." I said and hugged Jamie.

"By." Jamie's sister said and they left. I closed the door and Collin kissed me. It was sweet. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. I hooked one of my legs around his waist then the other and he laughed. He used his tongue to steal my gum just because he could. He laughed and gave it back. His hand that should have been invisibly to the people coming into the living room snuck up my shirt. He had never gone further than a kiss. I liked going further. I guided his hand up further and into my bra. I put my arm back around his neck and into his hair. All of a sudden his face pulled back.

"Get a room." Dad said putting his hand down. Collin dropped his arm. My dad must have smacked him. I dropped my legs and arms.

"Okay." I answered and pulled Collin to my room. I laid down on my bed. "I want a nap." I said and he laughed.

"Okay." He said and laid next to me. I cuddled up to his chest and fell asleep. I woke up about an hour later. I yawned and looked up. Collin was watching me. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." I said and kissed him.

"What are we going to do today?" He asked.

"We could just stay here, or we could go to La Push." He said.

"I don't really care." I said and laid down on his chest.

"Okay." He said and held me against him. I fell asleep again.


	35. Chapter 35

I woke up and he was asleep. I got up careful not to wake him and got some clothes out. I changed my pants and because I'm lucky like that he woke up when I was changing my bra.

"Sorry." He said.

"Oh well." I said and threw it on the floor so I was topless. I went over to him and laid down on top of him. He acted nervous. I kissed him and he didn't react. He acted like someone flipped a switch and turned him off. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just not sure." He said.

"About what?" I asked him.

"If we should go further." He said.

"Okay." I said and kissed him. I stood up and finished getting dressed. "What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He smiled.

"Sorry." I said and stood up. I grabbed my cigarettes out and lit one.

"No need to apologize. You haven't had one since last night, and you put it away after like a minute." He said and smiled. I opened my window and sat in the chair beside it. My door opened slowly and then once it was open enough for my dad to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything he came in. He looked confused for a second.

"I thought you quit?" He said.

"I tried. It didn't work." I said.

"Okay. I just wondered if Collin needed to be home for classes or anything." He said.

"I'm off school until the beginning of next year." He said yawning.

"Okay." Dad said. "Why did you use her window last night?" Dad asked.

"Mostly to see her reaction. It was funny." He said and I took the cigarette out of my mouth.

"Kid, next time use the front door. It's always unlocked and I don't care if you walk in." Dad said and I laughed.

"You hated Kevin, but you're just fine with Collin." I smirked.

"I've known Collin too long to give him the cold shoulder." Dad said.

"I would say something but you probably don't want to hear it." I said thinking about what Collin was thinking on that beach that day.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said smirking.

"What?" Collin asked.

"The beach." I said. He thought a second.

"Oh." He said realizing. I put the cigarette back in my mouth and breathed in as much as I could. I blew the smoke out the window.

"Why do you try so hard sometimes to hide something everyone knows about?" Dad asked.

"I may smoke but I don't want my room to smell like smoke and if mom smoked would you want to kiss her?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not particularly." He said.

"That's my biggest reason why." I said.

"What would you do if Collin imprinted?" Dad asked.

"That reminds me of the beach too." I said.

"I still am confused." He said. I laughed. "What?" He asked.

"That reminds me of last night. Your boyfriend." I said and he laughed.

"Your reaction was funny." He said and I laughed.

"Oh. I remember why I came here." Dad said.

"Why?" I asked and blew out some smoke.

"Alice wanted to remind you about the dance, and she said she got you a dress, and Collin a suit if he goes with you." Dad said and I took the cigarette out off my mouth and put it out.

"Damn it." I growled. "I was hoping she didn't know." I sighed.

"We could skip it and drive back to La Push. She can't see us. We could hang out at the beach until it's over." Collin offered.

"I like the way you think, but Alice is… well… Alice." I laughed. He smiled.

"We'll live." He said laughing.

"Hopefully." I muttered.

"Silly girl." He said and smirked.

"Shut up." I grinned.

"That's creepy." He said.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You grin just like Jacob. It's weird." He said.

"I smile like my dad. Real weird." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's just that like when I was younger I would hang out with him and he would grin like that, now my girlfriend, his daughter, grins like that, and it's weird." He said trying to explain.

"Okay, so you were friends with my dad, and you didn't have a huge age difference, now you're my boyfriend, and I am his daughter. Pedophilia much?" I said and he laughed.

"At least I'm not over one hundred years old trying to hook up with a seventeen year old girl." Collin said and dad laughed.

"That's why I like him." Dad laughed.

"Okay, my grandpa, father, and boyfriend are pedophiles." I said. "My grandpa had about a ninety year age difference, my dad about eighteen, and my boyfriend is…" I laughed. "What are you? Twenty seven?" I asked.

"Twenty eight." He said laughing.

"Oh, wow." I said smiling. "So what's that? A twenty seven year age difference?" I said.

"When you put it that way…" He trailed off.

"You sound terrible." I said smiling.

"Exactly." He said grinning.

"Why are you only just starting college?" I asked him.

"I took a couple years away from school because it was pretty much free territory on the reservation after the Cullens left. We kept getting vampires wandering over. They tried killing people, a couple got away with it, but we had to establish the fact that they couldn't just come here." Collin explained.

"Oh." I said.

"Kids, what do I tell Alice?" Dad asked.

"Tell her she's a bitch." I said.

"She already knows that." Dad said.

"Tell her I will run." I said.

"Okay." He smiled and left. Once the door clicked shut I used my breath spray because it's faster and sat on the bed next to Collin.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back. I moved so I was sitting on his lap.

"Hi." I said and he laughed. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hi." He said and kissed me. I held his face to mine. He put his hands on my back and I moved one hand to his waist. He put his hands in my hair so I move my other hand to his waist and moved his tee shirt up a bit. He laughed and pulled his shirt off returning his hands to the place they were at before. I started to unbutton my shirt but he stopped my and grabbed my hands. He held them behind his back. I moved my mouth away from his.

"You're no fun." I growled.

"I know." He said and kissed my neck. I pulled my hands out of his grip and got up. We went out to the living room leaving his shirt on my bedroom floor and sat on the couch with Olivia.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"I'm Collin." He told her.

"Hi, Collin." She answered. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asked and I laughed.

"Shirts are pointless." He replied.

"Nu-uh!" Olivia exclaimed. "They keep you warm." She said.

"They're pointless when your body stays at a temperature of one oh eight." He said and smiled.

"Is that warm?" She asked. Collin took her hand and put it on his arm.

"Very." He said and she smiled.

"You're smarter than me." I told him. "I would have sat there like an idiot trying to explain." I laughed.

"I know." Collin smiled and dropped his arm. Olivia laughed. Collin kissed me and I heard my dad laugh. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." My dad said. "Olivia, aren't you supposed to be taking a nap?" Dad asked.

"I'm not tired." She said and yawned.

"Sure." I smiled.

"I'm not." She said. I laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

10 years later

Siobhan

Collin kissed me goodbye and took the kids to preschool. I twirled my wedding ring and went over to see Alex and Reeve. They were sitting at their kitchen table with their kids. I said hi and we talked for a while. I went to see Shane and Emily they were just watching TV. Emily was holding her wedding ring in her palm and stuck it on when I walked in. We talked for a bit.

Renesmee

I had surgery to get my tubes tied after my fifth kid. Jacob and I spent most of our time at the beach after we moved back to Forks. All the kids had moved out once they got old enough.

THE END (finally)

PLEASE READ! Check out my website under the blog section for updates on my upcoming stories. My upcoming stories section on my website also tells you my next plan. MY WEBSITE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!

A/N: I had another story written out but I need to leave this behind. I wanted to rip the band aid off so to speak instead of easing out of this story. I need a new story so suggestions are loved and welcomed.


End file.
